


Ladrones de energía

by RenVongola



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, LGBTQ Character, Magic, No Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 55,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenVongola/pseuds/RenVongola
Summary: Un incendiario, una traficante y una falsificadora se conocen en el Centro de Detención Juvenil Internacional. Los tres tienen algo en común: usaron magia para cometer crímenes.Por sus acciones ahora tendrán que enfrentarse a los crueles guardias que odian a los magos; a otros presos más grandes y fuertes; y a su propio poder que no alcanzan a comprender.**Completado**





	1. "Sasha" Pavlenko

Hizo falta causar un incendio en la planta hidroeléctrica de Volga para que Sasha decidiera darle un vuelco a su vida. Al llegar a San Petersburgo se dijo: "De ahora en adelante conseguiré un trabajo normal; dormiré todas las noches bajo un techo; comeré pelmeni, vatrushka o bolsch..." 

Soltó una risa y se detuvo frente a la oficina del jefe de obra.  

—Eres menor de edad, Sasha, no puedes trabajar aquí —le había dicho el jefe la última vez que lo vio—. Ve a casa o llamaré a la policía. 

Sasha golpeó la puerta al recordar la sonrisa del jefe. No pareció importarle que fuera menor de edad hasta que llegó el día de pagarle dos semanas de trabajo.  

<<Al diablo con él. Al diablo con los trabajos normales. ¡Al diablo con todo!>>, pensó Sasha.    

Ya estaba harto de esta ciudad. Lo único que le faltaba para marcharse era su dinero.  

La puerta de la oficina no cedió por más que Sasha se arrojó contra ella. En el silencio de la mañana, el ruido iba a llamar la atención de cualquier transeúnte.  

La pateó una última vez y se detuvo a pensar.  

La cerradura era de metal y requería dos llaves. Aunque supiera usar ganzúas no podría abrirla. La oficina no tenía ventanas porque el jefe de obra era un hombre muy precavido.

Precavido porque nadie sabe a cuántos empleados ha estafado.   

Sasha colocó su mano en la cerradura.  

El calor le hizo cosquillas en la palma de su mano y el metal se volvió de un brillante color naranja. Invocó el calor de la planta de sus pies, de sus rodillas, de su cabeza y lo condujo hacia su palma.  

El metal se derritió, Sasha se distrajo unos momentos celebrando cuando el calor escapó y escaló su antebrazo.  

La manga de su abrigo estalló en llamas.  

Lanzó una maldición y agitó su brazo mientras trataba de no entrar en pánico.  

El fuego se extinguió hasta que media manga estaba hecha cenizas. Sasha imaginó lo frío que iba a estar su brazo cuando se despertara en las mañanas y decidió pensar en cosas más agradables.  

Unos pedazos de metal quemado cayeron al piso. Sasha empujó la puerta y se abrió con un rechinido.  

Movió, volteó y destrozó todo a su paso hasta que encontró una pequeña caja de aluminio. Las monedas y los billetes se movían de un lado al otro en el interior. 

Sonaba que era suficiente para comida, un abrigo nuevo y tal vez un boleto a Rumania.  

<<¿Rumania está cerca de la frontera?>>, pensó mientras guardaba la caja en su mochila. <<De verdad necesito un mapa. El que quemé en Samara hubiera sido muy útil ahora...>> 

La luz de una lámpara blanca lo cegó y una voz desconocida gritó: 

—¡ALTO! ¡PON LAS MANOS SOBRE TU CABEZA! 

Un policía estaba en la entrada, apuntándole con su arma.  

Sasha liberó todo el calor dentro de su cuerpo, y en un parpadeo, su abrigo se cubrió de llamas. De un movimiento se lo quitó y lo arrojó hacia el hombre.  

El policía se hizo a un lado para esquivar la bola de fuego y Sasha aprovechó la distracción. Salió corriendo de la oficina sin mirar atrás.  

<<¿Cómo me encontraron tan rápido?>>. El corazón le retumbaba en los oídos. <<¿Una alarma silenciosa?>>  

Escuchó pasos apresurados debajo de él y Sasha subió las escaleras. Había visto cuerdas en alguna habitación del quinto piso y podía usarlas para descender a la calle.  

Alcanzó a ver el uniforme de la segunda policía y un escalofrío le recorrió la nuca. El uniforme era idéntico al de la policía de San Petersburgo, pero era de un azul oscuro.  

<<¿¡De quién rayos estoy huyendo!? >>

En las escaleras del cuarto piso, lo esperaba un tercer policía y este era más raro que los otros dos.  

—¡Alto! —gritó el policía con una mano estirada. No parecía tener la intención de sacar el revolver de su funda.  

Ambos se quedaron quietos, apenas respirando, examinándose el uno al otro. Por su acento y piel morena, Sasha dedujo que era un extranjero haciéndose pasar por un policía ruso. Sus ojos oscuros eran cálidos y la expresión de su rostro era entre sorpresa y preocupación.  

Una mano delicada sujetó su brazo y una mujer exclamó: 

—¡Lo tengo!  

Sasha concentró todo el calor en su brazo y la mujer lo soltó de inmediato, lanzando un chillido de dolor.  

No se quedó a contemplar las ampollas que seguramente causó y corrió en dirección contraria.  

Con tres “policías” sobre sus talones, las posibilidades de escapar eran minúsculas. Tal vez si conseguía algo para bajar por el espacio del elevador... 

Un zumbido llenó el ambiente, como si pasara a lado de un panal de abejas. Su instinto lo urgió a ir más rápido, pero cada paso le costaba tanto trabajo como si estuviera caminando entre un metro de nieve.  

Bajó la cabeza y no vio sus pies. El piso gris y sólido se había vuelto blando como chicle. Estaba siendo devorado por el edificio y, con justa razón, Sasha entró en pánico.  

Alzó los pies, brincó y pateó, pero después de unos segundos, sus pies perdieron apoyo y quedaron volando. Cuando la mitad de su cuerpo fue absorbido, el cemento volvió a endurecerse y le aplastó las costillas.  

Sasha lanzó un siseó de dolor y la presión disminuyó. Una vez que su corazón se calmó, se dio cuenta que tenía medio cuerpo en el cuarto piso, las piernas flotando en el piso de abajo y un pedazo de cuerpo entre ambos.  

Se quedó quieto preguntándose qué rayos acababa de suceder.  

El ruido de unas pesadas botas acercándose lo hizo levantar la cabeza. El hombre al que le había arrojado su abrigo en llamas lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.  

Tan pronto como el hombre se acercó para ponerle las esposas, Sasha le sujetó el tobillo y dejó escapar el calor.  

No pasó nada. Su pantalón negro no estalló en llamas ni la piel se cubrió de ampollas. La sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó.  

Las esposas eran resistentes como el metal, pero no se derritieron como la cerradura.  

Sasha siempre estuvo consciente de que -en algún lugar- había policías preparados para lidiar con gente como él: fenómenos que podían quemar cosas con sólo desearlo. Trató de no pensar en todas las películas en las que se mostraban reos con una camisa de fuerza, encerrados en una pequeña celda sin ver nunca la luz del día. 

Había podido quemar a la mujer, sólo tenía que acompañarlos fuera del edificio y a la primera oportunidad huir otra vez. No se iba a arriesgar a comprobar si existían o no esas celdas.  

—Aleksandr Pavlenko —proclamó con voz triunfal—. Estás bajo arresto por destrucción de propiedad pública y privada, incendio, uso inapropiado de la magia… 

El mundo pareció congelarse como cuando le pones pausa a una película. Sasha no era un niño pequeño, sabía que la magia existía sólo en las historias, ¿pero de qué otra manera podía explicar el fuego?    

—¿Uso inapropiado de qué? —interrumpió Sasha.   

El hombre rodó los ojos y gritó: 

—¡Todo suyo Nina Ivanova! 

—¡De acuerdo! —respondió la mujer.  

El mismo zumbido llenó el ambiente, el cemento se volvió blando y terminó por absorber al chico.  

Cayó de sentón en el tercer piso, donde lo esperaban la mujer y el extranjero.  

La mujer tenía una mano apoyada en el muro, en cuanto se separó de él, el cemento se volvió sólido. 

—Vuelve a quemarme y me las vas a pagar, muchacho —amenazó la mujer. Hizo un movimiento con los dedos y unos pequeños relámpagos azules recorrieron su mano.  

<<Oh>>.  

El extranjero lo sujetó por el brazo y lo ayudó a levantarse. 

Sasha debió quedarse mucho tiempo viendo los dedos de la mujer porque su expresión de enojo cambió a una de resignación.   

 —Así es, Aleksandr, esto es magia —Chasqueó los dedos y las ampollas de su mano sanaron—. Tú y yo somos magos. La única diferencia es que tú generas calor y yo electricidad.

Sasha podía escuchar los pasos del hombre que lo había arrestado y miró hacia arriba. 

—El oficial Salko y yo somos  _nullers_ —dijo el extranjero—. Personas que no pueden usar magia y son inmunes a ella.  

—Considera que la mayoría de los humanos son  _nullers_  —dijo la mujer—. Serán tu peor pesadilla en el futuro.  

—O podríamos ser tus mejores aliados si llegaras a enfrentarte a un mago oscuro —añadió el extranjero, sonriendo.  

—Ajá, sí —dijo la mujer agitando el brazo—. Lo que le deje dormir en las noches, oficial Vázquez. 

Afuera del edificio los esperaban dos patrullas con las luces encendidas.  

Falsificar uniformes era sencillo, ¿pero dos patrullas?  

<<¿A qué rama del gobierno pertenecen estos sujetos?>> 

Mientras los adultos discutían a dónde llevárselo, Sasha sentía el frío de la mañana como pequeños cuchillos en la piel.  

Era muy cansado mantener el calor todo el tiempo, de haber sabido que de todas formas lo iban a capturar, no se hubiera quitado el abrigo.    

—Usualmente cuando arrestamos a un menor de edad por uso indebido de la magia lo llevamos con sus padres y dejamos que ellos se hagan cargo de la disciplina —dijo la mujer—. En tu caso... bueno, acompañarás a los oficiales al Cuartel Europeo de la Inquisición…

Los dos hombres la miraron con los ojos entrecerrados.

—…  Quiero decir, al cuartel de la Agencia Internacional de Investigación de lo Sobrenatural —Hubo una pausa y luego añadió—: Pero es un nombre muy largo, puedes sólo llamarla Inquisición.

—Por favor no —dijo el extranjero—. No tiene ningún parecido...

Parecía que estaban a punto de entrar en una larga discusión, luego se percataron que Sasha se alejaba lentamente y se quedaron callados.

El extranjero abrió la cajuela de una patrulla y le puso una cobija azul sobre sus hombros. Era más suave y tibia de lo que Sasha esperaba.

—Como te decía —dijo el oficial Salko—. Aleksandr Andreivich Pavlenko estás arrestado por uso indebido de la magia, destrucción de propiedad pública, incendio, robo y el asesinato de Svetlana y Andrei Pavlenko.  

El extranjero abrió la puerta de la patrulla y el oficial Salko lo obligó a agachar la cabeza para que entrara.  

Sasha se cubrió por completo con la manta. Todo el interior de la patrulla era a prueba de fuego, como pudo comprobar en segundos.  

En las pesadillas en las que era arrestado, los policías no tenían esa expresión en sus rostros.  

Sasha no necesitaba su lástima.  


	2. Hana "Saleh"

Usar tus puños en una pelea se consideraba un acto vergonzoso entre la familia Alexandria. Demostraba que la persona carecía de la inteligencia para resolver conflictos con palabras. Era una prueba que tus habilidades mágicas no eran lo suficientemente buenas para defenderte o atacar. Golpear y patear era el recurso de los bárbaros.  

Hana observó a los hombres ebrios peleando en la calle y murmuró: 

—Patético.  

Su padre cerró la ventana del cuarto con el ceño fruncido y la boca apretada.   

Su madre los observó un poco confundida de ver el mismo gesto en el rostro de ambos. Hana le sonrió para no preocuparla... más.  

Desde que tenía memoria nunca había vivido tanto tiempo con ellos. Asistió a una de las clases de su papá en la universidad y preparó la cena con su mamá. Eran personas geniales, y como siempre, Hana estaba maravillada de cómo se las arreglaban sin magia.  

Había sido un mes agradable, pero todo lo bueno tenía que terminar. Les dio un último abrazo y pidió perdón por hacerlos preocuparse tanto.  

—¿Estás segura de que no hay otra forma? —le preguntó su mamá.  

Hana lanzó una pequeña risa.  

—Esto es lo único que se me ocurre tomando en cuenta mi edad. Además, hay internet en Kalmuz, ¡podré verlos una vez a la semana! Aunque sea a través de un monitor. 

<<Es más de lo que los veía antes>>, añadió en su cabeza.  

—Pero Kalmuz suena tan peligroso... —comenzó su papá.

Hana miró sobre su hombro, un vaso vacío estaba sobre la mesa. Sintió la electricidad fluyendo debajo de sus dedos y la liberó.

El vaso se quebró y los pedazos de cristal se quedaron flotando en el aire. Hana murmuró un hechizo y los pedazos se volvieron a unir. El vaso quedó como nuevo, aunque tal vez un poco más pequeño.     

—Nada que no pueda manejar —dijo Hana con una sonrisa.   

Se separaron y se quedaron viendo unos segundos. Hana bajó la cabeza y su mamá aprovechó para acomodarle el  _hiyab_.  

—No dejen que los agentes encuentren mi varita —repitió Hana por enésima vez en el día.  

—Nunca —aseguró su padre. 

—Ten mucho cuidado, hija.  

—Lo haré, mamá —Hana dio un paso hacia la puerta—. Nos vemos en un par de horas.  

Con gran pesar, puso un pie delante del otro hasta que sus padres sólo eran una silueta en la puerta. Si todo salía bien, sus pobres padres no saldrían perjudicados para nada y sólo tendrían que perpetuar la mentira: "Nuestra hija está estudiando en América con su abuela".  

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la fuente. La noche había caído en la ciudad de Alejandría, pero había mucha gente caminando por la calle.  

Hana sacó la varita de repuesto que había encontrado en una tienda de antigüedades y empezó a recitar el hechizo para transformar el agua en sangre.  

Sintió como si su piel se cubriera de telarañas. Era su primer intento de realizar magia negra y no lo estaba encontrando divertido.  

<<¿Por qué hay gente que disfruta hacer esto?>>  

La varita era de pésima calidad y le estaba costando más trabajo de lo planeado. La gente la miraba, porque en el mundo _nonum_ una niña apuntando con una varita de madera y murmurando en voz baja era un espectáculo inusual.

Tener una audiencia era incómodo, pero finalmente, después de tres intentos fallidos, algo rojo y espeso comenzó a brotar de la fuente. 

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar: 

—¿Qué es eso?  

—Tal vez este sucia. 

—¿Acaso es...?  

—¡SANGRE!  

La gente comenzó a correr despavorida, Hana se mezcló entre la multitud y envió un mensaje desde su celular: 

"Está hecho". 

Se despidió de su puntuación en  _Candy Crush_ y dejó que la electricidad de su palma quemara los circuitos del celular.  

De acuerdo a la persona del otro lado de la línea, tenía 15 minutos para llegar a un lugar seguro y esconderse de los agentes. Luego, Hana saboteó el plan y en menos de dos minutos una voz le gritó en el oído: 

—¡Alto ahí! ¡Fuerza de Seguridad Mágica!  

Un pesado adulto la aplastó contra el suelo y le esposó las muñecas. Hana lanzó un gruñido de dolor y liberó toda la electricidad debajo de su piel.  

El agente lanzó una maldición, pero su uniforme azul, idéntico al de la policía de la ciudad de Alejandría, lo protegió de cualquier daño.  

—¿¡Dónde rayos está Control de Daños!? —preguntó el agente al aire—. ¡Tenemos un código rojo aquí y hay civiles aterrados por todos lados! 

<<Transformar agua en sangre está en cualquier libro barato de magia negra, con un demonio. ¡No pude escoger un hechizo más sencillo de contrarrestar!>>, pensó Hana, exasperada. 

La niña se retorció y lanzó débiles hechizos, sólo para aparentar que estaba tratando de huir.  

Alguien debió responderle, porque el agente siguió hablando: 

—Hemos capturado al objetivo de la fuente, ¿cuál es el estatus del equipo principal? ¿Ya aseguraron el cargamento? —Una pausa, luego alzó mucho las cejas—. ¿¡Qué decomisaron  _cuántas_  toneladas!?  

El agente al fin volteó a ver a Hana con una mirada llena de desprecio.  

<<Kalmuz, ¡allá voy!>> 

El adulto sujetó su brazo con tanta fuerza que le iba a dejar moretones. La condujo hasta una patrulla desde donde podía ver a un montón de uniformes azules tratando de controlar a la aterrada multitud.   

Tuvo que admitir que ver la desesperación en los rostros de los agentes por un hechizo tan simple hizo que la magia negra valiera la pena.  

Hana agachó su cabeza para que el agente no viera su sonrisa.  


	3. "Moon"

Los agentes estaban molestos. Los inquisidores estaban furiosos. Moon deseó conocer un hechizo que la volviera invisible para que ningún bando la volteara a ver. Por desgracia, esa clase de magia estaba muy por encima de ella.  

—¡Lo teníamos RODEADO! —gritó el oficial Moulin.  

—Todos nuestros agentes estaban en sus posiciones —dijo Chatelain—. Ustedes fallaron en reportar que había un elevador de servicio. 

—¿¡Y qué!? —exclamó el oficial Brault—. ¡SU ÚNICO TRABAJO ERA VIGILAR EL CALLEJÓN!  

—Sí, bueno, no fueron mis hombres los que salieron volando por una ventana porque subestimaron a una niña —dijo el agente Armand. Detrás de él, los otros cuatro agentes murmuraron entre ellos y estallaron en risas.  

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El oficial Moulin azotó contra el escritorio el fólder que estaba sosteniendo y golpeó al agente Armand en la cara.  

El caos se apoderó de la estación. Sillas, mesas y papeles salieron volando y los inquisidores dispararon sus armas de fuego al aire. Los agentes lanzaban fuego y relámpagos y murmuraban groserías cuando la magia pasaba sobre los inquisidores sin dañarlos.  

Tuvo un poco de envidia al ver que las ondas del agente Chatelain era lo suficientemente poderosas para mantener a los dos bandos separados. En circunstancias normales, Moon apenas si podía mover una hoja con las suyas. 

<<¡Esta es mi oportunidad!>>, pensó Moon. 

Tenía las manos esposadas frente a ella, pero tenía los pies libres y todos estaban tan ocupados que a nadie le importaría si una niña fuera a levantarse a estirar las piernas. 

Pegada a la pared, recorrió el vestíbulo de la estación de policía del Catorceavo Departamento. Pasó frente a las oficinas, donde algunos policías parisinos estaban trabajando sin apartar la vista de sus deberes. 

Moon se compadeció de los pobres policías  _nonums_  que actuaban de mediadores entre los agentes e inquisidores. Tenían que trabajar tanto para que al final les lanzaran un hechizo para que no pudieran recordar nada…

—¿Va a algún lado, señorita Moon? —preguntó una voz familiar.  

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y Moon giró la cabeza para encontrarse con los lentes redondos del oficial Vázquez.  

Moon se paralizó y dejó que el inquisidor la guiara a una sala de interrogatorio.  

—Me disculpo por la forma de actuar de mis compañeros —dijo el oficial con una sonrisa tímida—. Se supone que somos un ejemplo de cooperación entre magos y nullers, pero las cosas han estado un poco tensas últimamente.  

Le indicó que se sentará y Moon dejó caer todo su peso sobre la silla de metal.  

—Moon… —comenzó el oficial. 

Moon se encogió un poco. Odiaba ese tono de “estoy muy decepcionado de ti”.  

—… esta es la tercera vez que eres arrestada por la AIIS, sabes lo que eso significa. 

La chica afirmó con la cabeza y mantuvo su expresión de aburrimiento. Por dentro, estaba a punto de llorar.  

Vázquez suspiró y se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos.  

—Sé que eres una buena chica, Moon, ¡y muy talentosa! ¿Sabías que algunos consideran la falsificación un arte? 

El oficial abrió su billetera y puso sobre la mesa un billete de 10 euros. 

Moon reconoció el billete de inmediato, el cero estaba ligeramente cortado en la parte inferior, un terrible error que le costó su primer arresto y atrajo la atención de la AIIS. 

—Claro que el Banco Central Europeo no está de acuerdo con ellos. ¡Pero yo creo que es bastante bueno! ¿Los engañó por un rato, no? 

Moon se quedó viendo el error y recordó lo furioso que había estado Zheng.  

Zheng, su maestro, se encerró en el cuarto y destrozó un montón de cosas. Moon se quedó en el taller temblando, esperando una paliza, pero por más enojado que estuviera con ella, Zheng nunca la golpeó ni regañó.  

—Parece algo inofensivo, pero Moon debes entender —la voz severa de Vázquez la trajo de vuelta al presente—. Zheng Lee es un hombre peligroso. Falsificar no es su único crimen.  

Moon negó con la cabeza y miró al oficial a los ojos. En tres años nunca había visto que Zheng hiciera otra cosa más que falsificar. 

—Por favor, cualquier información que tengas sobre él que pueda llevar a su captura será muy valiosa. 

Moon hizo un corazón con sus dedos y luego se cubrió la boca con una mano.  

Vázquez alzó una ceja y trató de interpretar lo que Moon pensaba. 

—¿Lo amas y por eso no hablarás? 

Moon afirmó con la cabeza. Vázquez cerró las manos en un puño e hizo una mueca de desprecio. 

—Moon, te duplica la edad cómo podrías ama… 

Se puso de pie y paseó alrededor de la sala para calmarse. 

No era la primera vez que tenía esta conversación. El agente que la había arrestado la primera vez también había estado furioso cuando se rehúso a decir una palabra sobre la persona que le había enseñado a falsificar billetes.  

Un hombre adulto nunca podría entender el corazón de una adolescente. El oficial Vázquez, quien estaba encargado de lidiar con menores infractores de todo el mundo, podía reconocer cuando era una causa perdida y le frustraba no poder hacer algo.  

—Algún día te darás cuenta que Zheng no es la persona que creías que era —dijo el oficial—. Cuando ese día llegue, llámame y de inmediato haré un trato con la AIIS. 

<<Eso no pasará>>, pensó Moon.  

Vázquez recogió el billete de la mesa y lo guardó en su cartera con cuidado.  

Extrajo un cartón de leche con chocolate y se lo dio a Moon en las manos.  

_—_ _Gracias_ —dijo Moon moviendo los labios.  

—Le diré a alguien que te mande la cena. ¿Me dirás tu nombre esta vez, Moon? 

— _Nah._    

Abrió la puerta y los ruidos de la pelea invadieron la sala. Vázquez rodó los ojos y refunfuñó en voz baja algo parecido a “Trato con adolescentes más maduros…” 

  

Llegó el día del juicio y los inquisidores seguían enojados. Nadie había ganado la pelea y la Inquisición y la FSM se rehusaban a señalar a un culpable de entre sus filas.  

Los agentes continuaron trabajando en “cosas más importantes”, como lidiar con una red de traficantes de droga que recientemente habían sido arrestados en Egipto y ahora estaban revelando los nombres de sus contactos en Europa. Mientras que los inquisidores recibieron un regaño por parte del gobierno francés por desperdiciar recursos en una misión fracasada.     

Sin nadie a quien dirigirla, toda la ira de la Inquisición cayó sobre la única persona que habían arrestado en la operación.  

El fiscal, un nuller, propuso una sentencia de 12 años. Algo severo para que el gobierno francés dejara de molestar a la Inquisición.  

Moon no habló cuando la arrestaron. Ni cuando el fiscal y su abogado defensor llegaron a un acuerdo. Cuando el juez pronunció la sentencia, un pequeño grito de indignación abandonó su garganta.  

—La acusada pasará los primeros dos años de su sentencia en el Centro de Detención Juvenil Internacional. Al cumplir 18 será transferida a la Prisión Europa de Magos.  

El mundo pareció derrumbarse a su alrededor.

Kalmuz, la isla prisión rodeada de un mar de monstruos. El hogar del Primer Discípulo. Sólo los menores de edad que eran un peligro para la sociedad eran mandados allá.

¿Dos años en Kalmuz? ¡Hubiera preferido que la juzgaran como adulta!  

— _¡No es justo!_ —escribió Moon en un cuaderno—.  _¡No soy peligrosa!_  

Su abogado defensor se encogió de hombros. 

—Si hubieras cooperado en la evaluación psiquiátrica, esto no hubiera pasado. 

Cualquier detalle era importante. Sus huellas no estaban registradas. Su familia no la había declarado ni muerta ni desaparecida. Revelarles su nombre podría llevarlos directo a Zhang. Hablar y dejar que los oficiales escucharan su acento podría indicarles su lugar de nacimiento y ellos podrían dar con su nombre… 

Los oficiales la arrastraron de vuelta a la comisaría.  

No intentó escapar, el esfuerzo de usar sus ondas en algo tan pesado como un humano la dejaba inconsciente. La única magia que conocía requería de pintura. Moon aceptó su destino con la cabeza en alto y mirando a los oficiales a los ojos.  

—El viaje a Kalmuz dura dos días —explicó un oficial—. No recibirás comida durante ese tiempo, por eso, les damos la opción de viajar sedados. 

El oficial dejó salir un poco del líquido de la jeringa. 

El barco a Kalmuz zarpaba una vez cada dos meses. El oficial no tenía mucho tiempo y tomó como un “sí” el que Moon no hubiera respondido.

Después del pinchazo, no sintió nada más. 


	4. Las tres guardianas

Moon despertó ahogándose. Giró y escupió agua helada. 

Por un momento, temió que se tratara de los aspersores de agua del hotel. Tal vez, un usuario de calor había perdido el control de un experimento y era hora de recoger todo y huir. 

Luego se dio cuenta que el techo era de metal, apestaba a humedad y Zheng jamás se hospedaría en un hotel con una cama tan dura.

—¡Arriba! ¡La siesta terminó! —gritó una voz en inglés. 

Unas voces repitieron la misma orden en diferentes idiomas. 

Se incorporó con dificultad y escuchó bostezos a su alrededor. 

Estaba en el interior de la bodega de un barco. Su cama era una plancha de metal soldada a la pared que compartía con varios adolescentes. En total, veinte chicos y siete chicas de diferentes edades, tamaños y colores se estaban frotando los ojos y estirándose para sacudirse los efectos de la anestesia. 

El rechinido de una puerta hizo que giraran la cabeza. Una luz demasiado brillante y blanca los obligó a cubrirse los ojos. 

Olió la sal del mar y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, alcanzó a ver un pedazo de playa. 

—¡Cuando escuchen su nombre salgan por esta puerta! —gritó la misma voz que la despertó. 

—¡Ramón Quiroz González! —dijo una voz del otro lado de la puerta. Su pronunciación de la “r” le sonaba extraña. 

Un chico, el más cercano a la puerta, se levantó y salió tambaleándose.

—¡Hana Saleh! 

Hana Saleh, la primera niña del grupo, se levantó llena de entusiasmo. Tenía ojos oscuros, cabello negro cubierto por un  _hiyab_ , piel suave y curvas que sin duda se pronunciarían más cuando acabara de crecer...

—¡…Moon! Con un carajo, ¡MOON!

Moon se sobresaltó, y se levantó tan rápido que el mundo le dio vueltas y tropezó apenas después de un paso. 

El barco pareció irse de lado y todos estallaron en carcajadas. 

Llena de vergüenza, dio sus primeros pasos en Kalmuz. 

Había escuchado que Kalmuz estaba en alguna parte entre el Océano Índico y el Pacífico. Muy pocas personas conocían su locación exacta. Los huracanes y los monstruos marinos mantenían a los prisioneros adentro y a los enemigos del Primer Discípulo alejados. 

Moon sintió un tirón en las esposas que rodeaban sus muñecas y volteó la vista hacia enfrente. Paso a paso, tan rápido como se lo permitían sus pies encadenados, recorrió el muelle hasta el final.  

La isla estaba dominada por un volcán que le hacía cosquillas a las nubes. Una selva verde y frondosa se extendía desde casi la cima hasta la playa. Entre las palmeras llenas de cocos, Moon alcanzó a ver flores brillantes que la estaban... ¿saludando?

Apartó la vista de la selva. El único rastro de humanos era el muelle de madera, un faro con una antena en la punta y un gigantesco muro gris detrás de él. 

A lo largo del muelle los esperaban veinte guardias armados con garrotes. Todos usaban gorra, una camisa negra de manga corta y shorts cafés. Moon podía sentir la mirada de todos, aunque los lentes de sol ocultaban sus ojos. 

<<Agh... Nullers. Justo lo que necesitaba: más nullers en mi vida>>.

—¡Aleksandr Pavlenko! —gritó el guardia por última vez.  

Un chico rubio, alto y blanco como la nieve salió bostezando del barco. 

Harto de estar bajo el sol, el guardia jaló las esposas del chico y dijo:

—¡Más rápido, no tenemos todo el día! 

El chico contestó algo en ruso con el ceño fruncido. 

—¡Dije más rápido, gusano! 

Apenas el guardia tocó su hombro, el niño lo empujó tan fuerte que cayó del muelle. 

Los guardias fueron a ayudar a su compañero de inmediato y lo sacaron del mar justo a tiempo para evitar que una criatura llena de dientes le arrancara los pies. 

Se desató una discusión. Los guardias amenazaban y gritaban en un idioma que el niño no entendía, lo cual frustraba a todos. 

Aprovechando que los guardias estaban distraídos, un chico murmuró un hechizo y las cadenas de sus pies se rompieron. Huyó por la playa, evitando el mar a toda costa. 

Cuando los guardias se dieron cuenta que había alguien corriendo por la arena, dejaron de pelearse con el chico ruso y se quedaron viendo, inmóviles.

_< <_¿Acaso no lo van a detener? _> >_

Los guardias sonrieron y una voz exclamó:

—¡Abran bien los ojos y contemplen lo que pasa cuando tratan de escapar!

Moon sintió un peso en el estómago y algo frío recorrió su espalda…

Un rugido hizo temblar la tierra debajo de ellos. Los árboles se inclinaron por el viento. Voltearon hacia arriba y una silueta negro surcó el cielo. 

<<No es cierto…>>

Un par de alas, una cola cubierta de espinas, escamas negras que brillaban bajo los rayos del sol, y después de uno segundos, una columna de humo surgió de su nariz. 

<<NO ES CIERTO>>.

—Dios mío.

—Creí que esto de la magia era mentira —escuchó decir a uno de los chicos. 

El dragón descendió hasta que pudieron ver su iris roja y voló hacia el chico que había huido. Abrió la boca y cuando remontó el vuelo, el chico había desaparecido. 

<<¡Se lo comió! ¡Se lo comió entero!>>, pensaba Moon llena de pánico.

—¡Díganle ‘hola’ a la mascota del alcaide Halloran! —gritó un guardia y señaló al dragón 

El dragón gruñó y mostró una hilera de afilados dientes cubiertos de sangre.

—Todo aquel que no esté adentro del faro en 10 segundos será devorado. Diez… Nueve… Ocho…

Tropezando, empujando y cojeando, el grupo de chicos corrió al faro. Moon fue la última en entrar y lo logró justo cuando el dragón aterrizó frente al faro. 

Su ojo rojo los vigiló desde la ventana más alta. Moon pudo calmar su agitado corazón cuando vio que el dragón no hacía un esfuerzo por perseguirlos. 

Adentro del faro los esperaba un laberinto de puertas metálicas y pasillos con manchas oscuras y misteriosas. 

—¡Las niñas por la derecha! ¡Niños por la izquierda! 

Moon entró por la segunda puerta a la derecha, donde dos mujeres la esperaban. Una de ellas cargaba con un aparato que parecía un celular montado en un escáner de código de barras. 

La mujer alzó el aparato y se escuchó un “clic”. En la pantalla apareció su fotografía y la mujer afirmó con la cabeza. 

—Desvístete —ordenó en francés y le quitó las esposas de los pies y manos. 

Examinaron cuidadosamente que no trajera drogas, armas, o cualquier cosa extraña en ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Pasó debajo de detectores de metal, rayos x, y finalmente, la bañaron con agua que acabó de remover cualquier magia que usó para cambiar su apariencia. 

En el piso pudo ver su verdadero rostro reflejado, lleno de acné, dientes torcidos y labios gruesos. Su largo cabello se volvió rizado e imposible de peinar, y por más agua que arrojaron, no lograron remover el tinte plateado. 

Moon se sintió poderosa cuando las guardias la dejaron marchar. En un lugar donde tendría que comer y moverse cuando le dijeran, era una victoria poder escoger el color de su cabello. 

Se puso unos zapatos blancos de tela, un pantalón que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla y una playera blanca de manga corta con franjas moradas. Le entregaron un saco con más ropa, sábanas, cosas de baño y una amenaza: “cuídalo bien porque hay poca ropa extra grande”.

Salió del faro y el centro de detención al fin quedó a la vista. 

Cuatro torres se alzaban vigilando los puntos cardinales, y hasta arriba, un par de hombres armados con rifles de francotirador caminaban de un lado a otro. Muros gigantescos con alambres de púas en los bordes rodeaban una cadena de edificios de piedra. La entrada era una reja de metal donde cabía un camión. Las palabras “CENTRO DE DETENCIÓN JUVENIL INTERNACIONAL” flotaban sobre la reja. 

Cuando los 20 chicos salieron de las duchas, los hicieron marchar a través de tantas puertas que les quedó muy claro que no había manera de salir de la prisión. A menos que tuvieras llaves. 

<<¿Cómo puedo conseguir esas 14 llaves?>>

Todos los pensamientos de escape salieron volando cuando llegaron a un salón de clases. Había cerca de 30 bancas y sobre ellas una bandeja con comida. Corrió a la parte de enfrente, lejos de la pelea por los lugares más cercanos a la entrada y se sentó. 

La comida consistía en sopa, un sándwich de jamón, gelatina y un vaso de jugo de naranja. La sopa estaba fría, el sándwich blando y la gelatina no tenía sabor. Aun así, Moon limpió la bandeja y se preguntó si podría comer más.

—¡Bienvenidos a Kalmuz! —exclamó una voz femenina. 

Moon parpadeó. Una mujer cubierta por una burka negra y roída estaba sentada en el escritorio del profesor. Con algunos movimientos se asomaban unos pies morenos, delicados, limpios y descalzos. 

<<¿En qué momento llegó ahí?>> 

—Sabemos que nadie quiere estar en este lugar —dijo otra mujer—. Pero la mayoría tuvo varias advertencias para que dejaran de usar su magia de forma inapropiada y no hicieron caso.

Moon sintió algo rozar su pie y bajó la vista para encontrarse un zorro blanco como la nieve, sus tres colas ondeaban con cada paso que daba y de un salto se sentó junto a la mujer de la burka. 

Moon contuvo un chillido. Su pelaje era esponjoso y parecía tan suave…

<<¡Qué linda!>> 

Esa vez, todos se dieron cuenta cuando una enorme mujer con escamas y cola de serpiente atravesó la pared. 

—Nosotras somos las guardianas de los bloques—dijo la mujer serpiente—. Estamos a cargo de su seguridad y vigilamos que acaten todas las reglas. 

—Es un gusto conocerlos —dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo. 

Todo el grupo estaba contemplando a las mujeres que no eran humanas. Moon había usado pelo de unicornio en pociones y vio troles patrullando los cuarteles de la Fuerza de Seguridad Mágica. Toda su vida había creído que los dragones no existían y acababa de ver uno, ¿cuántos seres y criaturas mágicas todavía seguían caminando sobre este mundo? 

Sabía que la zorra era una kitsune, un ser mágico de la mitología japonesa, pero ¿qué eran las otras dos? 

—Trátenos con respeto y seremos sus mejores aliadas en esta prisión —dijo la mujer serpiente. 

—Desafíenos y seremos su peor pesadilla —añadió la mujer de la burka en voz baja. 

La kitsune le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación a su compañera. 

—En unos minutos los guiaremos a sus celdas, pero antes, queremos dejar un par de reglas en claro.

La kitsune alzó su esponjosa patita y un relámpago formó la palabra "Reglas" en el pizarrón.

—Regla número uno: Usar magia está prohibido. 

La habitación se llenó de un zumbido y una serie de relámpagos cubrieron el techo y las paredes. Todos formaban la frase "Usar magia está prohibido" en diferentes idiomas. 

—Si los guardias los descubren haciendo magia los enviarán a solitario por un día —dijo la mujer serpiente. 

—Nosotras podemos detectar si alguien hace una chispa o una onda sin importar dónde estemos —dijo la burka. 

—Dicho esto, sabemos lo difícil que es para los cachorros humanos controlar su magia, por eso, si detectamos que hicieron magia por accidente, lo dejaremos pasar —finalizó la kistune. 

Moon alzó una ceja y no fue la única. No apreciaba ser llamada "cachorra humana". 

—Regla número dos: los niños no pueden entrar a la sección de niñas y viceversa —dijo la burka—. Por seguridad de todos, las niñas y los niños no pueden tocarse.

En el techo y las paredes el fuego escribió la regla número dos.

Para comprobar lo que acaba de decir, trataron de tocar a la niña más cerca de ellos y una fuerza los repelió, como si ambos fueran imanes con la misma carga. 

—Por más que pataleen y lloren, este hechizo es irrevocable —continuó la burka—. Pásense de listos todo lo que quieran, nunca nadie ha encontrado cómo contrarrestarlo.   

—Regla número tres: los aparatos electrónicos están prohibidos para los de uniforme amarillo y las cosas de vidrio están prohibidas para los de uniforme morado. Creo que todos estarán de acuerdo con esta regla. 

Moon recordó la cantidad de focos que rompía siempre que tenía pesadillas y afirmó con la cabeza. 

La mujer serpiente escribió la regla en el pizarrón. Luego el plumón repitió la regla en diferentes idiomas con un solo movimiento de su muñeca. 

Algunos pensaban que las ondas eran aburridas, Moon se alegraba que fueran invisibles. 

—Regla número cuatro —anunció la kitsune con voz seria—. Durante cuatro horas diarias, tendrán que realizar "deberes". Estos deberes ayudan a que la prisión sea un lugar autosustentable y serán asignados por nosotras, basados en sus preferencias y habilidades. 

—Así que, por favor, hagan sus deberes —añadió Lasmí—. Evítense problemas con los guardias.

El plumón, la electricidad y el fuego replicaron la regla número cuatro. En francés, el fuego decía "Hagan sus malditos deberes, flojos".

—Hay un montón de reglas más. Usen su sentido común, jóvenes, y regresarán a su casa vivos y en una sola pieza.

La puerta se abrió con un rechinido y la burka salió primero. 

—Mi nombre es Dana. Estoy a cargo de los usuarios de calor, los de uniforme rojo. Levanten esos traseros y síganme al bloque H.  

La kitsune se dirigió a la puerta cuando el último niño de uniforme rojo salió de la habitación.

—Mi nombre es Yuki. Los de uniforme amarillo, si son tan amables de acompañarme al bloque E. 

En la habitación sólo quedaron 7 chicos con franjas moradas en su uniforme. La mujer serpiente sonrió. 

—Ah, los usuarios de ondas, pesadillas de  _nullers_ y seres mágicos por igual. Hay pocas cosas en este mundo que sean capaces de contrarrestar las ondas producidas por humanos, por eso, el alcaide Halloran optó por asignarme a mí. Mi nombre es Laksmí, soy una  _naga_ , la mayoría vive en la India, por eso es raro que nos conozcan en otras partes del mundo. 

La mujer avanzó despacio hacia la pared. 

—Puedo alterar mi peso a voluntad, por eso, ninguno de ustedes será tan fuerte como para moverme con sus ondas. Antes de llevarlos al bloque W, les daré un recorrido por el Centro. 

Siguieron a la mujer serpiente al interior del Centro y se detuvieron hasta que llegaron a una enorme sala con tres hileras de mesas que iban de punta a punta. Las largas bancas estaban vacías. Alcanzaban a escuchar el canto de los pájaros y voces a los lejos. 

—Este es el comedor —dijo Laksmí—. Está abierto sólo 3 horas para el desayuno, comida y cena. Si no estás aquí en esas horas para tomar tus alimentos tendrás que esperar hasta el siguiente turno. 

Salieron del comedor y cruzaron un enorme patio con canchas de básquetbol, fútbol y un gimnasio. Estaba totalmente cubierto por un domo de cristal y Moon alcanzaba a escuchar un zumbido proveniente de allá arriba. 

Las nubes se arremolinaban y los pájaros de colores pasaban volando sin acercarse. 

—Arriba del comedor está la biblioteca. Esa de allá es la escuela—Señaló a un edificio de cuatro pisos—. Pueden tomar hasta cuatro clases de lunes a sábado de 8 a 12.  

Tres edificios de tres pisos estaban cruzando el patio. Dos tenían ventanas, el de la izquierda tenía una gran letra “E” y el del centro una letra “H”. Entraron al de la derecha. Tenía una puerta muy ancha y ninguna ventana.

—Esta es la sala común del bloque W —dijo la mujer—. Tenemos juegos de mesa y cartas a su disposición. Traten de no romperlos, por favor. 

La sala tenía sofás desgarrados y llenos de hoyos, un futbolito, una mesa de ping pong y muchas mesas de todos los tamaños donde había varios chicos sentados jugando cartas o ajedrez.

En cuanto habló Laksmí, Moon sintió las miradas de todos posarse sobre ellos. Algunos eran sutiles, otros eran descarados con sus sonrisas burlonas. 

_—_ _Hey_ _, checa a los nuevos_ —dijo una chica en francés a su compañera con quien estaba jugando damas chinas. 

— _La de cabello plateado se ve presa fácil_ —le respondió afirmando la cabeza. 

A Moon se le fue el estómago a la garganta y le dio nauseas. 

—La escalera de la izquierda es el dormitorio de los hombres y el de la derecha de las mujeres —siguió hablando Laksmí—. Cualquiera que intente poner un pie en el dormitorio que no les pertenece recibirá una descarga eléctrica que los dejará inconscientes.

En la parte de atrás unos chicos se cubrieron la boca para reírse.

—Las travesuras, peleas y destrucción de la propiedad serán castigadas de acuerdo a la gravedad del crimen. Usualmente implicará limpiar baños o realizar alguna otra actividad… desagradable. Si agreden al personal de la prisión serán enviados a solitario al instante. Y créanme, si aquí en los bloques hace calor, sentirán que las celdas solitarias son el infierno. 

Los más cercanos hicieron una mueca y murmuraron entre ellos.  

“Háganle caso”, parecían decir. 

—Afirmen con la cabeza si entendieron lo que dije —dijo Laksmí. 

Moon afirmó al mismo tiempo que el resto, excepto uno. 

—¿Nirmal? —preguntó Laksmí. 

El chico de piel morena y ojos ligeramente rasgados se puso rígido. 

— _Namaste_  —dijo Laksmí y volvió a repetir toda la explicación en el idioma del chico. 

En lo que Nirmal escuchaba, Moon se quedó viendo a una chica que estaba trenzando el largo cabello de su amiga mientras charlaban animadas. 

Por alguna razón eso le dio esperanza que no todos en este lugar eran cavernícolas agresivos…

—¡Kae! —llamó Laksmí—. ¿Puedes vigilar a los chicos nuevos por mí un minuto, por favor?

El chico llamado Kae se separó de la multitud y Moon se quedó con la boca abierta.

Su piel era lisa, ojos negros y rasgados, pómulos marcados, músculos definidos y su sonrisa parecía derretir corazones. Kae era el chico más guapo que jamás hubiese visto en persona. Si le dijeran que era una estrella de k-pop, lo creería.  

Entonces Moon notó sus orejas. A pesar de que no arruinaban para nada las facciones finas de su rostro, eran ligeramente puntiagudas. 

<<¿Elfo?>> 

No. Un elfo tendría las orejas más puntiagudas. Eso quería decir que era mitad elfo, mitad humano.

—… llevémonos bien —finalizó Kae con una reverencia. 

Hasta su voz era melodiosa. 

Moon alguna vez había escuchado decir a Zheng que los hijos de elfos y ninfas eran muy afortunados porque siempre heredaban afinidad por la magia y belleza. En cambio, para los hijos de otras especies era una ruleta rusa saber qué iban a conseguir…

Kae examinó a los recién llegados y sus ojos se detuvieron en ella. Moon casi siente que el corazón se le detiene y toda la sangre se iba a sus mejillas. 

—Tienes bonito cabello —dijo con una sonrisa.  

Moon bajó la vista al instante y podía jurar que le saldría humo por las orejas. Que un chico tan guapo dijera que su cabello era bonito…

—¡Hey! ¡Basta! —reclamaron los otros recién llegados. 

Moon levantó la cabeza y se horrorizó al ver que había empujado a la gente a su alrededor con su ondas. 

<<¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!>>, pensó mientras hacía pequeñas reverencias con la cabeza. 

<<Estúpidas ondas. Estúpidos sentimientos>>.

—Niñas, ¿pueden dejar de babear por Kae y acompañarme, por favor? —dijo en voz baja Laksmí. 

Moon y la otra chica bajaron la cabeza y siguieron a la mujer serpiente. 

La zona de las niñas ocupaba la mitad del piso de en medio. Las paredes y los techos estaban llenos de humedad y hoyos, pero el piso estaba más limpio de lo que Moon hubiera esperado. 

—Moon y Abigail, ustedes estarán en la celda 32. 

La celda 32 tenía una litera con dos colchones llenos de manchas. El retrete con su lavabo estaba junto a la puerta, un poco escondido a menos que supieras a donde ver. 

<<Adiós privacidad>>.

—Encontraran productos de higiene personal en sus sacos —dijo Laksmí—. Las regaderas están al fondo de este pasillo. Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a acomodar a los niños. 

Laksmí se fue y el espejo en la celda ondeó como el agua. 

Abigail colocó su sábana en la cama de arriba y miró de reojo a Moon, como retándola a decir algo. Moon colocó su sábana en la cama de abajo con calma. 

La chica de arriba se acostó en la litera y se quedó callada. Tal vez estaba durmiendo o sólo no quería que Moon la molestara. 

Moon se sentó en su cama, agachándose para no estrellarse con la litera de arriba y suspiró. 

<<Así que esta es mi vida ahora>>.

Se lamentó en silencio. Si tan solo hubiera copiado bien los billetes no estaría en prisión…

 —¿Tú eres Moon? —preguntó una chica en la entrada de su celda.

Sintió que se le congelaba la sangre y se puso de pie, lista para huir. 

La chica levantó el brazo y una onda arrojó a Moon contra la pared. 

Su cabeza rebotó y Moon ahogó un grito de dolor. No tuvo tiempo para recuperarse cuando sintió que alguien sujetaba su cabello. 

_ZINK_

El sonido de tijeras cortando resonó en la celda y por unos segundos el tiempo pareció detenerse. Mechones de su cabello, la única cosa que había podido mantener de su vieja vida con Zheng, yacían en el suelo. 

La niña guardó las tijeras y se salió riendo. 

—¿Quién tiene cabello bonito ahora? —preguntó a nadie en particular.

Temblando, Moon levantó su mano. La mitad de su cabello era larga, la mitad le llegaba casi al ras del cuero cabelludo

Sus piernas dejaron de sostener su peso y se deslizó por la pared. 

Odiaba este lugar. Se odiaba a sí misma por ser tan débil y tonta como para caer aquí. 

Al llegar al suelo abrazó sus rodillas y lloró.


	5. Ojos de gato

A las 6 de la mañana unas trompetas resonaban sobre las cabezas de todos los reos.  

Era un sonido que te despertaba al instante y te dejaba zumbando los oídos hasta que bajabas al comedor a desayunar. Hana aun no podía acostumbrarse y cada mañana se golpeaba en la cabeza con la litera de arriba. 

—Au —escuchaba quejarse a Ava, quien se sobaba la frente después de haberse estrellado contra el techo.  

Ava Lynch era el nombre de su compañera de celda. Tenía 14 años, nacida y criada en Australia. No sabía que existía la magia hasta que un día se inundó el edificio donde vivía con su familia y electrocutó a todos los que estaban con ella en el primer piso.  

Cuando los inquisidores llegaron por ella, sus padres estaban en terapia intensiva. Ava se resistió al arresto y después de freír un marcapasos, recibió un pase directo a Kalmuz.  

Hana no sabía que era un marcapasos, pero sonaba importante. 

<<Debo investigarlo más al rato>>.  

Cuando Hana recibió su uniforme, le dieron la opción de añadir guantes de hule. Hana los rechazó porque eran una tremenda molestia y se sentía capaz de ir por la vida sin electrocutar gente. Ava nunca se los quitaba. 

—¡Hola, Ava! ¿Vamos a desayunar? —preguntó Hana, emocionada.  

Ava se frotó los ojos y afirmó con la cabeza.  

Estaban en la planta baja del bloque E. Tomaron su canasta de baño, ropa limpia, y se dirigieron al fondo del pasillo, donde estaban las regaderas.  

Los baños eran más vapor que agua. A pesar de que prácticamente todo el bloque E estaba cubierto de hule y goma, las guardias tenían que estar muy al pendiente de que las niñas no se pelearan en los baños y el agua causara una tragedia. 

—¡Ey, tú! ¡La de la regadera 13! ¡Mueve tu trasero y dale el lugar a alguien más!  

Hana tomó una toalla y regresó a los vestidores, donde se encontró con Cameron Wilson, una chica grande y fornida, llena de cicatrices y quemaduras. Había escuchado decir que casi mata a golpes a su compañera de celda y estuvieron a punto de transferirla a la prisión de adultos, pero el juez se apiadó de ella y la dejó en Kalmuz.  

—¡Hola Cameron! —saludó Hana—. ¿Cómo te fue en tu examen? 

Cameron gruñó algo que parecía un “Bien”.  

—¿En serio? ¡Muchas felicidades! ¿Lo ves? Te dije que la historia no era tan difícil... 

Cameron no una persona extrovertida, sólo contestaba con gruñidos casi imposibles de entender. Si Hana y sus divagaciones no fueran bienvenidas en su presencia, Cameron se lo habría dejado claro.  

A las 7 de la mañana Hana y Ava estaba en la fila del comedor. Se acercaron a la barra y un chico de uniforme rojo, más dormido que despierto, les entregó una charola rosa.  

El desayuno consistía de pan, un huevo duro y leche. Era difícil tener una buena actitud cuando esto era lo primero que tenías que comer en el día.  

Hana trató de no pensar en las montañas de fruta, té y jugo que su abuela estaría desayunando en este momento y se forzó a sonreír.  

Buscaron dos asientos libres. A pesar de que había tres largas mesas, una para cada bloque, los chicos y las chicas se sentaban donde se les daba la gana.  

La mayoría se juntaba con los que hablaban su mismo idioma. Hana trató de acercarse a los chicos alemanes en su primer día y recibió un empujón que la mandó al suelo. Desde entonces había evitado acercarse a los europeos.  

Su idioma natal era árabe, pero sólo otros cuatros niños lo hablaban y evitaban a Hana porque “ _niña_ ”.  

<<Al diablo con ellos, entonces>>. 

Ava localizó a su grupo de australianos y le hizo señas a Hana para que fueran a sentarse con ellos.  

—Nah, tú ve con ellos. Yo seguiré buscando mi grupo.  

—¿Segura? —preguntó Ava.  

—Sí, sí, ve.  

Ava se encogió de hombros y se fue a sentarse con sus amigos. Los australianos eran alivianados y adoptaban a los de nacionalidades raras, pero Hana quería conocer más gente.  

<<Habla con todos. Saca toda la información que puedas>>. 

Varios comían junto a grupos, pero se sentaban en las orillas para no participar en las conversaciones, sólo aparentaban pertenecer al grupo para no ser blanco fácil.  

Los ojos de Hana se detuvieron en una niña sentada en el fondo del comedor. Desde esta distancia no podía ver otra cosa más que su pequeña figura y su lacio cabello cubriéndole la cara.  

En los siete días que Hana había desayunado en Kalmuz, siempre veía a esa niña comiendo sola. Todo el mundo parecía evitarla.  

—Oye, ¿quién es ella? —le preguntó al chico de la barra.  

El chico miró a la niña de cabello lacio y sus ojos se abrieron.  

—Esa es Ceri Summers —respondió—. Es un monstruo.  

—¿Un monstruo? —repitió Hana con extrañeza.  

El chico afirmó con la cabeza efusivamente.  

—Es hija de una familia súper rica, pero ni aun así pudieron evitar que la mandaran a Kalmuz porque —el chico bajó la voz, hasta quedar en un susurro—: dicen que electrocutó a ciento veinte niños y los padres se unieron para levantar cargos. 

Ávida de unirse al chisme, otra niña de la barra añadió: 

—Yo escuché que condujo el auto de una maestra y lo estrelló en el apartamento de su directora. El apartamento estaba en el quinto piso.... 

—Y eso son sólo los rumores —dijo el chico—. Al mismo tiempo que ella, llegó un asesino chico condenado por homicidio, alto y fuerte. Cinco minutos solos en un salón de clases y tuvieron que mandar al gigante al psiquiátrico.  

—¡Tiene doce años! —exclamó la chica—. ¿Cómo es posible que sepa utilizar magia y no ser un monstruo?  

<<Doce años… Summers…>>  

El apellido le sonaba familiar. 

Hana estaba debatiendo sobre acercarse o no. ¿Qué tal si era antisocial y violenta como el chico ruso que se peleó con los guardias recién llegando? Alcanzaba a ver las franjas amarillas del uniforme de Ceri Summers y si su teoría era correcta, esos rumores eran completamente ciertos.  

<<Si nadie se le acerca entonces lo mejor será abordarla en otro momento…>> 

Como si de una señal divina se tratase, un chico con uniforme rojo se levantó de su asiento, rodeado de todos los otros chicos que hablaban español, y se fue a sentar con Ceri Summers.  

Intercambiaron vasos, uno lleno de jugo y el otro lleno de leche, y el niño dijo algo que hizo reír a Ceri.  

<<¡No es antisocial! ¡Bingo! >>

Hana caminó con la charola y no se detuvo hasta que llegó frente a Summers.  

—¡Hola! —dijo Hana inocentemente —. ¿Me puedo sentar con ustedes?  

Ceri la barrió con la mirada y frunció el ceño. Sus ojos amarillos y pupilas alargadas atrapaban la vista. Hana se le quedó viendo, como cualquier persona normal que nunca había visto ojos como esos en un humano.  

—Em… ¡claro, adelante! —dijo el niño, indicándole que se sentara junto a él.  

Hana volteó a ver al chico. Su cabello era café y cuando sonreía se le hacían hoyuelos en las mejillas.  

<<Ah, es lindo>>.  

—¡Muchas gracias! —dijo Hana—. No saben las veces que me han tirado la charola.  

Se dejó caer a lado del niño y Ceri tronó la boca. 

Ok, era obvio que no era bienvenida, pero Ceri se llevaba bien con el niño, entonces podía acercarse a él primero.  

—Sí, te entendemos —respondió el niño—. Em… ¿tu nombre es…? 

—Hana. Hana Saleh. ¿Y el tuyo?  

Al chico se le iluminaron los ojos.  

—¿Hana Saleh? ¿Tú eres la que utilizó magia negra en Egipto?  

Hana infló el pecho. No era algo de lo que debería sentirse orgullosa, pero era bueno para su ego ver la admiración en los ojos del chico. 

—Sí, así es... 

—Agh, lo único que hizo fue transformar el agua en sangre, ¡cualquier idiota con un libro de magia negra barato podría hacerlo! —interrumpió Ceri.  

<<¡Qué forma de matar la atmósfera, Summers!>>, pensó Hana con la sonrisa congelada en el rostro.  

—No importa —dijo, dirigiéndole una mirada severa—. A nuestra edad la magia negra no es algo fácil, Ceri.  

<<Exacto. Tú dile, pequeño niño hispano>>. 

_—_ Mi nombre es Adam Lira. Ella es Ceri Summers. ¡Es un gusto conocerte!  

—Encantada —dijo Hana, siendo sólo la mitad de sincera.  

Ceri azotó el vaso de leche que estaba bebiendo.  

— _¿Por qué le dices mi nombre a esta víbora de desierto?_ —preguntó Ceri en francés.  

— _¡Oh, vamos,_ _Ceri_ _! Es casi de tu edad y está en tu bloque, te hará bien tener una amiga_ —le respondió Adam, igual en francés, aunque con un acento terrible.  

Hana no perdió la compostura. Sus primos eran capaces de decir insultos más crueles que “víbora de desierto”.  

Tenía que contarle a su abuela que había conocido a una Ceri Summers de ojos amarillos, seguramente ella sabría qué hacer... 

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Ceri con rudeza.  

—¿Aquí? —repitió Hana, fingiendo demencia—. Em… ¿por qué quiero sentarme en un lugar para comer?  

—No quise decir eso. ¿Qué haces aquí, en Kalmuz? —dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.  

—¡Ah, oh! Conocí a alguien que me dijo que si distraía a los agentes por unos minutos me daría un buen dinero y pues… ¡caí aquí! Pero no es tan malo, hay comida y techo al menos.  

Ceri parecía lista para seguir el interrogatorio, mientras que Adam no parecía convencido con su mentira.  

<<Rayos>>. 

¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Había sido demasiado feliz? Las personas en su situación tal vez deberían verse un poco más enojadas y preocupadas.  

<<Maldita sea, tengo que mejorar>>. 

—¿Y ustedes? —preguntó Hana, tratando de desviar la atención.  

Ceri bufó y le dio una mordida a su huevo.  

—Robé un pedazo de pan —respondió Adam.  

—¿Un pedazo de pan? —repitió Hana.  

—Y luego traté de escapar y me aumentaron la condena.  

—Ah, ¿y cuándo estabas a punto de cumplir la condena te volviste a trata de escapar?  

Adam sonrió y levantó su vaso de leche.  

—Exacto.  

Algunos chicos no querían decir qué crimen había cometido, pero tarde o temprano todos se enteraban porque el chisme volaba.   

De cualquier manera, Hana había arruinado el primer acercamiento a este par y ahora tenía que arreglarlo.  

—¿Le contaste sobre el pan? —preguntó una voz melodiosa.  

Hana se giró y se le quedó viendo al dueño de la voz. Kae Il-Song, del bloque W, el chico más guapo de la prisión, se sentó a su derecha. 

<<¡Guau! ¿Acaso está subiendo la temperatura?>>  

—Ella me entendió —respondió Adam.  

Kae rodó los ojos.  

—No te lo tomes personal, no le dice a nadie qué robó —dijo Kae, dirigiéndose a ella.  

Hana se tomó un momento para admirar la forma en la que el uniforme abrazaba sus músculos.  

—¿Qué te hace creer que estoy aquí por robar algo? —preguntó indignado Adam.  

Con una velocidad inhumana, Kae clavó su tenedor en el huevo de la charola de Adam.  

—Esto es mío, muchas gracias por cuidarlo —dijo Kae y llevó el huevo a su charola.  

Hana parpadeó. En un momento Kae se había acercado a ellos con su charola llena y al siguiente la charola vacía de Adam tenía un huevo.  

Adam protestó y Kae cubrió su charola con un brazo. 

—Aléjate de mi comida, ladrón.  

—¡Te dieron más comida que a mí! 

—Tú trabajas en la cocina, te desquitarás en unas horas. 

—Pero muero de hambre ahora... 

<<Todavía hay esperanza>>. 

Ceri siguió comiendo mientras observaba a los chicos con una sonrisa. Adam y Kae se siguieron peleando por la comida, pero ninguno se cambió de lugar.  

<<Estos tres son cercanos>>, pensó Hana. Tal vez había arruinado las cosas con el par, pero todavía podía hacerse amiga de Kae Il-Song.  

Las trompetas sonaron en el comedor, anunciando el comienzo de las clases. Todos se levantaron y abandonaron el comedor antes de que los guardias los empezaran a picar con sus macanas.  

A pesar de que era obligatorio asistir a clases, sólo había 10 maestros para una población de casi 400 adolescentes. La mayoría iba porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer y se peleaban por alcanzar un lugar con un profesor que no fuera aburrido.  

Enseñaban más o menos lo mismo que una escuela americana. Como había chicos que sólo duraban dos meses y otros que vivían ahí 3 años, era difícil seguir un currículum y los agotados profesores hacían lo que podían por enseñar algo.  

Hana estaba encantada con la escuela y por aprender las cosas que enseñaban en el mundo nonum. Los Alexandria tomaban clases con 5 o 6 niños de su edad a la sombra de un árbol en las afueras de la biblioteca. El profesor era algún adulto experto en el tema que tenía una tarde libre para charlar con los niños. Si alguno quería aprender más del tema lo seguía a su taller u oficina y platicaban mientras el niño tomaba notas.  

Ceri y Adam se adelantaron para tomar una clase de francés intermedio, mientras que Hana y Kae recorrieron los salones buscando una clase que le interesara.  

“Cálculo diferencial”, se podía leer en el pizarrón del salón 1-A.  

<<Ni loca>>, pensó Hana. <<Las matemáticas mágicas y nonum son iguales y odio ambas>>.  

Después de unos segundos de caminar en silencio, Kae se animó a pregunta con voz suave:  

_—_ ¿De dónde eres? 

—Egipto —respondió Hana y se giró para ver a Kae a los ojos.  

Kae se mostró interesado y Hana respondió su pregunta antes de que pudiera formularla: 

—Y sí. He estado en las pirámides. No se le permite entrar al público en general porque hay muchas trampas mágicas mortales, pero déjame decirte que son increíbles... 

Kae era muy curioso y estaba encantado de conocer más sobre la cultura egipcia, en especial con lo relacionado a la medicina. Se quedaron platicando en las escaleras sin que nadie los molestara. 

Pasando la hora, los otros reos salieron de sus salones para dirigirse a otra lección y Hana tuvo que pegarse a la pared para que no la aplastaran. 

—¿Te veo en la comida? —dijo Kae con un brillo en los ojos.  

Hana peinó su larga cabellera negra con los dedos y bajó la mirada.   

—No lo sé. Creo que no le agrado a tu amiga Ceri.  

Kae agitó la mano.  

—No le hagas caso... Y no te sientes junto a Adam en la cafetería. Fuera de eso estarás bien.  

—Aw, gracias, eres muy dulce Kae.  

Kae se ruborizó. 

—Te-tengo que ir a... a... inglés avanzando... ¡Te veo después!  

Subió corriendo las escaleras y por andar viendo a Hana casi se estrella contra la pared.  

<<Demonios Hana Alexandria, eres buena>> _,_ pensó mientras trenzaba su cabello.  

Se fue dando saltitos al primer piso y entró a clase de física con Sag Frederickson, el director de la escuela de Kalmuz, el profesor más genial de todos. 

Todos los profesores eran magos, pero Sag enseñaba física mágica en la cara de los guardias nullers con descaro.  

_—Sólo es teoría —_ decía con una sonrisa inocente—.  _¿Quién está haciendo magia en este salón? ¡Nadie! Por favor, deje a los chicos aprender en paz._  

El único que podía reclamarle algo era el alcaide Halloran y, por lo que había visto, nunca estaba en la prisión. Los guardias se iban furiosos mientras Sag usaba magia para repartir libros de texto.   

—Hoy vamos a hablar sobre la luz. Manipular la luz nos sirve para hacer ilusiones... 

Hana se sentó derecha en su lugar. Las ilusiones requerían poco  _mana_ , pero memorizar muchas una larga lista de cosas.  

Sí, definitivamente le gustaba este profesor.  

El horario de un día normal en Kalmuz era: clases, una hora de ejercicio, una hora del almuerzo, cuatro horas de deberes, cena y tiempo libre.   

Yuki asignó a Hana en la biblioteca debido a su interés por los libros. Prefería mil veces limpiar la biblioteca y acomodar libros que lavar platos en la cocina, cortar el césped del campo de fútbol, lavar ropa o reparar sillas rotas.  

Si los guardias te descubrían saltándote tus deberes, al día siguiente te llevabas una desagradable sorpresa cuando te prohibían la entrada al comedor.  

—Sin trabajo no hay comida —decían los guardias con una sonrisa cruel.  

En esos días sólo podías contar con la misericordia de los chicos en la cocina.  

A las 10 apagaban las luces. Hana se acostó en la cama y se cubrió con su sábana.  

La vida en Kalmuz era agotadora. Hana no estaba acostumbrada a pasar tanto tiempo rodeada de gente de su edad y vaya que tenían energía. Sus temas de conversaciones eran aburridos algunas veces, pero escuchaba con atención, tal vez uno de ellos tenía información sobre lo que había venido a buscar.  

<<Ceri Summers>>. 

El nombre resonaba en su cabeza, al igual que los ojos amarillos que la miraban con desconfianza.  

Mañana era sábado. Durante el fin de semana tenían permiso de hacer video llamadas con sus familiares y Hana debía aprovechar la oportunidad para decirle a su abuela que investigara a Summers.  

<<Sólo espera y verás abuela. Te haré sentir orgullosa>>.  

Con la mente llena de recuerdos de Rakotis, Hana se quedó dormida.


	6. Sobre ardillas mágicas y burkas parlantes

En cualquier momento su estómago iba a comerse a sí mismo. Sasha estaba seguro de eso. Se quedó viendo el techo de su celda, contando osos para ver si podía volverse a dormir.  

—Shurik, por todos los cielos, ¿quieres dejar de comportarte como un niño caprichoso y bajar a cenar? Van a decir que en Kalmuz los matamos de hambre.  

Sasha levantó la cabeza ligeramente y miró a la burka negra en la entrada de su celda.  

—Me desespera verte todo el día tirado en tu celda sin hacer nada. Puedes ir a clases, a comer, a hacer ejercicio… con un demonio, puedes ir a pasear a la playa, pero  _no._ Estás aquí. Desperdiciando tu juventud. 

Sasha rodó los ojos, no era la primera vez que la burka decía algo así.  

¿Qué sabía de juventud alguien que ni siquiera era humana? 

—Hoy prepararon gulasch —mencionó la burka. 

Sasha levantó la cabeza otra vez.  

—Sabe… bueno, no sé a qué sabe, no la he probado —dijo la burka y se rascó la cabeza.  

Sasha se dejó caer en su cama.  

La burka bufó y se puso las manos en la cintura. 

—Si no te levantas en este instante y bajas al comedor voy a quemar tu colchón. Uno… Dos… 

Sasha decidió que esa noche no quería dormir sobre un montón de cenizas y se incorporó.  

El mundo le dio vueltas por un instante y tuvo que sujetarse de la cabecera para no caerse. Se sentía muy débil, de verdad necesitaba comer.  

Se sacó ese pensamiento de la cabeza y reunió fuerzas para caminar al comedor. La burka lo acompañó hasta la entrada del bloque H y cuando estuvo segura que no iba a desfallecer, lo dejó seguir su camino.  

Se dirigió directo a la barra, empujando al chico del frente de la fila. 

—¡Oye, espera tu turno! —reclamó un enano rubio.  

Sasha lo volteó a ver y el enano retrocedió.  

El niño de la barra le dio una charola sin decir nada más y se escondió.  

Sasha buscó un lugar vacío y se sentó en las orillas del comedor.  

Se acabó la comida de su charola y todavía tenía hambre. Los guardias no lo iban a dejar acercarse a la barra a pedir otra charola, entonces se levantó y buscó a alguien que todavía tuviera gulasch. 

Lo único que tenía que hacer era azotar los puños cerca de algún mocoso y este salía corriendo, dejando la comida atrás. Sasha no era tan estúpido para tratar de enfrentarse a los grupos grandes que se formaban cerca de la barra. Tenía que elegir una víctima que estuviera sola… 

Sasha se le quedó viendo a un grupo de niñas y de inmediato estas se acercaron a otro grupo más grande.  

<<Esas no…>> 

Había cuatro niños jugando cartas, pero todos se veían de 18, entonces no sería tan fácil pelear con todos.  

<<Tampoco…>> 

Sus ojos se detuvieron al fondo del comedor, lejos de los guardias. Una niña de uniforme amarillo estaba picando su charola sin ganas hasta que llegaron una niña bonita y un niño pelirrojo.   

<<Ellos>>.  

Sasha caminó sin hacer ruido y azotó sus puños a unos milímetros de la charola del pelirrojo.  

El agua de los vasos salpicó y los tres se sobresaltaron.  

—Dámelo —ordenó Sasha.  

El niño, con su cabello rojo y esponjoso, cachetes redondos y corta estatura, le recordaba a las ardillas que paseaban por los árboles en verano. Dijo algo en inglés y se encogió de hombros mientras cruzaba los brazos frente a él en forma de X.  

—Dámelo —repitió Sasha, señalando con el dedo el plato de gulasch.  

El niño-ardilla entendió qué le estaba pidiendo y de inmediato frunció el ceño.  

Gruñó algo y protegió su comida con sus brazos.  

—Que me lo des, maldita ardilla —dijo Sasha, alzando su puño como si fuera a golpearlo, mientras su piel se tornaba roja por el calor acumulado.  

— _No_  —declaró mientras negaba con la cabeza.   

Tal vez era momento de escoger otra víctima, pero este mocoso lo estaba desafiando y no lo podía dejar pasar.  

Sasha trató de golpearlo, y justo cuando creyó que iba asestarle en la cara, su puño atravesó el aire y se estrelló contra la mesa.  

<<¡AGH!>> 

Una punzada de dolor le recorrió todo el brazo. Sus nudillos se habían despellejado y sangre amenazaba con brotar de ellos.  

Sintió el fuego arder en su pecho, demandando ser liberado. No quería hacer otra cosa más que sujetar al maldito niño y prenderle fuego.  

Estiró la mano para agarrarlo, pero el niño dio un salto hacia atrás y se agachó para cruzar la mesa por abajo.  

Sasha se subió a la mesa y justo cuando vio que la cabeza pelirroja se asomaba para salir, saltó sobre él para aplastarlo.  

El niño se refugió en el último segundo y Sasha aterrizó sobre el banco, el cual rechinó y se dobló por el impacto.  

La ardilla estaba agachada debajo de la mesa. Retrocedió como un cangrejo para salir por debajo de los asientos pero Sasha estiró el brazo y sujetó su tobillo.  

Liberó el calor de la palma de su mano, pero el uniforme con franjas rojas era aprueba de fuego. Con un gruñido de frustración, Sasha lo jaló para sacarlo de debajo de la mesa.  

El niño era pequeño y ligero. No le costó mucho trabajo sostenerlo colgado boca abajo mientras se retorcía y lanzaba gritos de frustración y enojo.  

Un silbato lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista y vio a los guardias dirigiéndose hacia ellos a toda velocidad, agitando sus macanas.  

El niño-ardilla le dio una patada en el antebrazo. Con una maldición, Sasha lo soltó, esperando que se diera un golpe en la cabeza. El mocoso estiró sus manos a tiempo y se quedó un instante parado de manos antes encogerse y rodar fuera del alcance de Sasha.  

Maldijo haber buscado pelea con un niño inusualmente ágil y corrió tras él. No iba dejarlo ir sin antes darle un buen golpe en la cara… 

Sasha nunca había sentido curiosidad de averiguar cómo se escuchaba el sonido de huesos estrellándose contra concreto. Ese día no lo escuchó, pero lo sintió.  

En un momento estaba a punto de estirar la mano para alcanzar a la ardilla escurridiza y al siguiente, su brazo se detenía con algo y no pudo frenar a tiempo para evitar estrellar su frente contra una pared de concreto.  

<<¿Pero qué rayos?>> 

Se llevó una mano a la frente, como si eso pudiera amortiguar el dolor, y cuando la bajó, estaba cubierta de sangre.  

Una de las columnas del comedor se había materializado frente a él.  

<<¿Cómo?>> 

El silbato casi lo deja sordo de un oído. El guardia lo pico con la punta de la macana en las costillas mientras gruñía algo.  

—¡Au! ¿Por qué me picas a mí? ¡Él es el que está usando magia! —reclamó Sasha, señalando a la ardilla que se asomaba del otro lado de la columna.  

Porque no había manera que esa columna se haya materializado por sí sola para obstruir su camino.  

El guardia estaba echando espuma por la boca de lo enojado que estaba, mientras señalaba la puerta con la macana y gritaba algo inteligible.  

—Sí, sí, ya me iba —gruñó Sasha y añadió en voz alta—: Imbécil.  

El guardia no le entendió y siguió picándole las costillas hasta que abandonó el comedor.  

  

Regresó a su celda y lavó su frente y nudillos, maldiciendo a las estúpidas ardillas mágicas.  

<<¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿En verdad puede transformar el fuego en una columna?>>  

Paseó alrededor de la celda, pensando en la magia, dragones devora niños y burkas parlantes.  

Unos golpecitos al metal lo hicieron voltear a ver quién era el idiota que tocaba en una puerta abierta.  

—Eh…  _hola_  —dijo tímidamente el niño-ardilla.  

Sasha se quedó sorprendido de verlo.  

—¿Acaso eres masoquista o algo? —le preguntó Sasha.  

El niño-ardilla dijo algo y se señaló la frente, en el lugar donde Sasha se había golpeado.  

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? —le preguntó y se tronó los nudillos.  

La ardilla retrocedió con las manos alzadas, en señal de rendición, y susurró con la cabeza agachada. 

Sasha creyó que tal vez,  _tal vez,_  se estaba disculpando.   

No importaba. Sasha no quería su lástima.  

—¡Lárgate de aquí! —gritó, señalando la puerta con el dedo. 

El chico salió de la celda lentamente sin darle la espalda ni un segundo.  

Sasha intentó cerrar la puerta. Y como todas las veces anteriores, la puerta rechinó un poco pero no pudo moverla. 

Se dio por vencido y se dejó caer en la cama.  

Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a tomar una merecida siesta, cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron.  

Se levantó, dispuesto a quemar al idiota que no lo dejaba dormir.  

El niño-ardilla había regresado y había traído un amigo con él: un asiático un par de años más grande con uniforme morado.  

—Me llamo Kae Il-Song —dijo el chico asiático mientras se tocaba el pecho con la palma—. ¿Tú? 

—Aleksandr Pavlenko  

—A... —el nombre resultaba extraño para el otro chico—. Ale... ¿xando?  

Era estúpido ofenderse porque un extranjero no pudiera pronunciar su nombre. Sólo rodó los ojos y dijo:  

—Sasha.  

—Sasha —repitió Kae con una sonrisa e hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.  

Kae venía cargando un pesado diccionario ruso-inglés. Buscó algo entre sus páginas y luego señaló su frente.  

—Yo. Curar. Herida. ¿Está bien?  

 Sasha lo miró con cierta desconfianza, pero luego sintió una gota de sangre deslizándose por su nariz y suspiró.  

—Está bien.  

Kae sonrió y le dio un golpecito al niño ardilla en el hombro. Voltearon a ver en ambas direcciones del pasillo y entraron a la celda.  

Se sentaron frente a Sasha. De la playera de Kae un paquete envuelto en aluminio cayó al piso. Kae abrió la palma de su mano y el paquete voló directo a ella.  

Sasha parpadeó. Se preguntó si algún día podría hacer eso o sería algo exclusivo de los de uniforme morado.   

<<Usuarios de ondas>>, dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza, sonaba como a la burka.   

Kae desenvolvió el paquete y lo colocó en el piso. Adentro había polvo verde envuelto en plástico, unas ramas amarradas con una agujeta, un gotero con un líquido azul y un minúsculo plato de metal.  

Kae puso una mano sobre la cabeza del chico ardilla y dijo: 

—Adam Lira.  

Lo despeinó y Adam le dio manotazos para quitárselo de lo encima.  

—¿Adam? No. Ardilla —declaró Sasha.  

—¿Eh?—dijeron al unísono.  

Sasha abrió el diccionario y busco la palabra. Cuando la encontró, señaló la palabra y luego a Adam.  

— _¿Ardilla?_ —leyó Adam y luego se señaló—. ¿Yo? 

—Sí.  

Adam frunció el ceño y protestó. Mientras, Kae estalló en risas y afirmó con la cabeza.  

 _—¡Ardilla!_ —repitió y le picó la mejilla. Justo donde se le hacían los hoyuelos.  

Discutieron entre ellos, se daban empujones y hasta leves golpes, pero en ningún momento Kae dejó de machacar las hojas sobre el platito mientras lo mezclaba con el polvo blanco.  

Cuando todas las hojas y todo el polvo estuvieron machacados, Kae levantó el platito y lo colocó en las manos estiradas de Adam. 

Alzó tres dedos. Adam lo miraba fijamente.  

— _Tres_  —bajó un dedo—,  _dos… uno._   

Kae vació el cuentagotas al mismo tiempo que Adam calentaba el platito. Pequeñas chispas azules y rojas estallaron cuando el líquido entró en contacto con las hierbas calientes.  

Adam lanzó una exclamación de alegría y Kae lo regañó.  

— _Concéntrate —_ tal vez dijo, por la forma en la que Adam borró rápidamente su sonrisa y fijo la vista en el platito.  

Poco a poco, las chispas desaparecieron y la mezcla se tornó una pasta de dientes verde.  

Con cuidado, Adam colocó el plato en el suelo y usó aire para enfriarlo. Mientras, Kae se levantó y fue al lavabo a mojar un trapo blanco y viejo.  

 _¿De dónde saco eso?_  

Sasha decidió que era mejor no averiguarlo. En especial cuando Kae acercó el trapo a su cara y una gota de agua le cayó en la nariz.  

—No me toques —siseó Sasha y se alejó del trapo.  

Kae volvió a tratar de acercarse. 

—Que no me toques, con un demonio —dijo empujándolo.   

Kae dejó caer el trapo a lado de Sasha. Luego abrió el diccionario y leyó: 

—Limpiar herida. Trapo.  

Sasha sujetó el trapo y limpió la herida de los nudillos. Sintió que el trapo le quemaba la piel pero no se quejó. Luego se pasó el trapo por la frente, y dejó de hacerlo hasta que Kae declaró que estaba limpio.   

Adam se arrastró hacia Sasha, sujetando el platito en lo alto y se lo ofreció.  

Sasha pasó su dedo índice y recogió toda la pasta verde. Se la aplicó en los nudillos y de inmediato, Kae comenzó a protestar.  

—No, no, no —decía moviendo la cabeza.  

Se acercó para aplicar la pasta y Sasha escondió la mano herida detrás de su espalda mientras siseaba:  

—Aléjate.  

Kae apretó los puños y, tras unos segundos de deliberar consigo mismo, decidió ignorar la advertencia. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la muñeca de Sasha. 

Sasha sintió un hormigueo recorriéndole la muñeca y su instinto le gritó: 

<<¡Protégete!>>  

Su otra mano se cerró en un puño e invocó el fuego. Torció su cuerpo para tomar impulso, con toda la intención de pegarle al agresor en la cara.  

Una sábana detuvo el golpe y contuvo el fuego. Sasha se retorció para liberarse y escuchó un: 

—¡Sasha, no!  

El pánico que se había apoderado de él lo abandonó. Respiró hondo y examinó sus alrededores.  

Adam había agarrado la sábana de la cama de Sasha para envolver su brazo. La sábana, al igual que el uniforme, no estalló en llamas en cuanto entró en contacto con su piel. El puño de Sasha estaba a milímetros del esternón del otro chico y había sido pura suerte que ninguno de los tres haya salido lastimado.  

Mientras, Kae estaba aplicando la pasta con absoluta concentración. Con sus dedos aplastaba y estiraba la pasta, haciendo todo lo posible para que esta alcanzara a cubrir los cuatro nudillos y la frente.  

Ahora entendía que Kae se había frustrado porque Sasha había aplicado mal la pasta, desperdiciando la poca que tenían.  

Cuando terminó, Kae dio un paso atrás y contempló su trabajo. Ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro y sonrió, satisfecho con lo que veía.  

Casi al mismo tiempo, los tres se voltearon para escuchar los tintineos de las llaves y los pasos de un hombre enorme. 

—¡Faragó! —exclamó Adam. 

Faragó era el apellido del guardia encargado de vigilar esta sección del bloque H, sus pasatiempos incluían picarlos con su macana. Gracias a él, Sasha descubrió que la punta de las macanas de los guardias estaban diseñadas para electrocutar o quemar gente.  

 Kae se agachó y empezó a recoger todas las cosas. Envolvió la basura y el plato en el papel de aluminio, lo compactó lo más posible y lo escondió debajo del colchón.  

Mientras, Adam ocupó el lugar de Kae y rodeó con sus manos los nudillos de Sasha, sin tocarlos.  

Una sensación cálida se extendió en su mano y lentamente, la pasta verde comenzó a desaparecer, dejando ver sólo la piel intacta.  

Pero había algo raro, la piel era más lisa que antes y todavía sentía el peso y la rigidez de la pasta.  

Cerró y abrió su mano, luego la agitó y la pasta volvió a aparecer.  

Adam susurró algo, enojado, y terminó con un: 

—¡No! _¡Quieto!_   

Después de varios regaños, comprendió que la magia de Adam sólo funcionaba si Sasha no se movía.  

Dejó caer su brazo sobre su pierna. Kae y Adam se sentaron frente a él, abrieron el diccionario en una página al azar y lo colocaron de tal forma que los tres pudieran leerlo. Justo cuando Faragó pasaba frente a la celda.  

Faragó se detuvo y con la macana en alto los señaló.  

— _¿Qué están haciendo aquí?_ —preguntó. O al menos, Sasha creía que eso significaban los suaves gruñidos que salían de su boca.  

Kae levantó el diccionario y con la cara más inocente respondió: 

— _Le estamos enseñando inglés a Sasha._  

 _—Sí, sí, inglés —_ dijo Adam, afirmando con la cabeza efusivamente.  

Faragó entrecerró los ojos y ladró una orden.   

Kae se puso de pie y se quitó la playera, dio una vuelta con los brazos levantados y las palmas abiertas.   

—Tú también —ordenó Faragó, apuntando a Sasha con su macana—. Quítate la  playera y pon tus manos sobre la pared.  

Sasha se quedó petrificado unos instantes, preocupado de que al moverse, el hechizo de Adam perdería efecto y Faragó vería la pasta.  

Kae dijo algo y Faragó centró su atención en él. Sasha aprovechó la distracción para levantarse mientras se quitaba la playera y colocaba sus palmas sobre la pared con las piernas separadas. 

Había hecho esto tantas veces que ya no trataba de patear a los guardias cuando se acercaban a palparlo. Aunque las ganas probablemente nunca se irían.  

Para el momento que Faragó examinó sus nudillos, la pasta se había vuelto invisible otra vez. Sasha se quedó más quieto de lo usual y trató de ignorar la mirada que se clavaba en su nuca.  

Al principio creyó que Adam lo estaba vigilando para no perder la concentración de su hechizo, pero luego se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ocultar de su pecho, como una niña tímida.  

Faragó dio un paso hacia atrás y los examinó de pies a cabeza. Por un momento, los tres chicos se sintieron a salvo, seguros que se habían librado del castigo. Kae giró y señaló la puerta con su pulgar.  

— _¿Ya me puedo ir?_ —dijo, luego señaló las rayas moradas de su uniforme—.  _Tengo que regresar a mi bloque._  

Faragó levantó la nariz e inhaló.  

Sasha reconoció el olor a hierbas quemadas y a juzgar por sus expresiones de horror, los otros dos también lo olieron.  

Faragó gruñó. Kae negó con la cabeza efusivamente y se encogió de hombros. El guardia estiró la mano y le jaló el cabello para forzar a Kae a alzar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos.  

Sasha y Adam retrocedieron al fondo de la celda. Cuando un guardia buscaba pelea, lo mejor era alejarse para evitar ser el blanco de su ira.  

Faragó golpeó a Kae con su macana. El chico se dobló de dolor y cayó de rodillas, sujetando su estómago mientras tosía.  

Luego se dirigió a Adam con la macana alzada. Adam retrocedió hasta donde la pared se lo permitió y Faragó activó su macana, ésta zumbó por la electricidad a centímetros del cuello del chico.  

—¿Este chico ha estado haciendo magia otra vez? —le preguntó Faragó a Sasha.  

—¿Magia? —repitió Sasha, como si fuera la primera vez que escuchaba la palabra—. ¿Esto?  

Alzó su puño no herido e invocó el fuego.  

—Basta —ladró el guardia—. Vuelve a hacerlo y te quedarás encerrado en tu celda hasta que a mí me plazca sacarte.  

<<Lo que sea>>.  

Sasha se encogió de hombros, pero apagó el fuego de todas maneras.  

Faragó se volvió a dirigir a Kae y lo picó con la macana en las costillas. 

—¡Au! —exclamó el chico y se encogió por reflejo.  

La macana le había dejado un círculo rojo en la piel. Nada que en unos días no se borrara.  

Nuevamente Kae volvió a negar con la cabeza. Faragó sonrió y levantó el colchón…  

—Faragó —llamó una voz femenina en la entrada de la celda.  

La burka negra preguntó algo y Faragó volteó a contestarle. 

Kae aprovechó el momento para hacer flotar el paquete de aluminio. Con su playera atrapó el paquete y lo envolvió en absoluto silencio. Cuando Faragó regresó su vista a la cama, sólo encontró polvo. 

No había forma en que la burka negra no hubiera visto lo que Kae había hecho.  

<<Regla número uno: la magia está prohibida. Ajá. Sí. Claro.>> 

La burka señaló el reloj que había en el pasillo y Kae afirmó con la cabeza.  

Se levantó e hizo una corta reverencia antes de salir corriendo.  

— _¡Vete a tu celda!_ —le ordenó Faragó a Adam y apuntó con su dedo la salida.  

Adam se agachó para recoger el diccionario y salió de la habitación sin apartar la vista de la macana de Faragó. Pasó lo más lejos posible de él y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento a la burka. 

—Ve a dormir —le ordenó Faragó y cerró la puerta con llave.  

  

A la mañana siguiente, Sasha encontró que la pasta se había vuelto una costra roja. Se lavó las manos y la cara y se quedó contemplando su reflejo en el espejo.  

No había ni una pequeña cicatriz que revelara el tremendo golpe que se había dado ayer.  

<<Funcionó>>. 

Sus heridas se habían curado en una noche. Por un momento, Sasha deseó haber conocido la pasta mágica cuando tenía 7 años. De esa forma no se hubiera abierto las heridas de sus manos una y otra vez mientras cortaba leña para el invierno... 

Aunque pensándolo bien, si Andrei se hubiera dado cuenta que las cortadas en sus manos desaparecían, lo hubiera golpeado con el fuete hasta hacerlo sangrar otra vez.  

Con un pitido, la puerta se abrió y Sasha consideró regresar a dormir antes de que un rugido en su estómago lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. 

Tenía tanta hambre que podía comerse una vaca entera. Además, su ropa olía a hierba quemada.  

Decidió bajar a bañarse y después ir a desayunar. Esta vez trataría de conformarse con un desayuno de porquería antes de buscar pelea con otro mocoso debilucho pero con habilidad para hacer magia.  

Las regaderas estaban tan llenas de agua que estaba seguro que llegaría el día en que tendría que nadar en vez de caminar para bañarse. Como siempre, lo seguían los susurros de los otros chicos. 

Mientras se ponía los zapatos en los vestidores, se encontró con Adam, quien ya estaba vestido y se preparaba para salir.  

—¡Hola Sasha! —dijo emocionado y añadió algo más mientras sonreía y se tocaba los nudillos.  

—Piérdete maldita ardilla —gruñó Sasha.  

Sasha no le había pedido su ayuda para curarlo y no le debía absolutamente nada. ¿Quién se creía para hablarle como si fueran amigos?  

La maldita ardilla no entendió y siguió hablándole. Sasha lo ignoró y siguió su camino al comedor.  

Adam lo siguió, aunque tal vez era coincidencia e iban al mismo lugar. De cualquier forma, a la hora de que intentó separarse de él, Adam lo jaló por la playera y señaló el lugar donde estaban sentadas las dos chicas de amarillo y Kae.  

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡Si quieres comer con tus amigos, adelante!  

Sasha se sentó en el primer lugar que encontró. Adam comenzó a darle golpecitos en la cabeza con la esquina de la charola. 

—Sa-shaaaah. Sa-shaaaaah. —repetía entre risas.  

—¡Carajo, déjame en paz! —gritó Sasha y trató de agarrarlo por la playera.  

Sus manos se cerraron alrededor del aire y eso lo hizo enfadar más.  

—¡El que me hayas curado no significa que ahora seamos amigos! ¡Así que lárgate! 

Adam ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó. Volvió a picarlo con la charola en cuanto Sasha le dio la espalda.  

—¡Ah, con un demonio! ¿Si me siento contigo hoy dejarás de molestar?  

Hasta que Sasha se puso de pie, Adam dejó de picarlo.  

Lo guio hacia los otros tres y Sasha tomó asiento a una distancia considerable de ellos.  

Ya tenía la boca llena de avena cuando escuchó una charola deslizarse por la mesa y cuando levantó la cabeza, Kae estaba sentado a su lado, haciéndole preguntas y molestando.  

—Kae está preguntando si te sientes bien. 

Sasha alzó la cabeza y vio que las dos chicas habían deslizado sus charolas para quedar frente a él.  

Se sorprendió que una niña árabe supiera hablar ruso y se quedó unos instantes viendo los ojos amarillos de la niña pequeña.  

Aunque después de dragones y burkas parlantes, ojos amarillos no era lo más raro que había visto en prisión.  

—Estoy bien —contestó Sasha de mala gana.  

La niña lo tradujo para todos los de la mesa y Kae afirmó con la cabeza. Después, alzó su charola y pasó todo su tocino a la charola de Sasha.  

Sasha estuvo a punto de protestar pero el tocino se veía tan bueno y tenía tanta hambre… 

—Dice que tienes que comer para recuperar fuerzas. La jerya usa tu energía vital para acelerar la curación y es normal que te sientas cansado y hambriento.  

—¿Jerya? —repitió Sasha.  

—La hierba verde que te pusieron ayer —explicó la niña.  

Kae lo molestó para que se comiera el tocino. Sasha se alejó un poco y comenzó a devorar todo lo que había en su charola.  

—Em… yo soy Hana Saleh—dijo la niña bonita— Y esta es Ceri Summers—señaló a la niña de ojos de gato—. ¿Puedo suponer que tú eres Aleksandr?  

Kae dijo algo y Hana afirmó con la cabeza.  

—Kae está preguntando por qué no has ido a la escuela.  

—Dile a Kae que no meta sus puntiagudas orejas donde no lo llaman.  

Hana lo tradujo y Kae se cubrió las orejas con las manos, ruborizado. Ceri alzó su tenedor y lo señaló, hablando muy enojada.  

—Ceri dice que eres un idiota y que espera que la próxima vez te rompas un hueso y Kae no esté para ayudarte —dijo Hana.  

Hombres más grandes y fuertes temblaban cuando Sasha los miraba. Mientras, esta mocosa que no le llegaba ni a la barbilla lo estaba amenazando con un tenedor sin filo.  

—Dile a ojos de gato que yo no necesito ayuda de nadie, menos de un par de fenómenos como ellos.  

Creyó que la niña de piel oscura no lo traduciría, pero al contrario, se veía muy complacida de hacerlo.  

Quién sabe, tal vez hasta había agregado un par de cosas.  

Ceri azotó las cosas sobre la charola y se levantó. Pequeños rayos, delgados como telarañas, la rodearon mientras gruñía y temblaba de ira.  

 —¡Ceri! —llamó Adam. Dio un salto y puso su mano sobre la de la niña para tranquilizarla.  

Se escuchó un zumbido extraño y quitó la mano con una mueca de dolor. Al ver que había lastimado a Adam, Ceri extinguió los rayos y se disculpó. 

Sasha decidió que había tenido suficiente interacción humana y se levantó de la mesa.  

  

Se acostó sobre su cama y abrió el diccionario ruso-inglés en la letra A. Lo había tomado de la celda contigua, lo cual significaba que Adam vivía a una pared de distancia y nunca se había dado cuenta.  

No creía que Adam fuera a reclamar el diccionario, así que sin preocupaciones se puso a leer palabra por palabra, tratando de memorizar todo.   

—¿De verdad vas a leer todo eso? —preguntó la burka.  

—Tú fuiste la que dijo que hiciera algo con mi tiempo —respondió Sasha sin mirarla.  

—Estos niños irreverentes de hoy… —susurró la burka mientras se alejaba.  

Se asomó para comprobar que la burka se había ido y vio algo en el suelo.  

Sasha se agachó a recogerlo. La burka le había dejado tres libros para aprender inglés y un pequeño reproductor de mp3 con audífonos.  

Curioso, Sasha se puso los audífonos y presionó el botón de reproducir.  

—Lección uno —dijo una voz de grabadora—. Pronombres personales, página 7.  

Sasha abrió el libro en la página 7 y encontró un lápiz mordido con punta afilada y una goma medio usada.  

Se sentó usando su cama como escritorio y comenzó a llenar el libro.


	7. El otro lado del muro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resumen hasta el momento:   
> "Sasha" Pavlenko, Moon y Hana Saleh han encontrado aliados y adversarios en el Centro Internacional de Detención Juvenil. Moon la pasa fatal al ser víctima de niñas más fuertes que ella. Sasha pelea con Adam, un chico que ignora por completo la regla de "no usar magia", y pierde. Hana se hace amiga de Kae -un chico mitad elfo y mitad humano-, y se promete investigar a Ceri Summers, la niña más joven de toda la prisión, y si los rumores son ciertos, probablemente la más peligrosa de todos.

Hana vio con lástima el que Sasha abandonara el comedor. No mucha gente se animaba a insultar a Ceri con tanto descaro como el niño ruso.

Envidiaba con cuánta facilidad Ceri podía hacer telarañas con su electricidad para amenazar a las personas. Tal vez, si se hubiera quedado en Rakotis ya habría aprendido a hacerlo.

Sentía la electricidad navegando debajo de su piel y Hana se rascó el codo, donde la electricidad se concentraba.

Después de unos días de sentarse junto a ellos, podía jactarse de que había sido aceptada en el grupo. Kae siempre se alegraba de verla. Adam era desconfiado, pero era demasiado educado para decirle a alguien que se fuera; fue sencillo ganárselo cuando encontró cosas en común.  

Ceri Summers era el mismo tipo de chica con el que siempre había lidiado: arrogante, rica y consentida. Lanzaba comentarios hirientes cada que podía, y se comportaba como una santa frente a figuras de autoridad.

Su abuela lo confirmó: Cadie Keilani Summers, una de las brujas más ricas en el mundo nonum, era su madre. Su padre era alguien incluso más interesante. Aunque hubiera estrellado 100 autos, ningún juez se atrevería a condenarla a Kalmuz.

Ceri Summers estaba aquí porque quería. Ningún insulto podría hacer que Hana desistiera de intentar acercarse a ella.  

La infernal alarma anunció el comienzo de las clases y todos se dirigieron a la escuela.

Kae se dirigió a las clases avanzadas, donde los preparaban para obtener un certificado de preparatoria válido en todo el mundo. Poca gente sabía que el “Instituto Kalmuz” era una prisión, no una preparatoria americana como decían sus egresados.

Ceri fue a matemáticas básicas. A pesar de que sus padres habían pagado un sinfín de escuelas privadas, la niña era...

<<Bruta>>.

… De las que tenía que esforzarse un poco más.

Adam y Hana se dirigieron a las clases intermedias, junto a los otros chicos mayores de 14 y menores de 16.

—Si la clase de historia vuelve a ser tan aburrida como ayer, empezaré a quemar cosas para entretenerme —dijo Adam mientras bostezaba.

—¿Qué les pasa a los usuarios de calor que quieren resolver todos sus problemas quemándolos? —le preguntó Hana.

—¿Qué sugieres que hagamos entonces, oh, sabia y madura usuaria de electricidad? —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Podríamos armar avioncitos de papel como nonums.

—Qué aburrido. Aunque... —Adam se quedó pensando— Te apuesto cinco euros a que puedo hacer que un avioncito le tire los lentes al profesor.

Con mucho gusto Hana pagaría cinco euros para ver eso. Se trataba de una de esas apuestas en las que tenía todo por ganar y nada que perder.

—Trato hecho.

Hana sonrió de vuelta y pasó una mano sobre los hombros del chico. No lo podía tocar, pero la intención era obvia.

Miró de reojo a Ceri y le dijo adiós con la mano.

<<Los grandes tenemos cosas que atender, anda, ve con los otros niños pequeños>>.

Ceri pateó el suelo y un relámpago se dirigió a ella como una veloz sombra. Pero en un lugar tan concurrido como el pasillo de la escuela iba a ser imposible que pudiera llegar a su destino.

—¡AUCH!

Una chica de cabello plateado pisó el relámpago sin querer. Su uniforme de franjas moradas no era a prueba de fuego ni electricidad. Su pie se paralizó y cayó al suelo.

Ceri se escabulló antes de que alguien pudiera señalarla como culpable. El resto de los chicos en el pasillo se rio mientras se iban de un lado a otro, como si la caída de la niña hubiera causado un temblor.

Con la risa a punto de salir de su pecho, Hana se acercó a la niña y le tendió la mano.

—¿Estás bien?

La niña la examinó un momento y rechazó su mano. Hana no se sintió ofendida en lo absoluto. 

“Estoy bien, gracias”, dijo, sólo moviendo los labios.

—Lamento eso. Si quieres, puedo conseguirte unos zapatos de hule para que no vuelva a pasar.

La chica ocultó su rostro detrás de sus chinos plateados.

<<¡Qué bonito cabello!>>

Lástima que alguna niña celosa le hubiese cortado un gran pedazo. Se le veía mucho más bonito cuando recién habían llegado a Kalmuz. 

—Mi nombre es Hana Saleh, búscame en el bloque E si necesitas algo… Moon, ¿verdad?

Moon abrió mucho los ojos y afirmó con la cabeza.

Hana había hecho un inmenso esfuerzo por memorizar todos los nombres posibles. Ver la sorpresa y alegría en el rostro de la otra persona era la mejor paga.

—Cuídate, nos vemos después.

Entró al salón y se sentó junto a Adam, quien se había quedado viéndola todo el tiempo.

Adam le sonreía y Hana celebró por dentro.

Sólo debía andarse con cuidado para no revelar que ella había provocado a Ceri.

—Oye Hana, ¿alguna vez has ido a la parte de atrás del bloque W?

Hana se quedó un poco extrañada por la pregunta.

—Eh… ¿no?

—Deberías. Creo que te agradará.

Entró el profesor de historia y fue como si esa conversación nunca hubiera pasado.

 

Después de terminar sus deberes, Hana se dirigió al bloque W.

Detrás del bloque W había un jardín de tierra y luego el muro. Hana se quedó observando unos minutos.

No había nadie, pero el lugar estaba lleno de huellas.

<<Magia>>.

Hana cerró los ojos y se paseó por el jardín. El zumbido del domo era molesto, pero tenía cosquillas en los pies: el rastro de magia dejado por un usuario de ondas.

El rastro la guio hasta una parte del muro donde el zumbido del domo parecía desvanecerse por momentos.

El domo también pasaba debajo de la tierra, pero justo en este pedazo, se creaba un hoyo lo suficientemente grande para que una persona pudiera pasar arrastrándose. Si lograba atravesar el muro hecho de concreto y metal, claro.

<<Concreto. Cemento... ¿De qué estaba hecho...? ¡Calcio y silicio! ¡Agh! ¡¿Cómo funcionaba el calcio!?>>

Hizo un enorme esfuerzo por recordar las clases de química. Podía narrar cómo la humanidad había pasado del yeso al concreto y de su uso para construir El Coliseo, pero ¡agh! ¡Malditas ciencias exactas, no eran lo suyo!

<<¡Ya, lo que sea! Le arrojaré energía a esta cosa hasta que pase algo>>. Casi pudo escuchar a su abuela gritándole por ser tan imprudente.

Se aseguró de que no hubiera guardias ni cámaras cerca y colocó sus manos cargadas de energía donde el domo desaparecía.

Después de unos segundos, el concreto se volvió blando como plastilina. Hana tomó aire y se arrastró hacia adelante.

Por suerte, no se tuvo que preocupar de las vigas de metal, porque alguien ya las había quemado y apartado del camino. Se arrastró hasta que sus manos dejaron de tocar algo y luego avanzó más rápido para evitar que el concreto se endureciera sobre su cuerpo.

No era divertido estar atrapado en una pared que trata de romperte los huesos. Podía decirlo por experiencia propia.

Cuando abrió los ojos parecía como si hubiera cruzado el portal del mundo nonum a Rakotis.

Unas hermosas mujeres verdes, ninfas, perseguían a algunos usuarios de calor, arrojándoles agua para contrarrestar sus bolas de fuego. Las palmeras se peleaban con los que querían quitarles sus cocos. Los lémures jugaban con humanos y hadas por igual.

Hana no estaba acostumbrada a ver tantas cosas verdes. Le gustaba el desierto y estaba acostumbrada a él, pero ver a las criaturas mágicas conviviendo con los humanos la llenaba de nostalgia.

—¿Ven? Les dije que llegaría —dijo Kae.

Kae le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Sus manos se repelieron y ambos sonrieron nerviosamente.

Era difícil acostumbrarse a no tocar a quien te diera la gana.

—¡Bienvenida al otro lado del muro!

Los reos que no estaban ocupados le dieron un saludo con la cabeza.

—Ven, te mostraré el lugar.

Pegado al muro tenían un pizarrón de gis con anotaciones para realizar ilusiones. Unos cuantos chapoteaban en un estanque de agua cristalina que les llegaba a la cadera; aplaudían y se formaban remolinos. El campo de tiro era un pedazo de terreno sin árboles, con figuras de cartón vestidas con las camisetas azules de los guardias. En una caja bajo la tierra guardaban una colección de libros de magia muy interesante.

Hana se le quedó viendo a un par de libros que estaban escritos en un idioma que nadie debería entender.

—… No es mucho lo que tenemos, pero tampoco lo necesitamos —dijo Kae—. La mayoría sólo quiere aprender a controlar el fuego o la electricidad.

Hana afirmó con la cabeza.

—Lo sé. Incluso en Rakotis la gente se conforma con eso.

—Juan Pablo les está enseñando a hacer remolinos y olas. Drako, el chico de por allá...

Un chico de ojos azules alzó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre.

—… está leyendo sobre las corrientes de aire. No habla inglés, entonces no sabemos qué tal va.

Era tan pálido y alto como Sasha, entonces Hana le preguntó en ruso:

— _¿Estás leyendo sobre las corrientes de aire para poder volar?_

Drako le mostró su libro: un diagrama para construir un planeador.

— _¡Eso es increíble! ¿Tienes todos los materiales?_

Drako afirmó con la cabeza. Luego volvió a bajar la cabeza a su libro.

— _Mi ruso no es muy bueno. De todas maneras, gracias por el interés._

Hana detectó el acento.

—Rayos, no sé hablar serbio.

—Creo que es bastante impresionante que sepas hablar ruso —comentó Kae—. ¿Cuántos idiomas hablas?

<<Doce>>, quiso decir con el pecho inflado. Pero si la persona correcta se enteraba no tardarían en ligarla con los Alexandria.

—Unos cuantos —respondió Hana. Luego señaló los libros en el idioma extraño—. ¿De dónde sacaron eso?

—Lo robaron de la biblioteca creyendo que era un libro en árabe.

<<Seguramente el Primer Discípulo lo dejó por ahí>>, pensó Hana.

Hana tomó el libro y leyó las primeras páginas.

Era un libro de botánica, Hana reconoció algunas plantas extintas y otras que acababa de ver afuera. Sus páginas eran tan lisas que costaba trabajo sujetarlas. Seguro había sobrevivido tanto tiempo porque parecía estar hecho de papel y cuero, como los libros modernos.

El extraño idioma era lo único que delataba su antigüedad. Cualquier Alexandria se volvería loco por este libro, pero Hana perseguía algo más valioso. 

—¿Te gustaría saber qué dice? —le preguntó a Kae.

—¡Claro! —respondió—. No sabes cuántos han intentado descifrarlo...

Se sentaron y Hana se lo leyó en voz alta. Kae estaba tan sorprendido que se quedó mudo.

Hana lo traducía a inglés y leía en voz alta un par de hojas al día. En una semana estaba rodeada de gente fascinada por saber qué decía el libro.

El idioma era conocido como “lemuriano”, muy pocas personas lo leían, y Hana estaba muy complacida con su creciente número de admiradores.

Hasta que llamó la atención de la persona equivocada.

—¿No te aburres de leer todo el día? —preguntó una voz infantil.

Hana levantó la cabeza para ver a Ceri Summers sonriéndole.

—No, para nada. Deberías intentarlo alguna vez. Abrir un libro, quiero decir.

Se escucharon pequeñas risitas a su alrededor. 

—Te crees muy lista —dijo Ceri, sin abandonar la sonrisa falsa—. ¿Pero de qué te sirve eso en la vida real?

Hana le enseñó una foto de una flor que parecía saludar.

—La flor cortés —recitó Hana—. Sus espinas contienen un poderoso alucinógeno que te enloquecerá hasta matarte. A menos que —Cambió la página— bebas el antídoto: agua de un río subterráneo.

Hana se puso de pie y continuó con las manos estiradas:

—Esta selva está llena de flores amables. Si encuentras una y te espinas esta información acaba de salvar tu vida. De nada.

Se escucharon más risitas.

<<Bien. Que toda la prisión se entere que Ceri Summers es una cabeza hueca.>>

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Ceri, abandonando su sonrisa falsa—. ¿Y de qué te servirán tus plantas cuando yo decida patear tu trasero?

Se escuchó un coro de “uuuh” y “tssss”.

Hana frunció el ceño y recitó lo que los Alexandria repetían hasta el cansancio:

—Patear es el recurso de los que son demasiado brutos para usar magia.

Ahora se habían convertido en el centro de atención de todos en el otro lado del muro.

—¡Pelea! —gritó alguien del fondo.

—¡Pelea, pelea, pelea! —coreó el resto.

Bastó mirar aquellos ojos amarillos para saber que sólo había una forma de terminar esto.

—Nada de hechizo mortales ni que dejen secuelas permanentes —dijo Hana.

—¡Claro! Porque me encantaría que me den otros dos años por deshacerme de una cucaracha —dijo con la voz llena de sarcasmo. 

Se dieron la espalda y caminaron en dirección opuesta, mientras la multitud contaba hasta diez.

—¡Uno! ¡Dos!

Al menos la mocosa respetaba el protocolo de un duelo de magia.

—No. Hana, no lo hagas... —suplicó Kae, quien trató de bloquearle el paso.

—¡Tres!

—...Hana, aún te puedes retirar...

—¡Cuatro!

—Tengo un plan, Kae —dijo en voz baja. 

Llegaron a ocho y Kae finalmente se hizo a un lado con una expresión de lástima en su rostro.

—¡Nueve!

Ceri tenía un control de la electricidad muy superior al suyo, pero Hana se había familiarizado con el terreno.

—¡Diez!

Se dieron la vuelta y Hana se agachó para esquivar el primer relámpago de Ceri.

<<¡Qué predecible!>>

Hana se rio por dentro y enterró sus manos debajo de la tierra.

Una enredadera se extendía en todas direcciones. Crecía rápido si le aplicabas la cantidad de energía correcta y luego se lanzaba hacia las fuentes de luz. Ceri, quien en ese momento se preparaba para lanzar un segundo relámpago, más poderoso que el anterior, la iba atraer como un faro en tormenta.

<<¡Ve!>>

La enredadera brotó de la tierra y Ceri lanzó un pequeño grito. Las hojas y lianas crecían rodeando las extremidades de la niña, buscando con desesperación la bola de electricidad en la palma derecha.

Hana sólo tenía que lanzar un relámpago a un lugar donde no la cubriera el uniforme para que se pudiera pronunciar ganadora.

El problema era que su puntería era mala desde esta distancia. Tendría que acercarse más o lanzar relámpagos como desquiciada, desperdiciando energía en el proceso.

De repente, la enredadera estalló en llamas y Ceri se sacudió las cenizas. La expresión de su rostro era digna de un felino furioso.

En ese momento, Hana supo que había cometido un grave error.

Jamás debió haber retado a Ceri Summers.

Una columna de fuego se dirigió a ella. Hana, quien había estado en presencia de magos sabios y poderosos con más de 100 años de experiencia, supo qué hacer en una fracción de segundo.

Se dio la vuelta y huyó tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas.

Ceri corrió detrás de ella.

—¡¿No que muy valiente!?

Escuchó un silbido del lado izquierdo y Hana cambió de dirección justo a tiempo para evitar ser cortada por un hacha invisible.

—¡VEN AQUÍ Y PELEA, VÍBORA DE DESIERTO!

En un buen día, Hana podría invocar un escudo para repeler la electricidad de Ceri. Pero no había manera de que pudiera soportar un ataque de electricidad, fuego y ondas.

No mucha gente podía usar los tres elementos en una pelea. Los chicos de la barra tenían razón: Ceri Summers era un monstruo. Todos los reos hacían bien en temerle.

Hana saltó riachuelos que Ceri evaporó. Trepó a un árbol para tratar de conseguir ventaja y Ceri lo cortó con ondas en tan sólo unos segundos.

Se refugió detrás de una enorme roca. Trató de recuperar el aliento, pero no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando escuchó un:

—¡Ahí estás!

Alzó la cabeza. Ceri tenía la palma alzada para dar el golpe final. La bola de fuego fue creciendo poco a poco...

Se imaginó a su madre llorando cuando se enterara que su hija tenía quemaduras de tercer grado. Se había prometido que no iba preocupar a sus padres de esa manera.

Esto no iba a terminar así. Todavía tenía muchas que hacer.

Hana alzó las manos y gritó:

—¡Me rindo!

El aire caliente le pasó rozando la cabeza y Ceri bajó la mano lentamente. Su corazón le retumbaba en los oídos. Ceri se le quedó viendo un largo rato. Pensando.

Al final rodó los ojos y se limpió la ropa llena de cenizas.

—Ni siquiera vale la pena perder el tiempo contigo, _Alexandria —_ remarcó cada sílaba a manera con burla.

Ceri se dio la vuelta y regresó a la prisión. Dejando atrás árboles en llamas y ninfas aterradas.


	8. Fuego vivo

—Oye, ¿te enteraste?

—Hana Saleh retó a Ceri Summers a un duelo...

—… ¡Fue increíble! Quiero decir, aterrador... ¡pero increíble!

—Le advirtieron que se alejara de ella...

El parloteo era insoportable. No imaginaba que en una prisión hubiera tanta gente chismosa que le encantaba meterse en la vida de los demás. 

Sasha les arrojó su zapato sin levantarse de la cama.

Los niños dieron un salto cuando escucharon el zapato estrellarse contra el saliente de la puerta de la celda.

—¡Lárguense de aquí, viejas chismosas!

Con un chillido, los niños se alejaron.  

Sasha trató de concentrarse en sus libros de inglés. No pasó ni un minuto cuando una explosión sacudió su celda y el humo activó la alarma contra incendio.

Salió corriendo con el cabello y la ropa empapada. Al menos era de día y las puertas estaban abiertas. No quería perder otro par de libros bajo la cascada de agua del aspersor porque los guardias se rehusaron a abrir las puertas durante la noche.

—¡Al suelo! —gritó una voz familiar.

Todos los que habían salido de sus celdas, y se secaban malhumorados en el pasillo, obedecieron de inmediato.

<<¿Por qué habría yo de hacer lo que este mocoso me dice?>>

Sasha se quedó como estaba.

—¡Al suelo! —repitió Adam.

<<Nah.>>

Fue como si un ariete le pegara en las costillas y le sacara el aire. No entendía cómo algo tan pequeño y ligero había logrado derribarlo. 

Una bola de fuego azul pasó sobre ellos. Las tuberías en el techo se derritieron y cuando sonó la alarma, el agua se derramó por las escaleras sin llegar a salpicar la flama azul.

Era como si un balón de fútbol hubiese cobrado vida. Rebotaba contra las paredes dejando enormes manchas negras. Cuando los guardias llegaron a contener la situación, la bola de fuego se les resbalaba entre los dedos.

—¡Dana! ¡DANA, VEN ACÁ Y DETÉN ESTA COSA! —rugió Faragó.

La burka negra atravesó la pared después de unos segundos. Al verla, la flama huyó hacia el piso de abajo, quemando todo a su paso.

Dana maldijo en voz baja y voló tras ella.

Durante unos segundos el viento levantó la burka y Sasha vio a la mujer debajo de ella.

En sus muñecas tenía tres pulseras, hechas de bronce, plata y oro. Tal vez tendría unos 30 años. Su cabello trenzado le llegaba a la cintura y sus ojos parecían cambiar de verde a café. Su ropa interior era exótica y resaltaba sus pronunciadas curvas.

Probablemente no vería a una mujer más guapa que ella en toda su vida. Se quedó unos instantes memorizándola antes de que pudiera recordar la situación en la que estaba.

Lo primero que pensó fue: frío.

Al ser derribado, Adam había quedado encima de él y podía sentir sus palmas clavándose en su espalda mientras trataba de incorporarse.

<<¿Los humanos siempre han sido tan fríos?>>

—Huh —escuchó decir a Adam—. Estás demasiado caliente.

—¡Quítate de encima!

Le lanzó un codazo y Adam lo esquivó, ágil como un gato.

—Sólo estoy diciendo que eso no puede ser saludable...

El pasillo quedó silencioso como un cementerio cuando el tintineo de cientos de llaves y los pasos ligeros de un hombre llegaron al tercer piso.

—¿Quién hizo esto? —dijo con voz fría y calmada.

Kalmuz tenía dos alcaides; uno era un mago que nunca estaba en la prisión, el otro era Jules, un _nuller_ americano con cicatrices que hablaban sobre las innumerables batallas que había vivido.

Sasha lo había visto un par de veces, aunque nunca tan cerca. Su camisa blanca estaba impecable, sus zapatos lustrosos y su corbata bien anudada, a pesar de su apariencia elegante, su ropa no se mojó cuando caminó entre el agua encharcada.

—¿Y bien?

Nadie respondió, los que seguían tirados en el pasillo permanecieron ahí. A pesar de la apariencia de soldado retirado de Jules, Sasha no sentía miedo, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

Su mirada se cruzó con la del alcaide y Sasha no se apartó. Eso fue suficiente para que Jules lo considerara alguien sospechoso y diera un paso hacia él.

—Fue un accidente —susurró alguien en una voz tan suave que nadie identificó quién fue.

—¿Cómo se puede crear un fuego vivo “por accidente”? —preguntó Jules sin apartar los ojos de Sasha.

—Podría ser por unas runas que salieron mal —respondió Adam con voz suave.

 —Ya veo —dijo el alcaide—. Lira, a mi oficina.

—Sí señor.

Adam se levantó con la cabeza agachada y bajó las escaleras.

—El resto de ustedes: si vuelvo a escuchar algo sobre runas o magia el piso entero pasará 24 horas en solitario.

Algunos hicieron una mueca de dolor.

El alcaide y sus guardias abandonaron el bloque y todos pudieron respirar de nuevo cuando los pasos se dejaron de escuchar.

Sasha tenía toda la intención de irse a acostar a su cama a seguir leyendo, pero quedó paralizado al ver que el fuego vivo había perforado el techo justo encima de la litera.

El cielo oscuro amenazaba con descargar una tormenta y su celda seguía inundada.

No iba a dormir ahí ni de broma.

—Uff… eso estuvo cerca.

—¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando!?

—¿Cómo te dejaron entrar con eso a Kalmuz?

—Todos en Shangri-La tienen uno, es tradición y los agentes lo saben.

Un grupo de tres chicos asiáticos hablaba en voz baja en un apretado círculo, con la cabeza agachada y viendo algo. Sasha pudo reconocer a uno de cara aplastada como el que estaba chismeando frente a la puerta de su celda.

Sasha se acercó a ellos con pasos largos y preguntó lleno de furia:

—¿Así que el fuego raro fue culpa tuya?

El chico de Shangri-La ocultó la mano detrás de su espalda. Su otro amigo dio un paso atrás al ver a Sasha. Sin embargo, el chismoso se cruzó de brazos y trató de erguirse para amenazarlo.

—¿Y si lo fue, tienes algún problema con eso?

Sasha señaló el hoyo en el techo de su celda.

Los tres chicos se quedaron viendo.

—Mira, viejo, lo siento… —comenzó el chico de Shangri-La.

—Sólo es una goterita, nada que no se pueda arreglar con un hechizo —interrumpió el chismoso encogiéndose de hombros—. A menos que ¿no sepas cómo?

Sasha estaba tan furioso que no pudo responder.

El chismoso se echó a reír.

—¿Creciste en el mundo nonum, verdad?

No se necesitaba ser un genio para reconocer que venía de Rusia.

<<¿Mundo nonum? ¿Dónde está eso?>>

El chismoso leyó la confusión en su cara, pues su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Ah, eres uno de _esos_. Conociste la magia hasta que fuiste arrestado por los agentes.

Un escalofrió lo recorrió. ¿Cómo lo sabía? El silencio se había apoderado del pasillo, esperando a que Sasha reaccionara.  

—Seguro tus padres no entendían por qué su hijo quemaba todo a su paso. ¡Por eso no le tienes miedo a los guardias! ¿Qué pueden hacer que tus padres no te hayan hecho ya?

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Su vida no era un espectáculo para que el resto de los reos olvidara sus patéticas vidas. Nadie tenía derecho a indagar en su pasado y gritarlo al mundo.

El fuego le recorrió las venas, demandando ser liberado. Apretó los puños y lo obligó a retroceder. Iba a darle una lección a este niño como “un nonum”. 

Sin dudarlo, sujetó al chismoso por su playera. El chismoso lo sujetó por la muñeca y sintió el calor incrementar poco a poco hasta volverse doloroso.

No le importó. Cargó al chico sobre su cabeza, mientras lloraba y pataleaba, y lo arrojó por las escaleras.

Rodó hasta que fue detenido por una burka negra.

A pesar de que no podía ver los ojos de Dana, su fría furia creó una niebla que asfixiaba a todo el bloque H.


	9. Lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado

Zhang había dicho que era increíble que Moon hubiese aprendido a dibujar y pintar por sí sola. “Autodidacta, dedicada, diamante en bruto, talento nato”. Todas esas palabras las usó para describirla.

Ahora se daba cuenta que no era nada impresionante.

Mei Lin nunca había tomado un pincel en su vida hasta que llegó al salón de arte. La señorita Laksmí la había obligado a asistir a clases de pintura, a cambio de no decirle a los guardias que se había peleado con un niño del bloque H.

En su primera semana había pintado un cuadro que el profesor Santoro había reconocido de inmediato.   

—¿Son los campos de arroz de Yuanyuang? —preguntó impresionado.

Mei Lin los había visto todas las mañanas desde que era niña. Se los sabía de memoria.

La clase entera reconoció su logro con un aplauso. Desde ese día, Mei Lin se había dedicado por completo en aprender pintura.

Sus cuadernos tenían más dibujos que apuntes, su celda, antes gris, ahora tenía una pintura de la ciudad prohibida. Cuando no estaba en el comedor con su grupo de amigas, se la pasaba viendo libros de arte en la biblioteca.

No sólo era talentosa, también era disciplinada e inteligente. Iba a vender muchos cuadros, y cuando saliera de Kalmuz tendría miles de yuanes esperándola.

—¿Otro monstruo en blanco y negro? —preguntó el profesor Santoro cuando Moon le entregó su quinto cuadro.

“Es un león”, quiso decir Moon, pero lo único que hizo fue afirmar con la cabeza.

Santoro ocultó su disgusto por el cuadro y echó un vistazo a su lugar de trabajo.

En su primera clase de arte, los prisioneros recibían un paquete de acuarelas o cuatro botes de pintura. Moon había intercambiado sus botes de colores por pintura negra.

—Los botes cuestan 5 dólares. Puedes adquirirlos en la tienda —le recordó el profesor—. Ningún prisionero puede estar en esta clase sin material. Buena suerte. 

Los agentes le habían decomisado los cien mil euros falsos que llevaba en su maleta y jamás se los iban a regresar. Si Zheng le mandaba dinero, iba a ser interceptado por los inquisidores.

No era secreto que Moon no tenía fondos para comprar pintura.

Siempre había sido torpe para los deportes, se distraía mucho en clase y no progresaba tan rápido como sus compañeros. Le daba miedo recorrer la prisión, atravesarse en una pelea, y ser electrocutada otra vez.

Las clases de arte que se impartían en las noches eran la única cosa que la hacía feliz. Necesitaba dinero y sólo conocía una forma de conseguirlo.

Ya había reunido todos los materiales. Esa noche, cuando todos estaban formados para pasar lista, Moon se dirigió a la parte de atrás del bloque W, donde las cámaras tenían varios puntos ciegos. Con la luz de la luna llena se puso a trabajar.

El papel fue lo más difícil. Destrozó papeles de baño, servilletas y cuadernos hasta que finalmente logró obtener un papel con la textura correcta.

La tinta era de pésima calidad, pero nadie lo notaría una vez que se secara. Dibujó lo más rápido que pudo los arcos barrocos y finalizó con el número 100.

<<¡Lo logré!>>

Le había tomado casi un mes, ¡pero lo había logrado! A partir de ese momento sería más fácil replicarlo con los billetes de 20 y 10 euros. Su suerte iba a cambiar al fin…

—… cruzaste la línea…

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando el viento le trajo voces.

—… ella se lo buscó…

Escuchaba los pequeños pasos de tres personas dirigiéndose a su posición.

<<Sin tintineos ni botas. Son otros presos>>

Discutían entre ellos y sonaban molestos. Moon estaba aliviada de que no fueran guardias, pero la sangre se le congeló cuando reconoció dos rostros.

Uno era Kae, quien tenía sus bellas facciones distorsionadas por la furia.

La otra era Ceri Summers, quien le había dado una paliza hace unos días a Hana Saleh.

Hana Saleh, quien vivió casi toda su vida en el pueblo mágico de Rakotis. Sabía muchísimo sobre magia, y si ella no había podido con Summers, ¿qué les esperaba al resto de los prisioneros?

¿¡Qué podía esperar Moon que ni siquiera controlaba sus ondas!?

Corrió de puntillas en la otra dirección.

Se detuvo de golpe cuando la luz de un faro le bloqueó el camino.

Lanzó un grito interno de frustración y se pegó contra la pared. Tenía que esperar a que la luz apuntara a otro sitio para poder escapar.

Los pasos se detuvieron y Moon se ocultó detrás de una columna.

<<Sólo unos minutos más… Sólo unos minutos más…>>

Aunque prefería enfrentarse a la ira de los guardias que a Ceri Summers.

—¡Tú fuiste la que llegó a amenazarla! —exclamó Kae—. Con un demonio, ¡no puedes tratar así a las personas, Summers!

—Yo trato a los humanos como se me da la gana, medio elfo —le respondió Ceri con la voz cargada de ira.

—¡Basta! ¡No podemos pelear entre nosotros! ¿Quieren regresar a como estábamos antes?

Un niño castaño se interpuso entre los dos con las manos estiradas.  

—Ceri, yo fui el que invitó a Hana al otro lado del muro.

La ira y la decepción se reflejaron en los ojos amarillos.

—¿¡Por qué!?

—Los otros reos la respetan y aprecian, nos sirve tener a alguien como ella de nuestro lado.

Ceri pateó el suelo, llena de frustración.

—¿¡Acaso no ven que sólo está fingiendo ser amable!?

—No sé con qué clase de gente has tratado, pero Hana no es así —refutó Kae.

—¡Agh! —rodó los ojos—. Típico hombre que se deja llevar por una cara bonita —Y luego añadió con una sonrisa burlona—: No creí que fueras tan superficial, pero bueno, qué se puede esperar de un elfo ¡Ay!

Una pequeña explosión le quemó el dorso de la mano.

—¡Ay! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Ceri volteó a ver al castaño llena de indignación.

—Ceri, no me importa cuál sea tu problema con Hana o con la familia Saleh, pero no metas a Kae en esto. Hana Saleh es bienvenida del otro lado del muro porque así lo decidió la mayoría y tú te aguantas, ¿entendido?

Ceri se cruzó de brazos y con todo el odio que pudo dijo:

—Bien. Pero dile a tu novia que no se me vuelva a acercar.

—No es mi novia... —comenzó Kae.

—¡Ok! —interrumpió el castaño con una sonrisa—. Ya que resolvimos esto, tenemos otras cosas de qué hablar.

Agitó en el aire un paquete de hojas.

Kae y Ceri se lanzaron una última mirada de desaprobación mientras el castaño repartía las hojas.

—Visité el salón de arte. Estoy seguro que alguno de estos chicos es justo lo que estamos buscando.

Debió haber aprovechado que la luz se había ido, pero al escuchar “salón de arte” Moon se quedó en su lugar.

—Eliza Jones —leyó Kae—. ¿Estas son fotos de lo que ha pintado?

—Así es —respondió el castaño—. Ya vendió dos cuadros.

—Su manejo de las sombras es bueno, pero hay algunos objetos desproporcionados —Ceri se quedó pensando—. No. Es demasiado arriesgado.

Ceri descartó la hoja y los otros hicieron lo mismo.

—Jannet Smith. Ugh, tanto rosa me ha quemado la retina, pero su trazo es firme.

—Ha intentado imitar a Picasso —intercedió el castaño—. Mejora rápido, yo creo que al menos se merece un “tal vez”.

—De acuerdo.

Colocaron la hoja boca arriba frente a ellos.

—Lee Wang. Encarcelado por robo con violencia...

—Tiene una pésima actitud —interrumpió Kae—. Es arrogante y no le interesa aprender cosas nuevas.

—Rechazado por Kae, entonces —dijo el castaño con una sonrisa y descartó la hoja.

—Mei Lin —leyó Ceri.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio mientras observaban las hojas. Alzaron la cabeza y sonrieron.

—¡Definitivamente sí! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Colocaron las hojas frente a ellos con mucho cuidado.

—¿Te encargas tú o me encargo yo? —preguntó el castaño.

—Déjamela a mí —respondió Kae—. Su-Jin está en su grupo de amigas y nos puede presentar.

—Vale, sólo recuerda: respira, sonríe y...

—No vuelvo a coquetear con alguien, Adam, creo que ya lo habíamos dejado en claro.

Discutieron un par de nombres más, descartando la mayoría. Moon los conocía a todos y estaba sorprendida de cuánto sabían sobre ellos.

—Alonso Herrera... —Ceri frunció el ceño—. Lo conozco. ¿No es el que está ayudando a Drako con el planeador? No pasó la prueba, ¿por qué lo vuelves a incluir?

<<¿Planeador?>>

El corazón de Moon se aceleró. ¿De qué estaban hablando estos tres?

Adam le arrebató la hoja con una sonrisa demasiado dulce.

—La próxima vez que imprima archivos confidenciales me tomaré el tiempo de leer cada uno para no molestarte con los repetidos. ¡Ah! Tal vez el alcaide Jules me invite una taza de té mientras estoy en su oficina, ¿qué te parece?

—¡Ay sí! —le respondió Ceri con el mismo tono entusiasta y sarcástico—. Mil gracias, Adam, eres un amor.

Fue hasta ese momento que Moon comprendió lo que estaba pasando. Esos tres tenían copias de los expedientes que sólo se encontraban en las zonas más restringidas. Si los guardias los veían, se iban a meter en serios problemas.

Si Moon los delataba... ¿conseguiría algo a cambio?

Una sensación helada le recorrió el cuerpo y un zumbido pasó cerca de su oído.

Durante un instante, su mirada se cruzó con la de Ceri Summers. Sin dudarlo, Moon echó a correr.

—¡Nos vio con los expedientes! ¡Alcáncenla! —gritó Ceri.

Estaba oscuro, muy oscuro. Si llegaba al bloque W, podría mezclarse con el resto de la población.

Tenía una buena distancia de ventaja, aunque no fuera una corredora iba a llegar si no se detenía.

Unos relámpagos pasaron debajo de su pie. Agradeció haber aceptado los zapatos de hule que Hana le había ofrecido.

—¡Espera!

Chocar contra un niño era una sensación extraña. En un momento estabas huyendo por tu vida, y en el siguiente cambiabas de dirección y caías de espaldas. El impacto con el niño no le dolió, pero la caída sí. 

<<¿Cómo me alcanzó tan rápido?>>

Moon estaba jadeando y a punto de vomitar por el esfuerzo, pero Adam estaba mucho peor.

Se puso pálido y se llevó las manos al pecho, doblándose de dolor.

Kae pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros para ayudarlo a levantarse. 

—¡Tonto, ya te he dicho que no corras!

Adam murmuró algo y salpicó de sangre su camisa.

—Llevaré a Adam a la enfermería. Tú ocúpate de esto.

<<¡Ah! ¡No me dejes sola con ella!>>, trató de suplicarle con los ojos, pero Kae ya se había marchado.

Se quedó petrificada en su lugar. Cuando ambos chicos desaparecieron de su vista, Ceri fijó su atención en Moon. El odio parecía formar flamas en sus ojos.

—Escúchame bien, gorda estúpida.

Ceri avanzó. Moon retrocedió muerta de miedo.

—No le dirás a nadie sobre esto —Agitó el bonche de papeles en su cara—. Ni a los guardias, ni a los profesores, ni a los otros prisioneros. ¿Está claro?

Moon afirmó con la cabeza.

—¿¡Está claro!?

Moon se cubrió la cara y afirmó con más intensidad.

—Si alguien se entera, vendré por ti y desearás no haber nacido.

Los papeles estallaron en llamas y un fuerte viento esparció las cenizas.

Su cabello plateado le hizo cosquillas en la cara, obligándola a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió, estaba rodeada de criaturas de pesadilla.

Los bloques habían desaparecido, tragados por una niebla negra. Una mano en estado de descomposición le sujetaba la pierna. Una araña gigante dejaba un rastro de sangre con cada paso que daba. Un nido de víboras había crecido sobre su estómago. Una mujer desollada profería aullidos que te perforaban los oídos. Un payaso con una sonrisa desquiciada sujetaba una sierra sobre su cabeza.

Fantasmas, demonios, monstruos hechos de puros dientes, si era una criatura horrible estaba ahí. Moon estaba inmovilizada en su lugar, en cualquier momento alguno estiraría sus garras y la desgarraría.  

De repente todo desapareció. Los bloques y el muro gris regresaron y Moon sintió la tierra debajo de su mano.

—Te estaré vigilando —dijo una voz gruesa e inhumana.

Los ojos amarillos de Ceri Summers brillaban como farolas. 


	10. La pesadilla de Moon

Moon pasó los tres días siguientes encerrada en su celda, sólo saliendo para ir a comer. No tenía dinero ni inspiración para pintar. Extrañaba a Zheng y a la vida que tenía con él; los hoteles lujosos, la comida gourmet, la ropa cara y el olor a pintura en el taller.

En su pequeña cama, no hizo otra cosa más que recordar, llorar y dormir.

Hasta que escuchó el pesado cuerpo de Laksmí detenerse frente a su celda.

Laksmí la miraba con lástima y preocupación.

—Moon, tenemos que hablar.

Agitó frente a ella el billete falso. El que había tardado un mes en hacer y había perdido esa noche.

Laksmí alzó su mano izquierda e iluminó el billete.

Moon sintió que el mundo se le derrumbaba. La tinta ultravioleta era lo más difícil de conseguir y no lo consideró necesario, en la tienda nunca la revisaban.

—En Kalmuz no toleramos esta clase de actividades. Si vuelves a usar tus materiales de pintura para falsificar dinero te reportaremos a la Inquisición, ellos decidirán si ampliar o no tu condena, ¿está claro?

Moon afirmó con la cabeza y sollozó.

—De acuerdo. Yuki también tiene algo que decirte, si puedes reunirte con ella en el salón de arte en la noche, después de tus deberes, te lo agradeceré mucho.

Moon odiaba sus deberes.

Laksmí la había asignado a limpiar el piso de las torres de vigilancia. La vista era bonita y los guardias no le hacían caso.

Luego llegó Leonora y le pidió que intercambiaran sus deberes. Después de unas dolorosas descargas eléctricas, Moon accedió. Ahora estaba a cargo de limpiar los contenedores de basura: una tarea reservada para los castigados.  

Se levantó sin energía a realizar sus estúpidos deberes. Un día más y los guardias le iban a prohibir la entrada al comedor.

Consideró un momento faltar a su reunión con Yuki, pero no había ningún lugar en esta prisión dónde esconderse de las guardianas.

Así que a las 8, arrastrando los pies, recorrió los oscuros pasillos de la escuela de Kalmuz.

La puerta del salón de arte estaba abierta y Moon se quedó paralizada. Iba a correr, pero Yuki ya la había visto.

—Adelante, Moon, por favor siéntate.

Los muebles habían sido recorridos para dejar únicamente dos sillas separadas por una mesa. Una estaba vacía, la otra silla estaba ocupada por Ceri Summers, quien no apartaba la mirada de la recién llegada.

—¡Baja los pies de la mesa, Ceri! —le gritó Yuki.

—¿Por qué habría de?

Como si fuera un esponjoso látigo, Yuki agitó una de sus colas y golpeó a Ceri en las espinillas.

—Maltratas el inmobiliario —la reprendió Yuki.

Ceri bajó los pies lentamente. Moon se sentó lo más lejos posible de ella.

Hubo un tenso silencio. Moon se apartaba siempre que se cruzaba su mirada con la de la otra niña.

Yuki se aclaró la garganta y agitó la cabeza, urgiendo a Ceri a que hiciera algo.

Ceri tomó aire y se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Yuki cree...

_¡TAZ!_

Yuki le dio un coletazo, esta vez en la espalda.

—¡Ay! ¡Con un demonio, Yuki, ya basta!

—¿O qué? —se burló Yuki—. ¿Me vas a acusar con mami y papi?

Ceri se quedó unos instantes temblando de furia.

—Bien —dijo con la voz cargada de odio.

Luego se dirigió a Moon.

<<¡Me va a matar!>>

Se protegió la cabeza por instinto, aunque no sirviera de nada contra la electricidad o las flamas.

—¿Lo siento, de acuerdo? No debí haber usado mi magia para intimidarte.

Moon dejó de temblar y bajó las manos con cuidado, segura de que había escuchado mal.

<<¿Ceri Summers se estaba disculpando conmigo?>>

No sabía qué responder.

—También, si ese día no te hubiéramos perseguido habrías conservado tu billete —continuó Ceri.

Yuki afirmó con la cabeza. Ah, así que había sido ella quien lo había encontrado.

—Laksmí me dijo que asistías a las clases de arte, así que te compraré una pintura en compensación —Señaló las pinturas acomodadas en el fondo del salón—. ¿Cuáles son tuyas?

<<Típico de las personas ricas, quieren arreglar todo con dinero>>.

Moon señaló las únicas pinturas en blanco y negro.

Ceri levitó la pintura del demonio hasta sus manos. Era algo triste que una usuaria de electricidad de 12 años pudiera controlar mejor las ondas que ella.

La criticó en silencio y con absoluta concentración.

Al final asintió levemente con la cabeza y miró a Moon a los ojos.

—Te daré mil dólares por ella, ¿te parece justo?

Moon casi se va de espaldas. Con esa cantidad no tendría que preocuparse por pinturas, pinceles ni lienzos por el resto de su estancia en Kalmuz.

Afirmó con la cabeza efusivamente.

—Bien. Mi madre transferirá el dinero a tu cuenta. ¿Sabes cómo sacarlo?

 Ceri interpretó su silencio y rodó los ojos.

—Tienes que hablar con Laksmí y luego...

En algún momento de la explicación, Yuki se desvaneció y Moon no se sintió preocupada. Sabía que Ceri no le haría daño.

—… y eso es todo —Ceri suspiró y se peinó el cabello detrás de la oreja—. Espero que sea suficiente para compensarte por el susto que te di.

Ahora era su oportunidad de expresar lo que había pensado ese día mientras estaba en la tierra, rodeada de monstruos de pesadilla.

Tomó un lápiz y escribió sobre la mesa.

“Me sentí dentro de una película de terror” Moon escribió lo siguiente con dificultad por el temblor de sus manos. “Fue genial”.

Ceri lo leyó y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con su cabello.

—¿En verdad crees que mis monstros son geniales?

“¡Sí! Reconocí a un par de zombies de La Noche de los Muertos Vivientes. La araña fue una creación tuya, ¿o también fue de una película?”

—Es de una pesadilla que tenía cuando era niña.

“Daba mucho miedo. ¡Me encantó!”

A Ceri se le iluminaron los ojos, por un instante pareció una niña pequeña.

Luego se tranquilizó y sonrió levemente, con su arrogancia normal.

—Así que te gustan las películas de terror, ¿cuál es tu favorita?

“Ah, me gustan más las obras de teatro mágicas. En especial cuando...”

—¿El público se vuelve parte de la obra? —adivinó Ceri.

Moon afirmó con la cabeza.

—¡Lo sé! —chilló Ceri, emocionada—. Una vez, fui a una obra en Nueva York en la que había un demonio de fuego y salía de entre las butacas y ¡fiush! ¡Zaz! Sobrevuela tu cabeza sin quemarte.

“En Budapest hay una obra de misterio en la que el asesino algunas veces aparece detrás de tu butaca.”

A Zheng no le gustaban las películas de terror. Era la primera vez que hablaba con otra chica sobre películas sin que hiciera una cara de disgusto. Y a juzgar por lo emocionada que estaba Ceri, también era la primera vez para ella.

Siguieron hablando hasta que sonó la campana de la cena y bajaron al comedor. Era difícil para Moon escribir y caminar, entonces se limitó a escuchar y asentir hasta que encontraron un lugar.

—¿Quién es ella? —susurró Kae.

—Creo que es su amiga —respondió Hana.

Moon tardó un poco en darse cuenta que había llegado a la mesa de Ceri en la cafetería, donde algunas veces la acompañaban Kae, Adam y Hana. 

—¡Trajo una amiga! —celebró Adam.

—¡Trajo una amiga! —repitió Kae.

No quería repetir ninguna de sus anteriores experiencias, entonces estaba dispuesta a moverse a otro sitio, pero Adam y Kae se veían tan contentos, que sintió pena.

—¡Ven, ven, siéntate! —animó Kae, señalando el asiento a lado suyo.

—Sí, sí, ¿quieres algo? —preguntó Adam—. Conozco a los chicos de la cocina, podría traerte pan dulce.

Moon estaba segura que estos dos chicos la habrían recibido con alfombra roja si tuvieran una.

—¡Basta, me están avergonzado! —susurró Ceri y agitó la mano para alejarlos como si fueran moscas.

Los chicos se alejaron un poco.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó Kae.

“Moon”, escribió en su libretita.

—¿Por qué no hab-?

Hana le dio una pequeña descarga eléctrica para que no pudiera completar la pregunta y le lanzó una mirada severa.

<<Gracias, Hana>>. Moon no estaba lista para decir por qué se rehusaba a hablar.

—¿Cómo le haces para conservar tu cabello tan blanco? —le preguntó Adam—. Traté de pintármelo de negro y el agua removió el color a los dos días.

Sujeto su cabello caoba frente a sus ojos con el ceño fruncido.

Moon no quería admitir que Zheng usaba un poco de magia negra para pintar sus cabellos de otro color así que escribió:

“No lo sé. Mi mentor fue el que lo pintó. La magia no es lo mío”. Lo cual también era cierto.

—¡Tonterías! —exclamó Ceri—. Si la magia no fuera lo tuyo no estarías aquí.

Los otros tres afirmaron con la cabeza.

<<No de verdad, no puedo ni empujar ese vaso>>, le hubiera gustado escribir, pero era demasiado largo.

—Puedo enseñarte a controlar las ondas —ofreció Ceri—. Sólo es cuestión de decir ¡Fiush!

El agua del vaso salió volando y salpicó a Kae.

—¿En qué mundo alguien va a entender qué es “fiush”, Summers? —dijo Kae con los ojos entrecerrados—. No, no mira, tienes que calcular la cantidad de energía: uno es suficiente para mover el agua. Uno y medio para todo el vaso...

—¿Así? —preguntó Hana.

Su vaso se tambaleó y cayó al piso.

—¡Sí, sí, exacto! —exclamó Kae.

Moon parpadeó, por suerte, Ceri dijo en voz alta lo que estaba pensando:

—¿Qué clase de persona entiende una explicación como esa?

—¿Entonces cómo calculas la energía que debes liberar? —preguntó Kae.

—Pues no calculo, sólo la lanzo y ya.

—Por eso estás cansada todo el tiempo, desperdicias demasiado energía.

—Por eso siempre te gano en los duelos, pasas todo el tiempo “calculando” y cero actuando.

—No siempre me ganas en los duelos —dijo Kae, dolido.

—Te he ganado ocho veces —dijo Ceri exasperada.

—Según entiendo ocho contra tres no es “siempre”.

Mientras que Kae y Ceri discutían, Hana veía a uno y luego el otro como si fuera un juego de tenis.

Adam se deslizó en silencio hasta quedar a lado de Moon.

—Juancho me dijo que... —Adam tomó el lápiz de tomó y dibujó unas runas en el papel—. Es fácil hacer ondas porque requieren poca energía, el problema es la resistencia del aire y la gravedad. Así que en teoría... si no hubieran esas cosas...

Extendió los papeles hasta cubrir la charola completa y arrojó un plato vacío sobre ellos.

El plato se quedó flotando.

—Anda, inténtalo —ánimo Adam—Es fácil.

Adam movió un dedo y el plato levitó hasta ella.

<<Es fácil para ti decirlo...>>

Sintió el cosquilleo en la palma de la mano y lo dejó ir. El plato atravesó la charola como un ovni surca el cielo. Adam lo recibió del otro lado y lo devolvió.

Era divertido, como un extraño juego de lanzar la pelota.

Para Moon, usar las ondas era como lanzar un dado. La mitad de las veces no pasaba nada, la otra mitad arrojaba muebles y personas por la ventana. El que pudieran mantener este juego le hacía creer que _tal vez_ era capaz de aprender a controlarlas.

El juego terminó cuando Adam quemó una de las hojas por accidente y el plato cayó a la charola.

—Si cuando eras pequeña aprendiste cuánta fuerza necesitas para levantar un vaso o para empujar a una persona, creo que puedes aprender cuánta energía se necesita con las ondas—. Se encogió de hombros—. No soy muy bueno, pero puedo enseñarte, si quieres.

Moon se quedó callada evaluando el ofrecimiento. Luego recordó el “planeador” y los expedientes. Por muy tentador que sonara aprender a controlar las ondas, se iba a meter en problemas si seguía en este grupo.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Mhm —Adam se rascó la cabeza—. ¿Fue por lo que viste esa noche, verdad? Verás, tuve una muy buena razón para robar... digo, sacarles copias a los expedientes...

Se quedó escuchando la explicación mientras cenaba. Una vez que terminó, ya no hubo vuelta atrás para ella.


	11. Lo que causa una gotera

Dana le dijo que podía “reflexionar sobre sus acciones con una gotera sobre la cabeza” y soldó la puerta de su celda para que nadie pudiera salir ni entrar. Ella le pasaba comida entre los barrotes y Sasha tenía toda el agua que quisiera del lavabo, los aspersores y la lluvia.

Sasha recordaba el sonido de los huesos crujiendo y el rastro de sangre que brotaba de la cabeza del otro chico.

<<Pude haberlo matado>>, pensaba Sasha. <<Creo que Dana tiene razón, exageré las cosas.>>.

A los tres días, el niño chismoso se volvía a pasear por los pasillos. El doctor lo había curado y en un par de días más quedaría mejor que antes.

<<Olvídalo. No me arrepiento de nada.>>

 Mientras estuviera en Kalmuz, con un doctor cerca, volvería a arrojar mocosos por las escaleras las veces que hiciera falta para que lo dejaran en paz.

Estando a merced de las tormentas, Sasha no tardó en enfermarse de pulmonía y fue mandado al doctor mientras reparaban la celda.

Al verlo tan contento, Dana se empeñó en fastidiar su vida. Al regresar de la enfermería lo esperaba un bulto de ropa seca, y una horrible noticia:

—¡Shurik, te he encontrado un compañero de celda!

Nadie quería compartir celda con él, en especial después de lo de las escaleras. Por alguna razón no estaba sorprendido de quién había sido lo suficientemente estúpido para aceptar la propuesta de Dana.

—¿Shurik? Creí que te llamabas Sasha —dijo Adam.

—Si tan sólo supieras cuántos apodos tienen los “Aleksandr” —respondió Dana.

—¡Ah! Tomé la cama de arriba, espero no te moleste.

Su nuevo compañero había desperdigado ropa, libros y zapatos sobre las camas y el piso de la celda. Mira qué tonto, y Sasha creyendo que el saco era para meter esas cosas.

—Bueno, nada de peleas, ¿eh chicos? Las luces se apagan en 10 minutos.

—¡Ok! Buenas noches, Dana.

—Buenas noches, chicos.

Dana pasó entre los barrotes de la celda y Sasha no dio un paso al interior hasta que ella se marchó.

Adam estaba concentrando haciendo su almohada más suave y esponjosa. Sasha usó la litera de bajo como apoyo para subir, sujetó el colchón y lo volcó.

Con un pequeño grito, Adam azotó contra el húmedo piso de la celda.

Sasha cargó su colchón y se acostó en la cama de arriba ocupando el mayor espacio posible.

<<Mi cama. Mía.>>

Adam acomodó sus cosas en la cama de abajo sin decir una palabra más.

Muy pocas personas en Kalmuz tenían el cabello rojo, fuera de eso, su nuevo compañero pasaba totalmente desapercibido. La gente prefería observar a Kae o a Hana y huir de ojos de gato. Sin embargo, entre susurros y rumores, era usual escuchar “Adam Lira, el de rojo”.

En medio del sofocante silencio, Sasha no podía sacudirse el presentimiento de que había cometido un grave error.

 

La siguiente mañana todas sus cosas amanecieron pegadas al techo. Era como si fueran imanes en un refrigerador, podía despegarlos, pero siempre regresaban arriba.

Dana pasó frente a su celda y se echó a reír al verlo luchar por ponerse un zapato.

—Lo hiciste enfadar, ¿eh? —comentó, y se quedó un largo rato burlándose.

Los imanes perdieron su efecto en la tarde, y no vio a Adam hasta la noche, cuando era la hora de pasar lista.

Para ese entonces, su enojo se había enfriado. Pelearse con un chico que podía hacer quién-sabe-qué con magia iba a terminar con algo más que su orgullo.

 

Desde el techo del bloque H, Sasha podía observar la selva, el mar, y al grupo de chicos que todas las tardes atravesaba el muro. Desde esa distancia podía reconocer al elfo, ojos de gato y Hana. Si se guiaba por los rumores, había un club de duelo del otro lado. Eso explicaría el humo y los relámpagos.

En la parte de atrás de la cafetería, ocultos por los contenedores de basura, se reunía otro grupo: aquellos que no podían cruzar el muro.

Las voces no se alcanzaban a escuchar hasta el bloque H, así que ese día Sasha se acercó lo más que pudo, donde nadie lo pudiera ver, y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

Había cuatro niños de rojo, tres de amarillo y tres niñas de cada color. Ya sea de pie, sentados o haciendo dibujos en la tierra, tenían su atención en el niño ardilla. Todos eran nuevos, salvo la niña torpe de cabello plateado que había llegado en el mismo barco de Sasha.

Adam hablaba mientras caminaba alrededor del grupo de chicos, jugando con un mazo de cartas negras. 

—...Los magos somos aquellos que podemos tomar la energía que nos rodea y transformarlo en otra cosa. La gravedad, el sol, el viento, las baterías de los celulares, todo puede ser absorbido —Adam formó una bola de fuego en su mano derecha—. Para esta bola estoy usando mi energía vital, la que uso para respirar y moverme. Tengan mucho cuidado de cómo la usan, miles de magos han muerto porque se acabaron toda su energía.

Formó una bola de energía en su mano derecha, más grande que la de la izquierda.

—Esta bola la estoy haciendo con la luz del sol.

Apagó la bola de fuego en ambas manos y giro una carta sobre su palma sin tocarla.

—Para hacer esto uso la gravedad. Y para hacer esto...

Inhaló profundamente, dio un paso atrás y desapareció por unos segundos.

Ahora entendía porque Sasha nunca podía atraparlo. Usaba magia para volverse invisible y confundirlo.

—Eso era una ilusión y aquí es donde llegamos a la verdadera magia. Las ondas, el fuego y la electricidad lo podemos invocar por instinto, pero para las ilusiones, curar a los demás, controlar el aire y el agua, necesitamos runas y hechizos.

Se marcó una línea alrededor del antebrazo.

—Tengo unas runas en el hueso de aquí para hacer ilusiones —le dio un escalofrío—. La recuperación es el infierno, pero valió la pena porque los guardias no las detectaron cuando entré a Kalmuz.

Sacó una hoja y dibujo unas letras extrañas, parecían más bien dibujos de insectos.

—Son algo así. Las runas requieren mucho detalle y tiempo, un error en la pronunciación de un hechizo puede hacer que te explote algo. Si están aquí para aprender magia porque les hará la vida más fácil, es mejor que se vayan ahora. La magia requiere estudio, tiempo y mucha prueba y error. 

Juntó sus manos y un corazón hecho de diminutas estrellas flotó sobre ellas.

—Estudiar cómo afecta cada energía a las runas. Hacer cosas increíbles con lo que aprendí. Dicen que el fuego sólo sirve para destruir y yo puedo transformarlo en esto —El corazón aumentó su tamaño—. Somos afortunados en poder hacer magia, que nadie les diga lo contrario.

El corazón se volvió una lluvia de estrellas. Sasha tocó una. Era cálida, como la sonrisa de su creador.

Aquellos que parecían listos para irse al escuchar “la magia requiere mucho estudio”, se quedaron en su lugar y sus ojos se llenaron de determinación.

Adam aplaudió y los sacó del trance.

—Ahora, todos pónganse en una posición cómoda. Para usuarios de calor, lo primero es aprender a hacer esto.

Levantó su mano en llamas como si fuera una antorcha.

—Usuarios de electricidad, hoy seguirán practicando esto —Chasqueó los dedos y un montón de chispas salieron volando—. Moon —se dirigió a la niña de cabello plateado—, hoy practicarás empujar cosas más pesadas. ¿Listos? Pueden empezar.

Luego se dirigió a los usuarios de calor. Sus manos se volvían rojas por el calor acumulado, pero ninguno podía invocar una antorcha.

Sasha se quedó viendo su mano en llamas. Si él ya podía hacer esto, tal vez no valía la pena quedarse más tiempo.

—Para hacer fuego necesitas tres cosas: calor, combustible y comburente. El calor, bueno, ya saben de dónde viene, el comburente es el oxígeno y el combustible es la ropa, el papel y un montón de cosas más.

Adam hizo un dibujo de un triángulo en la tierra con una rama. En una esquina dibujó un sol, en otra una “O” y en la última un árbol.

—Triángulo del fuego —explicó—. Si no hay una de las tres, no hay fuego.

Le arrancó un cabello a uno de los usuarios de electricidad y lo puso encima del árbol.

—Calor —Adam mostró su dedo índice rojo—. Comburente —respiró profundamente—. Combustible —tocó el cabello y estalló en llamas.

Sasha afirmó con la cabeza, al igual que el resto de los niños.

—El truco de esto —Creó una bola de fuego entre sus dos manos—, es que no hay combustible. Estás usando magia para crear el combustible.

Se pasó la bola de fuego de una mano a otra, como si fuera una pelota.

—Hacer fuego de la nada es muy difícil, así que usamos un poco de nuestra piel muerta como combustible para iniciarlo, es como quemar cabello, por eso no duele. Una vez que comenzó, ya sólo es cuestión de seguir añadiéndole leña.

Creó una segunda bola de fuego y comenzó a hacer malabares con ambas.

—Para “desprender” el fuego de ti, sólo necesitas hacerle un caminito de combustible para que lo siga.

Extinguió las bolas de fuego juntando sus manos.

—Anden, inténtenlo.

Sasha intentó pasar el fuego de la mano izquierda a la derecha, pero siempre se extinguía a medio camino.

Debió haberlo intentado decenas de veces, usando cada vez más energía, hasta que se hartó y liberó todo el calor que viajaba por sus venas.

Una columna de fuego se alzó hacia arriba y se estrechó contra el techo del edificio de la cafetería. Una pequeña parte quemó el pasto debajo de sus pies y el olor a quemado lo paralizó.

Recordó una cocina sucia, dolor en sus costillas, y sobre todo, el olor a carne quemada y los gritos de Andrei.

— _Esto fue una mala idea. Una pésima idea._

Lo mejor sería tratar de ignorar el calor. No importaba que quisiera aprender magia, tarde o temprano quemaría a alguien más.

Escuchó un silbido y la espuma blanca de un extintor había apagó el fuego del pasto.

—Me descuido un momento y es cuando decides suicidarte liberando toda la energía, demonios Sasha, por eso no me gusta que se queden en este lado del edificio…

Hablaba tan rápido que le costaba trabajo entenderlo. Una sábana tiesa y blanca como los uniformes le cubrió los hombros. Poco a poco, la cocina chamuscada desapareció y Sasha vio al grupo de chicos asomados detrás de los contenedores, observándolo. Adam estaba sentado frente a él, por una vez no estaba sonriendo y se veía preocupado.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te llevo a la enfermería?

Sasha apartó de un manotazo la mano tibia sobre su frente.

—Uh… si estás bien —comentó Adam—. Había mucho fuego y creí que…

Sasha sentía un hormigueo debajo de su piel al ser el centro de tanta atención.

—¿¡Ustedes qué miran, basuras!?

Los chicos se agacharon, pero Sasha alcanzaba a ver algunos cabellos.

—¡Váyanse antes de que lleguen los guardias! —gritó Adam—. Tú también, Sasha. Corre.

La gigantesca mancha negra se extendía a lo largo de toda la pared del edificio, los guardias de las torres no tardarían en notarla.

El grupo se desperdigó y Sasha regresó a su celda. Por primera vez desde que llegó a Kalmuz, no se moría de calor, estaba fresco y cómodo. Esa noche no se iba a despertar a enfriarse con el agua de la llave.

Una silueta bloqueó la luz que iluminaba la celda desde el pasillo.

—La mayor parte de nuestra energía vital está almacenada aquí —Adam se tocó el pecho—. Si la usas toda, tu corazón dejará de latir. La próxima vez, trata de sólo usar el calor de tus brazos.

Sasha lanzó una risa amarga.

—No habrá próxima vez.

—¿Por qué no? Lo estabas haciendo bastante bien. Pocos novatos pueden sostener flamas en ambas manos.

Sasha se dio cuenta que sería un fracaso como espía. Trató de ser muy discreto, ¿pero desde qué momento Adam se dio cuenta que estaba ahí?

—Sólo necesitas practicar un poco más…

—¡¿Estás loco!? —interrumpió Sasha—. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no tuvieras un extintor a la mano?

—Hay muchas formas de apagar el fuego.

Adam tomó una sábana de su cama y la estiró.

—Nuestras cosas están hecha de _kaia,_ una fibra que soporta el calor sin estallar en llamas. Si no hay extintores, te podría arrojar una de estas y ¡puf! Adiós fuego.

Sasha se quedó callado, viendo la tela con desconfianza.

—¿No me crees? Anda, invoca el fuego.

Negó con la cabeza. Iba a olvidar todo el asunto de la magia hasta cumplir 18, salir de Kalmuz y… y ya vería qué hacer luego.

—Anda, Sasha, no pasará nada. Seguramente lo has hecho miles de veces —Silencio—. Sa-sha. Sasha, Sasha…

—¡Basta!

Sasha le arrojó una bola de fuego que Adam atrapó y extinguió con la sábana.

<<¿Cómo rayos hice eso?>>

—¿Ves? Sano y salvo. Ahora, invoca con las dos manos.

Sabiendo que el mocoso no lo iba a dejar en paz, Sasha levantó sus dos manos cubiertas de llamas.

Adam se acercó con pasos largos y deslizó dos dedos entre las palmas de Sasha. Una fina línea de fuego siguió el movimiento.

—Este es tu fuego, Sasha, yo sólo estoy haciendo un poco de magia para decirle a dónde ir. ¿Si entiendes, verdad? El fuego no es un monstruo voraz, puede ser controlado. Sólo necesitas practicar.

“Practicar” iba a ser más sencillo que ignorar el dolor del calor recorriendo sus venas.

Sasha se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el piso de la celda y trató de pasar un fuego de un lado a otro. Imaginó una vía de tren y durante un instante, el fuego pareció exactamente eso.

—¡Justo así! La imaginación y el control de la energía son la base de la magia. Separa tus palmas un poco y concéntrate para mantenerlo más tiempo.

Sasha siguió intentándolo hasta que pudo sostener la vía mientras tomaba agua del grifo.

Habría renunciado después de dos intentos si no hubiera comprobado que Adam tenía unos reflejos excelentes y arrojaba la sábana justo en el momento adecuado para apagar el fuego.

—Creo que acabas de progresar más en tu primer día que la mayoría en tres semanas —Adam se rascó la cabeza—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste a la escuela?

Andrei consideraba que enviar a alguien tan estúpido como Sasha a la escuela era una pérdida de tiempo y dinero. Sasha estaba orgulloso de poder hacer operaciones básicas, leer y escribir. Ya quería ver que alguien en su situación lograra lo mismo que él…

 —No lo digo para molestar, lo juro. Es sólo que… necesitas saber un poco de química y física para realizar magia más avanzada —Adam bajó la cabeza, apenado—. Podrías sólo aprender a controlar el fuego, pero creo que sería un desperdicio de talento…

—¿Talento? —repitió Sasha incrédulo.

Adam afirmó con la cabeza efusivamente.

—No muchos pueden crear una explosión y luego regresar a su celda a seguir practicando y seguir como si nada. Ni siquiera estás sudando y yo estoy que me muero de cansancio.

<<Genial, soy un fenómeno entre fenómenos.>>

—No es algo malo, al contrario, ¡creo que es genial!

“Genial” no es la palabra que Sasha usaría, “peligroso” probablemente era algo más cercano a la verdad.

—Es fácil para mi controlar mi energía porque tengo muy poca. Es como… como llevar agua en una cubeta. Me volvería loco si tuviera que cargar tanta agua como tú y sin embargo… Lograste concentrar todo eso para hacer la vía en un solo día. Así que sí, creo que tienes talento y cualquier ser mágico se daría cuenta.

Sasha se sentía incómodo al ser el blanco de tantos halagos. Por experiencia sabía que cualquier persona que te halagaba, quería que le dieras algo a cambio. 

—¿Qué quieres qué haga exactamente? —preguntó Sasha con cautela.

—Ven a clases conmigo.

—… ¿Eh?

—Puedo ayudarte a ponerte al corriente en matemáticas. Hana y Kae pueden ayudarte con idiomas y biología. Sé que será difícil, pero Sag, el maestro de física, es muy listo y ha enseñado incluso a chicos que nunca han ido a la escuela en su vida…

—Lira —interrumpió Sasha.

—¿SÍ?

—Cállate y déjame dormir.

La noche cubría Kalmuz y los guardias iban a apagar las luces en minutos. Sasha tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que sabía que no iba a dormir en un buen rato.

<<Estoy aburrido. Libros de inglés y las mismas cuatro paredes por dos meses apesta. Es la única razón por la que quiero ir a la escuela>>, se convenció Sasha. <<No es porque crea lo que dice. ¿Talento? Sí claro.>>

Tenía dudas sobre el fuego, sobre la magia, sobre su compañero de celda. ¿Qué ganaba con enseñarle magia? ¿Sería en verdad posible que lo hiciera por bondad? No, no, estaba analizando demasiado las cosas. Sasha aprendería un par de trucos con el fuego, tal vez unas ilusiones y podría recuperar su celda para él solo.

Se asomó y le pegó con la almohada a su vecino de la litera de abajo.

—¡Está bien! Te acompañaré a clases.

—No te arrepentirás, Sasha.

No podía ver su cara, pero sonaba que estaba sonriendo.


	12. Los dos alcaides

Al día siguiente de su derrota, trató de evitar a Ceri y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella. Lo cual era difícil cuando se había acostumbrado a tomar clases con Adam y a leer con Kae del otro lado del muro.

Además, _le gustaba_ pasar tiempo con ellos. Kae era adorablemente ingenuo y Adam era interesante. Luego llegó Moon quien era la niña más dulce de toda la prisión.

Así que Ceri y Hana llegaron a una tregua silenciosa y optaron por ignorarse siempre que fuera posible.

Ser amiga de Kae y Adam tenía ciertas ventajas. Por ejemplo, se enteró que había clases de yoga en la hora de ejercicio obligatoria.

En vez de pasar una hora corriendo alrededor de la cancha de fútbol, ensuciándose de tierra y quedando pegajosa de sudor, podía estar dentro de un salón de clases fresco haciendo respiraciones.

—¿Por qué prefieres estar aquí en vez de allá afuera? —le preguntó Adam—. Esta clase es aburrida.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Es genial no tener que ensuciarme!

Adam, al igual que otros 6 chicos, tenían un permiso especial por parte del doctor para no hacer “actividad física exhaustiva”. Así que el chico veía con envidia a los que pasaban corriendo frente a la ventana.

—Oye Adam, ¿qué piensas de Moon? —le preguntó Hana mientras trataba de pararse de cabeza.

Había algo extraño con Moon, esperaba que hablar sobre ella con otra persona le pudiese dar un panorama diferente para entenderla mejor.

—Creo que es linda y le falta reconocer su propio talento —respondió Adam—. Me alegra que Ceri se lleve bien con otra niña. Le hacía falta alguien con quien de hablar de... uñas, cabello y chicos.

<<¡Lo dice el primero que mencionó el cabello!>>

—Sí claro, porque las chicas no hablamos de otra cosa —dijo con sarcasmo—. Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, Moon no me ha dicho cuál es su tipo.

—¿Su tipo?

—¡Sí! Luego le pregunto: oye, ¿qué te parece tal chico? ¿Qué tal ese? ¡Mira aquél! Y ella sólo me da el avión.

Adam se rio.

—La entiendo, ¿para qué ver a los chicos cuando las chicas son muuucho mejores?

Fue como encajar la última pieza del rompecabezas.

—Son bonitas, suaves y huelen bien —continuó Adam—. Los chicos son brutos y dramáticos.

<<¿Dramáticos?>>

Adam señaló la ventana, un grupo de chicos pasó corriendo y Hana los saludó.

—Menos Kae. Él es genial.

Kae les respondió el saludo. Adam y Hana se quedaron callados, disfrutando de la vista.

Cosas que para Adam eran casuales y sin importancia, en Rakotis hubieran escandalizado a todos.

<<Tal vez debería dejar de hablar de chicos frente a Moon. ¿O no? Aunque me dé el avión es divertido.>>

Estaban a mitad de la clase cuando sonaron las trompetas.

—Qué extraño.

Los guardias abrieron la puerta de una patada y les ordenaron que se dirigieran al campo de fútbol en silencio.

—¡Al suelo! ¡Manos sobre la cabeza!

A pesar de que la hora de ejercicio era “obligatoria” había muchos chicos que burlaban a los guardias y se quedaban en sus celdas. Hoy, habían arrastrado hasta al chico más problemático y huraño a hacer ejercicio. Hana se estaba preguntando por qué cuando el alcaide Jules apareció.

—¡Inspección sorpresa! —anunció.

A Hana se le cortó la respiración.

—¡Todos los artículos prohibidos o no autorizados serán removidos de las celdas!

Nadie dijo nada, pero Hana pudo ver las caras de horror de todos los que la rodeaban.

<<¡Mis libros!>>

Kae le había regalado unos libros de primeros auxilios y medicina básica. Un vistazo iba a revelar que se trataba de magia.

<<¡No!>>

Desde la posición en la que estaba Hana, podía observar cómo los guardias sacaban las cosas por las puertas de los bloques.

En minutos, una enorme pila de películas, reproductores de música, videojuegos, cuchillos, jeringas, pastillas, cigarros y demás cosas se había levantado enfrente de cada bloque.

Hana vio con cierta tristeza que habían encontrado su libro, y lo arrojaron sobre una botella de plástico que seguramente contenía alcohol.

Maldijo el no haber querido sobornar a la guardia de su sección. Tal vez así habría recuperado el libro en un par de días.

Una hora después, los guardias empacaron todo en bolsas negras y se lo llevaron. Bajo la atenta mirada del alcaide Jules, la operación se completó con eficiencia y rapidez.

Al igual que muchos de sus compañeros, Hana detestaba al alcaide Jules. Era el encargado de resolver conflictos entre guardias y reos, y si alguno de los reos se quejaba de maltrato, Jules lo ignoraba por completo. Protegía y cuidaba de sus malditos _nullers_ , el resto que se los lleve el diablo, por todo lo que a él respecta.

—¡Atención! —gritó una voz.

Todos los guardias que no estaban en el campo hicieron dos filas afuera de los bloques y se quedaron de pie y erguidos.

—Los alcaides procederán a inspeccionar las celdas —anunció.

<<¿Los alcaides? >>

Hana sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. ¿Podría ser? ¿Podrías ser que al fin conocería al alcaide Halloran?

Como en cámara lenta, un hombre de ojos grises, vestido como un gánster de los años 40, cruzó la puerta del bloque H.

Hana lanzó un grito silencio. ¡Era él! ¡Víctor Halloran! ¡El primer discípulo! ¡El único hombre que se atrevió a desafiar al Semidiós y vivió para contarlo!

<<¡Abuela, lo he encontrado!>>

Se levantó lentamente. Escuchaba los latidos de su corazón y...

—¡Quédate abajo!

Una guardia le dio un golpe con la macana en la cabeza.

Hana salió de su estopor y se sobó la cabeza. ¿Quién se creía esta maldita cavernícola para interponerse en su camino?

Necesitaba hablar con él. ¡Necesitaba aprovechar que estaba en la isla!

Los alcaides terminaron la inspección del bloque H. Halloran estaba sonriendo, como siempre, charlando con Jules quien estaba molesto.

<<¡Mírame! ¡Mírame por favor!>>

Los alcaides terminaron de recorrer los bloques. Con un megáfono en mano, Jules anunció:

—Debido a que se encontraron objetos prohibidos en el 90% de las celdas, todos, absolutamente todos, quedan castigados. Las luces se apagarán todos los días una hora antes, se añadirá una hora de ejercicio obligatorio y todas las llamadas quedan prohibidas por lo próximos 15 días.

Esa última declaración provocó una ola de inconformidad. Las quejas fueron silenciadas con el _teaser_ de las puntas de las macanas.

—Los habitantes de las celdas H-14, E-2, E-23, W-1 y W-17, los quiero ver en mi oficina en 10 minutos.

Casi temblando, los chicos que habitaban esas celdas se levantaron.

<<¡Esta es mi oportunidad!>>

—Su hora de ejercicio adicional empieza _ahora_. Así que continúen.

Los guardias se desperdigaron y todos se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo. Aprovechando la confusión, Hana se deslizó entre la multitud y se unió al grupo de chicos que iban en dirección a la oficina del alcaide Jules.

 

Los guardias, maestros y el resto del personal vivían a unos dos kilómetros de la prisión. Decían que era un condominio con casas muy bonitas para los maestros y doctores. Por otro lado, los guardias vivían en Las Barracas. Cada uno tenía un cuarto propio, pero era tan pequeño y las paredes tan delgadas que poco las separaba de unas barracas militares.

Para salir a La Villa, que era como llamaban al hogar de los adultos, tenías que pasar por las oficinas administrativas de la prisión.

En la planta baja había un gran grupo de guardias cuidando que nadie cruzara a La Villa. En el primer piso estaba la sala de maestros y la oficina de Sag. En el segundo, las oficinas de los alcaides y el archivo de la prisión.

Hana subió al segundo piso junto al grupo de chicos, quienes se le quedaban viendo con cara de “¿Y tú qué haces aquí?”.

Antes de pasar a las oficinas, una secretaria vieja y ansiosa, se dio cuenta que Hana no pertenecía al grupo de castigados.

—Lárgate de aquí —le ordenó con el ceño fruncido.

—El alcalde Halloran me llamó —dijo Hana, reclinándose en el escritorio de la señorita.

—¿Por qué haría eso?

—No lo sé, ¿por qué no se lo pregunta usted?

La secretaria abrió la boca para contestar, pero la cerró y volteó a ver la oficina del alcaide Jules.

—Ya veremos.

Hana pudo haberse ido a sentar con los otros chicos, pero en vez de eso, se quedó recargada en el escritorio, viéndose las uñas mientras escuchaba atentamente la discusión.

Estaban hablando en griego, el idioma oficial de la Inquisición. Muy pocos jóvenes y muchos guardias lo entendían.

— _¡¿En serio me estás diciendo tus mascotas no sabían absolutamente de la laptop en la celda H-14!?_ —gritó el alcaide Jules.

— _No son mis mascotas, son guardianes que se encargan de suprimir el uso de magia en los bloques_ —recitó el alcaide Halloran.

— _¡¿Crees que no nos damos cuenta que voltean para otro lado cuando los reos hacen magia!?_

— _Sabes perfectamente que antes de los 18 años es muy difícil para los chicos controlar sus poderes._

_—¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡USAR MAGIA DEBERÍA ESTAR ABSOLUTAMENTE PROHIBIDO!_

_—Lo lamento, Jules. No puedes hacer que el perro deje de ladrar, que el dragón no escupa fuego y que los niños menores de 18 años supriman su magia. Ten un buen día._

Se escuchó una silla arrastrándose.

_—Habla con tus malditos maestros y diles que dejen de enseñarles magia._

Los pasos de un hombre pesado se acercaban a la puerta.

_—A tu petición, los maestros no enseñan magia en la escuela._

_—¿¡Me quieres ver la cara de idiota!?_

_—El otro día estaba revisando el currículum del profesor Frederickson. En ningún lado les enseñan a usar magia. Hablan de enlaces, propiedades de materiales y energía, ¡pero es igual que en cualquier escuela no maga! ¿O me está diciendo que deberíamos retirar la escuela por completo de Kalmuz? No creo que el Consejo este de acuerdo._

— _¡Tengo pruebas, Halloran, pruebas!_

_—¡Genial! Preséntelas en la corte. Será interesante escuchar el testimonio de los chicos acerca de sus subordinados, Jules._

Se abrió la puerta.

Desde su lugar, Hana alcanzó a ver la cara roja de Jules, mientras que Halloran lucía fresco y joven.

—Pasen —les indicó la secretaria a los chicos, señalando la puerta abierta de Jules.

Hana se apiadó de los chicos. Seguramente les tocaría un regaño terrible.

—Señor Halloran —dijo la secretaria—. Esta chica dice que la mandó llamar.

Halloran la miró de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos grises eran penetrantes y aterradores, lo que contrastaba con la sonrisa que decoró su rostro al reconocerla.

—¡Pero claro! —exclamó Halloran—. Gracias, Clara. Perdona por no decirte antes. Adelante, señorita Saleh. 

Halloran estiró la mano y señaló una de las sillas enfrente de su escritorio.

Hana entró dando saltitos. La oficina de Halloran parecía más la de un profesor de universidad, con sus cientos de libros desperdigados, que la del alcaide un reformatorio.

Las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros de fotografías. El cuadro más grande era de una mujer con bata de doctora que lucía de la misma edad que Halloran. 

<<Ella debe ser Sayali Kaur>>, pensó Hana. <<La novena y actual esposa de Victor Halloran>>.

Se preguntaba si tenía fotografías de todos sus hijos, nietos y bisnietos. Eso explicaría por qué los cuadros abarcaban casi todas las paredes.

La puerta detrás de ella se cerró y Víctor Halloran tomó asiento.

—Perdona que no haya podido recibirte antes, pero mi jackalope falleció en el parto y tuve que atender a sus crías. Mira —le enseñó una fotografía en su celular—, ¿no son adorables?

Los cachorros de jackalope, con su pequeños cuernitos y apariencia de conejo, eran más bola esponjosa de pelo café que animal.

—Aww, qué bonitos.

—Lo sé. Serán todos unos diablillos cuando crezcan. —Guardó su celular y extrajo un cigarro—. Pero cuéntame, ¿cómo está la joven Maha?

Era extraño escuchar a alguien referirse a su abuela de 68 años como “joven”, en especial cuando el que lo decía apenas si tenía canas. 

Si Hana fuera una maga igual de poderosa que Víctor Halloran, tampoco le gustaría lucir como una pasa arrugada.

—Mi abuela está escribiendo un libro sobre las relaciones entre magos griegos y egipcios en la época de Cleopatra. Se la está pasando genial.

—Seguro que sí. Aunque debo decir que estoy un poco sorprendido por el... —exhaló una larga nube de humo—. ¿Cinismo? ¿Descaro? Debería sentirme _indignado_ que Maha dude de mi palabra.

—Y sin embargo, aquí estoy.

—Bueno, cuando Maha dijo “Enviaré a mi sucesor a investigarte” esperaba a un calvo barrigón tocando la puerta de mi casa en Egipto. Estoy sorprendido de que un Alexandria decidiera cometer un crimen para que lo mandaran a Kalmuz. Y pensé: “¿por qué no?”. Vale la pena conocer a un candidato así.

—Cómo dicen hoy en día: ve con todo o vete casa —dijo Hana y se encogió de hombros.

Halloran se quedó unos instantes recordando.

—Ahora entiendo porque eres la candidata favorita de tu abuela. Tú y ella son tan parecidas. Salvo por el hecho de que ella es hija de magos y tú… bueno… Es la prueba que hasta en las mejores familias hay errores. 

Hana sonrió un poco. Su abuela le había advertido que Halloran probaría su temperamento. Sin enojarse ni dudar, debía responder lo más rápido posible.

—Podría ser peor, ¿no? Digo, mis padres no son asquerosos nullers como los que tienes viviendo en tu isla.

Halloran se atragantó con el humo y comenzó a toser mientras se reía.

—Tienes razón, pequeña Alexandria, toda la razón. ¿Qué haríamos sin los pobres nonums? Lamento si te ofendí, al igual que a tus padres.

Halloran inclinó levemente la cabeza, en señal de disculpa.

Si Hana mentía, Halloran lo sabría, así que se limitó a contestar:

—Estoy acostumbrada, alcaide Halloran.

Halloran dejó de toser y el ambiente se relajó lo suficiente para que Hana pudiera hacer la pregunta por la que había venido.

—Entonces —dijo Hana con su cara más inocente—. ¿Dónde está?

—¡Lo que daría por saberlo! —dijo Halloran, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hana maldijo internamente.

<<¡Estás mintiendo! Vamos, dame una pista… ¡algo! ¡Lo que sea!>>

—¿Ni siquiera el primer volumen?

—No lo he visto en —se inclinó hacia atrás y vio hacia el horizonte— veinte años. Tal vez más.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Un joven ladrón irrumpió en mi bóveda. Ni siquiera me di cuenta que había desaparecido hasta que el Consejo cateó la bóveda y no la encontró.

<<Mentira, mentira.>>

—Es difícil creer que una persona tan inteligente como usted no se haya dado cuenta.

—No soy omnisciente. Tal vez este ladronzuelo era más inteligente que yo. Ciertamente fue más inteligente que todo el Consejo de Magos y los Alexandria.

Hana se recargó en su silla, admitiendo su derrota. Era creíble que un ladrón le hubiera robado a Víctor Halloran cuando ese mismo ladrón había burlado la seguridad de la bóveda del Consejo de Magos.

Halloran se paseó por la habitación.

—Vamos, señorita Alexandria. No cree que si supiera dónde está, ¿ya me habría quitado esta cosa de encima?

Se detuvo frente a la luz de lámpara. En la pared se vio reflejada su sombra. La terrorífica pesadilla de tentáculos que se retorcían y gritaban.

En un arrebato de valentía, Hana se puso de pie y declaró:

—Sé que usted sabe algo sobre la Enciclopedia. Si no sabe dónde está, sabe quién la tiene.

La atmósfera se tornó pesada y una niebla invisible y espesa la rodeó.

—La Enciclopedia sigue perdida, de nada sirve que sepas lo mismo que yo. Si en realidad serás la siguiente jefa de la familia Alexandria, descubrirás información más valiosa.

La puerta detrás de Hana se abrió.

Era una invitación a salir que Hana debía tomar al instante o arriesgarse a enfadar a Halloran.

—Tenga los ojos abiertos, pronto tendrá que enfrentarse a un nuevo jugador.

<<¿Nuevo jugador? ¿Alguien vendrá buscando la Enciclopedia? Genial, lo que me faltaba, ¡más competencia!>>

Maldijo su imprudencia de confrontar al Primer Discípulo sin más información. 

Pero no sería la última vez que hablara con él. Todavía tenía años para resolver este acertijo.

Sólo tenía que tomarlo con calma.


	13. El primero

Andrei tenía razón: Sasha era estúpido. No podía recordar los nombres de elementos químicos, hacer operaciones que incluyeran letras, y la gramática correcta le resultaba confusa e innecesaria.

No estaba hecho para sentarse en un aula rodeado de otros veinte chicos. Con todo eso, prefería recibir el aire de las ventanas que estar en su celda. Gracias a que Adam mantenía la calma incluso cuando Sasha se frustraba y volteaba mesas llenas de apuntes —y con un poco de ayuda de Kae y Hana—, logró adaptarse a la escuela.

Un par de semanas después, Sasha se encontró en el campo de tiro del otro lado del muro. Usando unos costales cubiertos con la camisa de los guardias como blancos, estaba aprendiendo a dirigir las columnas de fuego sin importar la distancia.

—Estira más los brazos… No, espera, creo que es la altura, tienes que levantar las muñecas…

—Con un demonio, decídete.

Al parecer, Adam y él tenían la misma edad. Lo que significaba que podía equivocarse o dudar de lo que enseñaba.

Todavía no acababa de procesar qué clase de idiotas vivían en Kalmuz para confiar tan ciegamente en un niño de 14 años. Y tampoco entendía en qué momento se volvió uno de ellos.  

—Las muñecas. Álzalas.

La columna de fuego recorrió el campo de punta a punta y se estrelló contra una barrera de tierra. Sasha se quedó sorprendido. Nunca había visto que Adam pudiera lanzar una columna tan lejos.

—Bien. Ojalá tuviéramos un campo más grande. Ahora intenta darle a esta sin pasarte.

Adam le lanzó un relámpago a un costal a 10 pasos de distancia.

—¿Por qué te pusieron en el bloque H si puedes lanzar electricidad? —se preguntó Sasha en voz alta.

—Porque puedo quemar cosas por accidente, pero la electricidad es un esfuerzo consciente.

Sasha se quedó viendo el lugar donde el rayo había desaparecido, pensando.

—Bueno también hay otra razón por la que puede lanzar relámpagos. Los hijos de nonums, como tú, nadie sabe de qué tipo serán hasta que cumplen 13 años y hacen magia por primera vez. Por eso no hay niños menores de trece años en Kalmuz, aunque sean magos, son enviados a reformatorios normales.

Sasha pensó en cierta persona menor de 13 años en Kalmuz.

—Claro que hay excepciones: _darhûs,_ magos que pueden hacer magia desde su nacimiento. Es muy raro que sobrevivan más de unos días, pero si lo logran, se convierten en magos muy poderosos, como Ceri.

—¿Todos tienen los ojos amarillos?

—Y pupila alargada. ¿No son geniales? —Adam suspiró y sonrió—. Se ve tan bonita.

Esos ojos eran extraños y no pertenecían a un humano. Porque Adam podía considerarla “bonita” le era incomprensible.

—Ah, regresando a lo que te estaba diciendo —continuó con una sonrisa boba—. Dos usuarios de calor, tendrán un hijo usuario de calor. Dos padres de diferentes tipos, es como lanzar una moneda al aire. Mi mamá era usuaria de calor, mi papá de electricidad. Me enseñaron cosas de ambos tipos, aunque no fue ninguna sorpresa cuando conjure mi primera flama porque me parezco más a ella.

Eso explicaba porque Adam, Ceri y Kae, hijos de magos, sabían más que la mayoría en Kalmuz, que eran hijos de nonums.

—¿Y cuándo es un padre nuller?

Adam negó con la cabeza.

—Un nuller nunca podrá tener un hijo mago, ni aunque su pareja sea un elfo o un mago muy poderoso.

—¿Nunca?

—En miles de años de historia no hay registro de uno. Ahora entenderás porque algunos los odian. Entre más nullers, hay menos posibilidades de que nazcan niños magos.

Sasha recordó unos instantes al oficial Vázquez y a los agentes que lo habían arrestado. Sospechaba que había algo más de conflicto entre nullers y magos que Adam no quería mencionar.

—Continúa practicando —dijo Adam—. Si los derribas todos, te enseñaré a hacer torbellinos de fuego.

 Sasha no podía sacar a los nullers de su cabeza. Había fallado la mitad de sus blancos, cuando Adam le ordenó detenerse.

—Relaja tus hombros y flexiona un poco más el codo para liberar menos energía. Así.

Derribó el saco más cerca y de inmediato se llevó una mano al pecho con una expresión de dolor.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que había algo mal con Adam. Nunca estaba en la hora de ejercicio obligatoria. Era veloz, pero no recorría distancias largas. Se cansaba mucho más rápido que sus alumnos y siempre se llevaba una mano al pecho para sujetar algo.

Sasha nunca le preguntó por qué. Si fuera importante habría dicho algo, ¿verdad?

—Tienes que… —Adam se mordió el labio para ahogar un quejido—. Tienes que exhalar más rápido e inhalar por más tiempo.

Sasha lo empujó para que retrocediera.

—Creo que es suficiente práctica por hoy.

Por mucho que le gustara lanzar fuego, también le gustaba aprender sobre “el mundo mágico”. De este lado había una enciclopedia de criaturas y seres mágicos que desearía poder llevarse a su celda para contemplar las fotografías con más calma, con un diccionario a lado para traducir las palabras que no entendía.

Sasha estaba fascinado con el concepto de los pueblos mágicos. Un lugar donde la magia se practicaba a todas horas y donde cada pueblo tenía sus propias tradiciones, criaturas y costumbres. Hana y él se podían pasar sentados toda la tarde escuchando hablar a Adam sobre los tres pueblos mágicos de América Latina.

Se movieron a la sombra de la cabaña, donde estaban los libros.

—¿Qué hay en Rakotis? —preguntó Sasha.

Adam hizo una pequeña mueca y escondió la cara detrás de su cabello.

—Nunca he estado en Egipto, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Hana?

<<Porque todavía no me siento cómodo haciéndole preguntas a ella.>>

Cualquier cosa de la que Adam no quisiera hablar sólo le daba más curiosidad.

—¿Acaso hay algo malo? ¿Es peligroso?

—¿Qué? No, no, para nada. Quiero decir, Rakotis es el segundo pueblo mágico más grande del mundo, seguro hay muchas cosas interesantes por ahí... —su voz se fue desvaneciendo.

—¿Entonces?

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio. Sasha no iba a abandonar el tema y Adam lo sabía.

—Rakotis no es el problema, el problema es su forma de gobierno —admitió Adam al fin—. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que en Tikal escogían a sus gobernantes por medio de un juego de pelota?

Sasha afirmó con la cabeza. Cuando Adam le enseñó fotografías y le narró el juego que él vio, sonaba muy divertido y algo sanguinario.

—Rakotis tiene la colección de libros mágicos más extensa en la historia. Cuando la biblioteca se quemó hace años, la familia gobernante de ese entonces, los Alexandria, lograron salvar la mayoría de los libros de magia. Desde entonces han gobernado Rakotis.

>>Los Alexandria son una de las familias mágicas más grandes e influyentes del mundo. Cada diez años cambian de “jefe de familia”. De entre 20 o 30 candidatos, su consejo de ancianos escoge al que “haya contribuido más a enriquecer la biblioteca” como nuevo jefe y gobernante de Rakotis.

Adam miró al horizonte mientras decía:

—Si los candidatos destruyen a otras familias o hacen cosas ilegales no importa, la biblioteca siempre viene primero. Podrás imaginarte por qué los Alexandria se han ganado muchos enemigos.

Luego se giró y su tono melancólico se tornó serio.

—No puedes decirle esto a Hana. Ella es feliz en Rakotis y no necesita que nosotros se lo arruinemos, ¿entendido?

Sasha afirmó con la cabeza.

—Promételo.

—No le diré a Hana nada sobre lo que me has dicho a Rakotis —recitó Sasha, un poco malhumorado de que alguien dudara de su palabra—. Lo prometo.

—Bien —Adam volvió a sonreír—. ¿Por qué tanto interés en Rakotis?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Hana y Dana hablan bien de ese lugar.

—Ya veo.

Hubo un silencio demasiado largo y tenso. La piel se le erizó y se puso alerta.

Adam estaba actuando muy raro, viendo en todas direcciones, abriendo y cerrando la boca cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban. Era como si quisiera decir algo, pero parecía asustado de abrir la boca.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sasha, ansioso.

Habló en voz tan baja, y tan rápido, que Sasha no le hubiera puesto atención de no ser por la expresión llena de miedo.

—El día de la inspección el primero estaba vigilándote.

—¿El qué?

—No puedes confiar en Dana, cualquier cosa que digas y hagas...

Sasha sintió como si la temperatura se elevara y un pequeño “pop” anunció que tenían compañía.

Luego fue parte de la conversación más incómoda de su vida.

—¿Qué están haciendo, niños? —preguntó la voz cantarina de Dana.

Adam estaba relajado, descansando sobre sus manos con su sonrisa de siempre. Su expresión había cambiado en un parpadeó y Sasha todavía no acababa de procesar lo que estaba pasando.

—Le estaba hablando a Sasha sobre el juego de Tikal.

—No lo dudo. Uno pensaría que no es lo más adecuado apostar tanto en un juego, pero es lo que lo hace más entretenido —y luego añadió en voz más baja—. Estos humanos y sus locuras.

—¿No puedes vivir con ellos, pero tampoco sin ellos?

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que puedo sin ellos! Tanta arrogancia en alguien tan pequeño, ¿pero quién te crees?

Procedió a despeinarlo mientras Adam se reía y trataba de quitársela de encima.

Adam Lira era un excelente actor para poder cambiar de estado de ánimo tan rápido. “¿No confíes en Dana?” Si no hubiera estado con él hace 10 segundos, también habría creído que estaban hablando sobre un juego.

¡Incluso Kae se lo había dicho! “Ten cuidado con este chico, nunca creas todo lo que te diga”.

 <<¿Cómo puedo confiar en una persona que nunca sé si me está mintiendo? Y Dana ha hecho muchas cosas por mí. Cuando no podía entender ni una palabra de lo que estaban diciendo en Kalmuz, ella estuvo ahí.>>

Debería ser una decisión sencilla. Sin embargo, ese día de la inspección, Sasha había sentido un cosquilleó detrás de la nuca. Alguien en realidad lo había estado vigilando.

—… Tierra a Sasha. ¡Hola! ¡Tierra a Sasha!

Una mano con tres brazaletes pasó frente a sus ojos.

—¿Qué quieres? —espetó Sasha.

—Sólo le estaba preguntando a Adam, ¿qué andaban diciendo sobre mí?

Sasha sintió que el corazón se le detenía.

Volteó a ver a Adam, quién ladeó la cabeza, esperando que Sasha respondiera. Si temía que Sasha le fuera a contar a Dana su advertencia, nunca lo demostró, estaba totalmente relajado y feliz como era normal en él.

—Sólo le estaba diciendo que tú y Hana hablan bien de los pueblos mágicos —dijo Sasha y se encogió de hombros.

Dana afirmó con la cabeza, satisfecha.

—Ya va a ser hora de comer, chicos, lleven sus traseros al comedor o me meterán en problemas.

—¡Ya vamos, Dana! —exclamó Adam—. Sólo tenemos que recoger esto —señaló los libros desperdigados.

La mujer desapareció envuelta en humo.

Mientras se agachaban y acomodaban los libros, Sasha murmuró:

—¿¡Qué fue eso?!

Adam lanzó una risa que no sonaba en lo absoluto sincera.

—Sólo una broma, Sasha.

—¿¡Una broma!? —repitió lleno de incredulidad—. ¿En qué momento algo así es divertido?

—Anda, se hace tarde.

Sasha lanzó un grito interno de frustración y pateó el suelo.

Era como ser lanzado a un juego donde todos sabían las reglas. Excepto él. ¿Quién demonios era el primer discípulo? ¿Por qué lo estaba vigilando ese día?

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?


	14. La voz

Kae recogió la basura alrededor del estanque, tratando de no distraer a Moon. Dibujar runas era un arte muy delicado, si no eran idénticas al libro, no iban a funcionar.

Estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo, que podía ignorar la mirada del chico clavada en su espalda. Se enjugó el sudor de la frente con una manga y le hizo una seña de pulgares arriba.

Kae salió de la cabaña corriendo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Mientras, Moon acomodó las hojas llenas de runas.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que algún día iba a estar en medio de la selva dibujando runas para hacer invisible a las personas, Moon se hubiera reído de tan absurda idea. Ni en mil años iba a poder hacer magia tan avanzada.

<<Claro que no puedes, Moon, eres una inútil. Seguramente no pasará nada cuando pronuncien el hechizo y entonces le habrás fallado a Ceri.>>

Ceri, quien la convenció de aceptar ayuda para controlar las ondas. Quien era una pésima maestra, pero buscó la forma de que Moon progresara en sus estudios. Quien convenció a todos que era la mejor artista y la indicada para esta misión…

Los pasos apresurados de cinco chicos levantaron un poco de tierra e hizo toser a la chica.

—¿Es cierto que lo lograste?

—¿Lo tienes?

—¿A ver?

—Atrás, la pueden ver perfectamente desde aquí —dijo Kae.

El chico estiró los brazos y evitó que los otros agitaran las hojas con sus movimientos.

Moon estiró el brazo para mostrar las runas completas y Hana y Ceri lanzaron un gritito de alegría. 

—¡Se ven geniales! —exclamó Hana.

—¡Ah! Has la prueba con Sasha.

Adam sujetó a su distraído compañero por la muñeca y lo jaló. Moon sonrió un poco, si Sasha se resistiera en serio, Adam no movería su mano ni un centímetro. 

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque si explota o algo, Kae te puede curar más rápido.

—¿¡Va a explotar!?

—¡No! Sólo bromeaba. Rayos, Sasha, te estás tomando muy en serio las cosas hoy.

Sasha estaba preocupado por algo. Adam estaba esforzándose más de lo usual en pretender que todo estaba bien. Parecían tener una conversación con los ojos, de esas que sólo suceden cuando dos personas han pasado tanto tiempo juntas que pueden leer las expresiones del otro aunque no digan nada en voz alta. 

Sintió la mano de Ceri rodear la suya y entregarle un pincel.

<<Ya nos enteraremos luego si es algo importante.>>

Moon sujetó el pincel y comenzó a dibujar la última runa en el antebrazo de Sasha.

A pesar de la fuerza que separaba a los chicos de las chicas, Sasha se removió incómodo en su lugar. Estaba tenso y con el cuerpo posicionado para emprender una huida en cuanto la otra persona invadiera su espacio personal un centímetro más. 

Moon inhaló profundamente para detener su temblor. Todavía le daba mucho miedo acercarse a Sasha. El hecho de que aprendía magia mucho más rápido que ella y el resto de los reos, no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Dio un salto hacia atrás en cuanto colocó la última línea. Sasha encogió su brazo y se quedó observando el tatuaje con desconfianza.

—Ahora debes decir el hechizo —urgió Adam.

Sasha frunció el ceño, tratando de recordarlo.

Adam recitó el hechizo en voz alta y no pasó nada. Durante un instante, Moon sintió que su corazón se rompía. Después de todo, había fallado.

—Tu pronunciación es horrible —dijo Hana—. No es español, Adam, no marques tanto la “a” y la “e”. Dijiste “gravedad” en vez de “luz”.

—¿Cómo se pronuncia entonces? —retó Adam con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sucedió algo muy curioso, que a juzgar por la expresión de horror de Kae, nunca les había pasado. Los cinco repitieron el hechizo en voz alta, pero nada sucedió, sus acentos natales sonaban muy marcados.

Hana podía _leer_ lemuriano, pero hablarlo era un tema diferente. Sólo un experto podía confirmarles si esa letra en realidad se pronunciaba así.

Se quedaron viendo unos instantes con aspecto derrotado.

—Ok, ok… esto es lo que haremos: cada uno dirá el hechizo y cambiará lo más que pueda la pronunciación, tarde o temprano tendremos que dar con él, ¿no? —dijo Hana.

—Pero no lo cambiemos tanto, o podemos invocar otra cosa —añadió Kae.

—Sí, sí —Hana afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Listos? Yo empiezo.

Cambiaron el volumen de voz, después la intención, aumentaron la energía que ponían al pronunciar el hechizo, se pararon y estiraron, comieron para recuperarse. El sol se puso en el horizonte y habían hecho todo, excepto pedirle a Moon que redibujara las runas.

Se le nublaron los ojos de lágrimas. Estos chicos de verdad confiaban en ella y en sus habilidades. Si había una forma de agradecerlos, este era el momento de abrir la boca.

— _Que la luz no se interponga en tu camino, portador de Nesha._

La runa se tornó roja y en un parpadeó Sasha había desaparecido.

Hubo un grito de alegría a cuatro voces.

—¡Al fin!

—¡Yo, yo! ¡Dibuja la runa en mi brazo! —pidió Adam, emocionado.

Cuando la runa estuvo dibujado en los brazos de todos, Moon repitió el hechizo con más energía.

Al abrir los ojos, el mundo estaba borroso de las orillas y los colores eran demasiado brillantes. Las caras asombradas de cinco chicos la miraban fijamente.

—¿Ella habla? —preguntó Sasha.

Su voz sonaba un poco distante y distorsionada.

—¡Ella habla! —exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Es mi imaginación o tienes acento francés? —preguntó Hana.  

 Moon se echó a reír y afirmó con la cabeza. Hana le había atinado, su idioma natal era el francés.

—¡Al fin! —dijo Ceri—. Sin ofender, pero es un poco aburrido esperar a que escribas todas tus repuestas.

<<Laksmí se alegrará de que ya no le pida más cuadernos>>.

Moon se salvó del interrogatorio con el ulular de un ave: la señal para salir de la selva en ese instante o arriesgarse a ser comida de alguna criatura.

Era el momento perfecto para probar la eficiencia de este hechizo. En silencio se dirigieron a la biblioteca, haciendo todo lo posible para evitar chocar contra alguien.

En algún momento, Moon pasó demasiado cerca de un chico y este se dio cuenta que había algo raro. Se quedó el viendo el lugar donde estaban y todos contuvieron la respiración.

Ceri y Adam intercambiaron una mirada.

“¿Cómo se llama?” preguntó Ceri, moviendo sus labios.

Adam frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar.

“¿Fernando?” intentó Kae.

“Creo que Hernández” respondió Hana.

Ceri se quedó viendo la puerta del otro lado del pasillo, la que llevaba a la lavandería.

—¡Hernández! —llamó la voz de una mujer mayor, por su autoridad podía ser una guardia.

El chico giró en dirección a la voz.

—¿Qué?

Ceri empujó a Moon para que siguiera caminando más rápido. Hernández cayó en la trampa y se dirigió a la lavandería.

Moon no podía creerlo. Estaban moviéndose por Kalmuz sin que ningún guardia les dijera algo. Casi podía ver a Adam y Kae bailando de felicidad atrás de ella.

Para la gente como Moon, que aprendía despacio, cruzar el muro había sido toda una odisea. Semanas de ocultarse detrás de contenedores de basura. Horas frente a libros, siempre al pendiente que los guardias no la fueran a descubrir, a ella o a cualquiera del grupo.

Ahora, con la habilidad de volverse invisible con sólo pintar una runa y decir un hechizo, las cosas serían mucho más sencillas. Adam podía enseñar a grupos más grandes; si querían practicar cosas sencillas o leer, ya no tendrían que cruzar el muro; los otros hijos de magos tendrían más confianza de unírseles. 

Justo como lo habían planeado: todo aquél que le interesara la magia iba a poder aprender sin importar su edad o habilidad.

Llegaron a la entrada de la biblioteca y se dirigieron a los baños de la bibliotecaria. Tenían que lavar la runa de sus brazos o los guardias sospecharían que había algo raro si de repente un montón de chicos traían el mismo tatuaje.

—¡¿Quién anda ahí!? —rugió Yuki.

Con su pelo erizado, la _kitsune_ se plantó frente a ellos y les mostró sus afilados dientes.

—¡Somos nosotros, Yuki! —susurraron Hana y Ceri. El “No nos comas” iba implícito en el tono urgente de su voz.

—Ah, ustedes... ¿Qué rayos hicieron esta vez?

Al menos habían aprendido que este hechizo no podía ocultarles su presencia de Yuki, y probablemente de Dana y Laksmí tampoco. Moon se encogió de hombros, no creía que fuera algo malo.

Mientras borraban la runa en el lavabo, Hana y Ceri le contaron cómo habían descubierto un hechizo para volverse invisible y de lo útil que les iba a resultar para burlar a los guardias.

Yuki no parecía contenta. Cuando se trataba de romper las reglas, Dana era la que siempre les celebraba cualquier avance. De cualquier modo, Yuki les agradeció su sinceridad, y siguió patrullando la prisión.

Exhaustos por el día tan agitado, los seis se dejaron caer en las sillas de la biblioteca.

—Ahora seremos más —susurró Ceri—. Tendremos más trabajo.

—Lo sé —susurró Adam—. ¿No es genial?

Kae y Hana lanzaron una risa y afirmaron con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa si nos equivocamos y le enseñamos magia a un futuro asesino serial? —preguntó Ceri.

—Lo siento, ¿en qué momento te convertiste en el alcaide Jules?

—¡Sabes que es cierto, Lira!

—Si alguien quiere convertirse en asesino serial, no necesita magia para lograrlo —se incorporó para mirarla a los ojos y sonrió—. Anda, Ceri, podemos con esto.

Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que Ceri dejó de protestar.

Moon se quedó preocupada. No podía evitar dejar de recordar ese día que vio a Adam escupir sangre por correr unos metros. Ese niño necesitaba descansar y nada de lo que hicieran evitaría que se escapara de la enfermería para seguir practicando magia.

La atmósfera se relajó y Ceri se levantó de su asiento.

—En ese caso, debemos celebrar. ¿Y si hacemos noche de películas?

—¡Sí! —exclamaron un par de voces.

—¡No! —exclamó Kae—. No vuelvo a ver una película que tú elijas.

Moon no había visto una película desde que llegó a Kalmuz. Sabía que había un televisor en algún lugar, pero era muy codiciado y jamás habría podido acercarse a él sola.

Ceri rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos.

—Aguafiestas. Pero esta vez le toca escoger a Moon, digo, es gracias a ella que esto será posible.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Adam y Hana sujetaron a Sasha para que no es escapara y después de mucho conversar, lograron que se sentara con ellos en un sofá.

Moon intercambió una mirada de complicidad con Ceri y escogió la película más terrorífica del catálogo. Algo sobre una casa embrujada y una familia.

Las niñas se sentaron en una orilla. Tenía a Ceri en su lado derecho, observando la película con fascinación. Hana abrazó su brazo izquierdo y podía sentirla saltar cada vez que aparecía un monstruo en pantalla, pero nunca se cubrió los ojos y aguantó la película hasta el final.

Sabía que a partir de ese momento las cosas iban a cambiar, pero lo esperaba con ansias. El día que recuperó su voz lo iba atesorar por el resto de su vida.


	15. Los autores

Hana pasó mucho tiempo pensando en “el nuevo jugador”. Habló con toda la gente que pudo y memorizó rostros y nombres. Algunos tenían historias de vida muy interesantes. Otros habían perdido un familiar por culpa de alguno de los discípulos, pero nadie hablaba sobre la Enciclopedia.   
—¿Quién es “El Primero”?  
De inmediato, Hana se detuvo. Esa voz le había resultado familiar.   
—He escuchado que le dicen así al alcaide Halloran, “el primer discípulo”.   
—¿Y por qué le dicen “el primero”?  
—Porque fue “el primer discípulo” del Semidiós, el mago más poderoso que jamás ha pisado el planeta. Mi mamá me ha contado historias de las cosas horribles que les hizo a los seres mágicos, pero no sé mucho sobre él.   
La conversación parecía llegar a su fin. Hana se asomó a la enfermería y dijo con alegría:  
—Vaya que sorpresa verte por aquí, Sasha. ¿Te volviste a pelear con alguien?  
Sasha estaba cargando una caja de cartón mientras Kae la llenaba con medicamentos. Hana había refunfuñado un poco cuando la bibliotecaria la había mandado a dejar unos libros para los enfermos del hospital. Ahora agradecía inmensamente por mandarla en el preciso momento en que estaban hablando del Semidiós.   
Kae sonrió al verla.  
Era bueno que Kae ya la había perdonado. Aunque ya habían pasado días, todavía no les dirigía la palabra a Moon y Ceri por obligarlo a ver una película de terror.   
—Su deber es ayudar a cargar objetos pesados de un lado a otro y el doctor pidió su ayuda hoy —explicó Kae.   
—¿Ya haces deberes? —le preguntó a Sasha—. Mira, que la gente decía que Dana te perdonaba los deberes porque tenías otro trabajito.   
Sasha rodó los ojos, molesto. Nunca decía nada, pero no sabía ocultar las emociones en su lenguaje corporal.   
Hana dejó los libros en la mesa vacía más cercana. Lo hizo lo más lento posible, para darle tiempo a Kae de reaccionar.   
—¡Ah! —exclamó Kae—. Creo que Hana te puede ayudar. Ella sabe más sobre eso.   
<<¡Eso! Bien, Kae, bien.>>   
—¿Ayudar con qué? —preguntó Hana, llena de fingida curiosidad.   
—Contarle quién fue el Semidiós —respondió Kae.   
Sasha afirmó con la cabeza y miró a Hana los ojos.   
Hana estiró los hombros y el cuello. Esa historia era su favorita y quería aprovechar que tenía un público interesado.   
—Su nombre fue olvidado hace mucho tiempo —comenzó Hana—. Vivió más de dos mil años y recorrió el mundo. Aprendió magia de india y la enseñó a los romanos; le enseñó a los nórdicos el lenguaje secreto de las tribus nómadas del Sahara. Acumuló tanto conocimiento y poder que los nonums creían que era el hijo de un dios.  
>>Fue un buen hombre durante la mayor parte de su vida. Salvó de la persecución y les brindó espacios seguros a muchas criaturas. Le encantaba intercambiar conocimientos, aunque no entendiera el idioma. No podía entender por qué cuando dos culturas chocaban, una trataba de exterminar a la otra.   
>>Dicen que años de ver de cómo los magos y las criaturas mágicas se destruían entre ellos lo enloquecieron. Culpó a los nullers, que en 300 años pasaron a ser más de la mitad de la población, que la raza mágica estuviera a bordo de la extinción.   
>>Cuando fundaron los pueblos mágicos para aislar a los magos del resto del mundo, el Semidiós no estuvo de acuerdo. Trató de encontrar la forma de transformar nullers en nonums, pero nunca lo logró, entonces decidió exterminarlos a todos. No era el único que pensaba así. Entre el centenar de aprendices que se unieron a su causa, hubo cinco que se destacaron del resto.   
>>Los Cinco Discípulos, fue el nombre con que los conocemos. Tres hombres y dos mujeres que no sólo aprendieron los secretos de su maestro, sino que también contribuyeron a los experimentos con magia oscura. Eran inteligentes, talentosos y dispuestas a dar su vida por la causa.   
>>Entre los cinco, la más cruel era la Tercera Discípula, Uma Mugabe. Experimentaba con “la conciencia colectiva”, es decir, le encantaba torturar a grandes grupos de gente y estudiar sus reacciones.   
>>El mayor era Suzaku Kishimoto, el Cuarto Discípulo, un general disciplinado con grandes conocimientos sobre la guerra. Ideó estrategias para combatir a los nullers a pesar de su inmunidad a la magia.  
>>El quinto en unirse fue Vasili Lukashenko, el más inteligente y escurridizo. Odiaba a los nullers más que el Semidiós y siempre fue el más interesado en los experimentos humanos.  
>>Angela Meister, la Segunda Discípula, estaba enamorada del Semidiós. Fue la más fiel, entusiasta y devota de todos sus aprendices. Experimentó con la química del cerebro y creó muchas pociones de amor y desamor, efectivas incluso en el Semidiós. Él, tal vez hechizado o tal vez por voluntad propia, correspondió su amor.   
>>Y finalmente, el más poderoso de todos: el Primer Discípulo, Víctor Halloran. Domó dragones antes de cumplir 18 y sabe más que cualquier otro humano en el planeta sobre criaturas mágicas. Lo pueden ver por ustedes mismos: tiene una kistune y una naga cuidando niños.   
>>Juntos, el Semidiós y sus discípulos, causaron guerras en su esfuerzo por exterminar a los nullers. Hasta que finalmente, Víctor Halloran traicionó a su maestro y se alió con otras familias mágicas, nullers y criaturas para asesinarlo.   
>>¿Por qué lo traicionó? Algunos dicen que quería más poder y el Semidiós era una piedra en su camino. Otros dicen que se enamoró de una bruja, quien fue asesinada por las tropas de Kishimoto en China cuando refugió en su casa a un gran grupo de nullers.   
>>No importa el motivo, fue gracias a él que se pudo poner fin al reinado de terror del Semidiós, y el Consejo Internacional de Magos le dio amnistía por sus crímenes pasados. Se exilió a una isla, donde pasa sus días cuidando criaturas mágicas como parte de su penitencia.   
Hana terminó de narrar y todo quedó en silencio.   
Sasha y Kae se habían sentado y escuchaban con atención, hasta los enfermos en sus camas la estaba observando.   
—Entonces —dijo Sasha y ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Víctor Halloran es malvado?  
Esa era una de las preguntas que Hana esperaba, lo cuál iba a catapultar su siguiente narración.  
—No ha hecho nada “malvado” desde que terminó la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Pero también podría ser que esté esperando el momento adecuado. Durante su batalla contra el Semidiós recibió una maldición que le causa mucho dolor y la única evidencia a simple vista es su sombra.   
—Yo la he visto —interrumpió uno de los enfermos—. Es como un monstruo de tentáculos. Es aterrador.   
Hana afirmó con la cabeza y lo señaló.  
—Exactamente como él dice. Víctor Halloran es mucho menos poderoso que en su juventud por culpa de esa maldición. Si lograra quitársela, quién sabe qué haría.   
>>En la pelea contra el Semidiós, alguno de los discípulos lo maldijo y sólo ellos conocen la forma de removerla.   
>>Angela Meister dio su vida para salvar al Semidiós, murió unas horas antes que él. Los otros tres huyeron cuando su maestro cayó y vivieron en las sombras durante años, hasta que sus experimentos y su sed de sangre atrajeron la atención de los agentes e inquisidores. Uma Mugambe fue asesinada en Sierra Leona en los 60’s, Suzaku Kishimoto en los 90’s, y Vasili Lukashenko hace 8 años. Incluso hoy, en este momento, en algún lugar del mundo los agentes están batallando contra los hijos de alguno de ellos.   
>>Los Cinco Discípulos tienen algo en común: les interesaba tener alguien a quién pasarle sus conocimientos. Es por eso, que cada uno escribió un libro, de lo que aprendieron con el Semidiós, y de lo que ellos descubrieron hasta el último día de su vida. La fusión de los cinco volúmenes se le conoce como la Enciclopedia Negra.  
>>Cuando Angela Meister y Uma Mugabe fueron asesinadas, el Consejo de Magia decomisó sus volúmenes y los guardó en su bóveda más segura. Se le ordenó a Víctor Halloran que destruyera el suyo, pero es imposible destruir los cinco volúmenes mientras estén separados. Un pacto, antes de que Halloran los traicionara, protege los registros de sus investigaciones. Si querían que el legado del Semidiós fuera destruido, todas sus partes deben estar juntas.  
Hana hizo una pausa, para que esas últimas palabras surtieran efecto.   
>> Kishimoto cayó, y su libro fue dado a la biblioteca de Alexandria, para mantener los cuatro volúmenes separados. Sin embargo, alguien robó el volumen de Halloran, luego el de Meister y Mugabe, y al final el de Kishimoto. Los agentes e inquisidores creyeron que Lukashenko los tenía y se unieron para encontrar al último discípulo. Cuando lo encontraron, su volumen ya no estaba.   
Contuvieron el aliento.   
—¿Entonces, dónde está la Enciclopedia Negra? —preguntó uno de los enfermos.   
—Nadie sabe —dijo Hana—. Los más optimistas creen que los volúmenes siguen separados, y que tal vez surja alguno de ellos pronto. Además, si alguien los ha juntado, ¿por qué no la ha destruido? ¿O usado? Los pesimistas dicen que el ladrón sólo está ocupado descifrándola, y en unos años, el mundo conocerá a aquél que tiene en su poder la mayor fuente de magia negra en la historia, el verdadero sucesor del Semidiós.   
Un pesado silencio llenó la enfermería. Todos miraban al suelo o entre ellos.  
Se sintió un poco mal al ver las caras preocupadas de los chicos, pero esa era la verdad. Algunas veces verás u oirás cosas que te quitarán el sueño y desearás borrar de tu memoria. Para que no se repitan los errores del pasado, alguien debe mantener viva su historia.   
Hana sonrió para aligerar un poco el ambiente.   
—Es lo que se cuenta en mi pueblo natal. El Semidiós es la mancha que persigue a todos los magos. Si fue derrotado una vez, volverá a suceder, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.   
Kae dejó escapara una risa nerviosa.   
—Tienes razón —se puso de pie y regresó a acomodar medicamentos—. Si alguna vez ese sucesor llegara a aparecer, haría todo en mi poder para detenerlo.   
—Esa es la actitud, hombre —dijo un chico desde su cama.   
Sasha no dijo nada y se puso de pie junto a Kae.   
—¿Eso responde tu duda? —Hana le preguntó a Sasha.   
El ruso afirmó con la cabeza y se giró para atrapar cualquier cosa que Kae tirara.   
—¡Bien! Si necesitas algo más, no dudes en decirme, ¡te podría contar mucho más sobre el Semidiós y la Enciclopedia!  
Abandonó la habitación y regresó a la biblioteca dando saltitos.   
Había plantado la semilla en sus cabezas. Ahora, si alguien llegaba a mencionar algo sobre la Enciclopedia cerca de ellos, se lo comentarían a ella.   
<>


	16. Obsidiana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen hasta el momento:  
> Adam le advierte a Sasha que está siendo vigilado por el alcaide Halloran, con Dana como su principal espía. Moon habla por primera vez desde su llegada a la isla y encuentra la forma de incrementar el número de cómplices que cruzan el muro para aprender magia. Hana encuentra la primera pista sobre la Enciclopedia Negra, un peligroso libro de magia, y su razón de estar en Kalmuz.

Tenía sentido que en algún momento Sasha y los otros novatos escucharan algo sobre el mago más poderoso de la historia. ¿Pero por qué ahora? ¿Por qué se lo preguntó a Kae?

Después de conversar con Sasha, Hana pudo comprobar que él había crecido en el mundo nonum y no sabía nada de magia hasta que fue arrestado. No era diferente a los cientos de reos en Kalmuz, pero Hana iba a averiguar todo sobre cualquiera que mencionara algo remotamente relacionado a la Enciclopedia.

Tratar de desenterrar el pasado de Sasha era la forma más rápida de acabar en la enfermería. Kae hablaba con gusto sobre su infancia en Seúl con su padre, y sus visitas en verano al bosque donde vivían su madre y hermano. Pero, ¿cómo había llegado aquí un chico educado que hablaba todas las semanas con su familia? Algo había extraño en esos dos y preguntar directamente no era una opción. ¿Tal vez debería seguir a Adam la próxima vez que robara los expedientes de alguien...?

_¡BUM!_

Una explosión la sacó de sus pensamientos. Una columna de humo se alzó desde el campo de tiro y Hana corrió a suprimirla.

Tuvo que luchar contra la marea de novatos que habían sido evacuados de regreso a la prisión.

—Chicos, chicos, me da mucho gusta que al fin sigan el protocolo, pero ¡quítense de mi camino o los guardias verán el humo! —gritó Hana.

No le hicieron caso. Para el momento en que Hana llegó, Ceri ya había pagado el fuego. Kae estaba regañando al responsable. Adam y Sasha extinguieron el humo. Sólo llegó a ayudar a Moon a hacer recuento de los daños.

<<Genial, perdimos otros seis sacos. ¿De dónde vamos a sacar camisas de guardias?>>

Se acercó a los dos chicos y preguntó:

—¿Ahora qué pasó?

—Ese idiota dejó pólvora en el campo —murmuró Sasha y señaló al chico que Kae regañaba.

—¿De dónde rayos sacó pólvora?

—Es lo que nos gustaría saber —respondió Adam, un poco malhumorado—-. ¿El humo traspasó nuestra barrera?

—No. Aunque estuvo cerca —dijo Moon.

—¿El ruido?

Ambas chicas hicieran una mueca y afirmaron con la cabeza.

—También apesta —señaló Moon—, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a dar un baño ahora.

Habían creado un montón de barreras para evitar que la presencia de decenas de niños fuera notada por los guardias que hacían rondas cerca del muro y por las torres. Dana, Yuki o Laksmí les avisaban cuándo regresar a sus celdas para alguna inspección sorpresa. En general, se sentían muy seguros que su ya no tan pequeño club podía pasar desapercibido por un par de semanas más.

Un silbido familiar venía acercándose desde el mar. Hana vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos al reconocerlo.

—¡DRAGÓN!

Todavía quedaban dieciocho chicos en el campo. Corrieron como nunca en su vida, y aun así, ninguno llegó al muro antes de que la enorme bestia los cubriera con su sombra.

La bestia voló alrededor del campo, sus ojos fijos en el rastro de pólvora.

El corazón parecía que trataba de escapar de su pecho, pero con un demonio, ¡nadie en Rakotis iba a creer que había estado a veinte pasos de un dragón! Sus garras y dientes destrozarían una vaca en un parpadeo, aun así, era una bestia hermosa y digna de admiración.

El dragón estornudo. Alzó la cabeza y lanzó un rugido que se transformó en una columna de fuego que se elevó a las nubes.

<<Creo que a alguien no le gusta la pólvora.>>

—Kae, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Kae? ¡KAE REGRESA!

El medio elfo caminó directo hacia la bestia como un hombre sediento a un oasis.

De un salto, Adam tacleó a Kae para evitar que siguiera avanzando. El ruido de la tierra y las hojas crujiendo debajo de ellos resonó en medio de la silenciosa selva.

La bestia mostró sus dientes y posó sus ojos en la fuente de ruido. Su estómago brilló de un color naranja y su nariz comenzó a echar humo.

<<¡No voy a morir asada como brocheta!>>

Corrió junto a los otros chicos, iba tan rápido que si alguien le dijera que voló un par de metros, le creería. El frío del cemento nunca se había sentido tan bien debajo sus dedos.

Alcanzó a ver que Ceri arrojaba una botella con sus ondas. Se estrelló en medio del campo y el olor a azufre llenó el ambiente.

Escuchó un gruñido furioso y el dragón arrojó la columna de fuego a la botella rota. Voló en círculos alrededor de ella y arrojó más fuego para exterminar por completo al invasor que vagaba cerca de la prisión de su amo.

Para el momento en que las llamas alcanzaron el muro, Hana ya estaba del otro lado, jadeando y palpándose la cara para comprobar que, efectivamente, había logrado escapar ilesa de un dragón.

Adam y Kae fueron los últimos en salir. Hana estaba ansiosa de demandarle a Kae una explicación para su comportamiento suicida. Nadie en su sano juicio, en especial el hijo de un ser mágico, trataría un dragón como un perro.

Pero Hana tendría que esperar. Ambos chicos estaban intoxicados por el humo y no podían hablar.

Adam estaba furioso. Señalaba el dragón del otro del domo y hacía una seña con sus manos que podía interpretarse como un “¿¡Acaso eres estúpido!?”. Estaba tosiendo tanto, que la sangre se escurrió entre sus dedos.

—Ya. Suficiente —dijo Ceri—. Ve a la enfermería por oxígeno ahora mismo.

Adam negó con la cabeza.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Anda, ve, yo me encargo.

Con toda la autoridad de ser una de las personas que conocía a Kae por más tiempo, Ceri se lo llevó para hablar con él lejos de los oídos de todos.

—No comprenden a los dragones —escuchó susurrar a Kae.

—Los dragones son _criaturas_ —Ceri remarcó la última palabra—, no seres. No puedes razonar con ellos y te devorarán si tienen la oportunidad…

Se perdieron a la distancia. Hana iba a esperar a que Kae se tranquilizara para preguntarle por qué se creía un experto en dragones.

Adam se dirigió a la enfermería, sonaba como si estuviera a punto de escupir sus pulmones. Hana lo acompañaría, pero no iba a ser de utilidad si Adam se desmayaba porque no podía cargarlo.

En vez de eso, tomó a Moon por el brazo.

—¿Vamos a cenar?

Moon afirmó con la cabeza, un poco ruborizada.

Se colocaron al final del resto del grupo en dirección a la cafetería, viendo de reojo lo que pasaba detrás de ellas.

Sasha tenía toda la intención de seguirlas, pero al ver que se unían al grupo se detuvo. No le gustaba comer rodeado de “mocosos ruidosos”. Tras dudarlo unos momentos, corrió tras Adam.

Hana ocultó una risa. Le parecía gracioso ver una gigantesca sombra blanca siguiendo a una ardilla parlanchina.

Le piso los talones y Adam le respondió con una patada. Hana estaba segura que todo el camino a la enfermería se la pasarían aventándose y peleando. El que Adam no terminara con un hueso roto era testamento del control que tenía Sasha sobre su inmensa fuerza.

<<Chicos>>, pensó Hana rodando los ojos.

Moon y Hana no hablaron durante casi la mitad del trayecto. Por la forma en la que ambas miraban sobre sus hombros, Hana pudo deducir que estaban igual de confundidas por la reacción de Kae.

Hana sonrió para aligerar el ambiente.

—Así que… Nunca me has contado, ¿qué hiciste para terminar en Kalmuz? —preguntó Hana con un tono cantarín.

—Falsifiqué billetes —respondió la niña al instante.

Hana parpadeó. No esperaba recibir una respuesta tan directa y sincera.

—Bueno, no es tan grave —dijo Hana, encogiéndose de hombros—. Seguro que a los 18 estás de vuelta en las calles…

Moon hizo una mueca y bajó la cabeza.

—No. No fue sólo por eso. Mi maestro, Zheng Lee…

—¿Zheng Lee el estafador? —interrumpió Hana.

—¡Oh! ¿Has oído de él?

<<Sí, el maldito nos vendió libros falsos>>, recordó Hana.

—He escuchado rumores —dijo, quitándole importancia.

—Zheng fue el primero decir que tenía talento para el arte. Cuando hui de mi casa, él me acogió, me compró todo lo que necesitaba y más —suspiró, perdida unos minutos en el recuerdo—. Estábamos muy enamorados.

Hana tardó un poco en procesar esa última frase.

¿Enamorados? ¿Moon, de 16 años, de Zheng Lee un hombre de 42 años?

No. Imposible.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Hana. No pudo ocultar la reprobación en su tono de voz.

—Sé que la diferencia de edad es mucha, pero ¿por qué no lo entiendes? —reprochó Moon.

—¿Creí que no te gustaban los hombres?

Un silencio de muerte se apoderó del pasillo, y Hana deseó con todo su ser poder borrar lo que acababa de decir.

Moon abrió mucho los ojos y su cuerpo entero se tensó.

—Lo siento —tartamudeó Hana—. Son asuntos personales y no debí… ¡Moon!

La niña de cabello plateado huyó, sus piernas parecían no responderle e iba estrellándose contra las paredes y ventanas.

<<¡¿Por qué siempre tengo que abrir mi bocota!?>>, se reprendió Hana. 

Se sentía fatal, como la persona más insensible del mundo. Corrió detrás de Moon, tenía que arreglar las cosas lo antes posible.


	17. Su razón

<<Creí que no te gustaban los hombres.>>

Las lágrimas nublaban su vista.

Debió haber sabido que hablar sólo le ocasionaría problemas. Si hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada, todo estaría bien.

Se prometió que nunca volvería a pasar días arrastrándose en las calles, buscando comida y un lugar dónde dormir. Iba a mentirles a todos con tal de que no se repitiera lo que sucedió cuando sus padres se enteraron…

¡Y ahora estaba en una isla! No tenía lugar dónde esconderse cuando las patadas y los golpes empezaran.

—¡Moon, espera!

La voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se giró para comprobar que Hana venía acercándose y sintió que sus pies se enredaban.

Se estrelló contra el suelo, raspándose las rodillas y palmas.

—¡Moon! Lo siento… No debí… —Hana se detuvo junto a ella, jadeando y hablando con dificultad—. ¿Estás bien?

Le tendió la mano y Moon sintió las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas.

—¿Acaso soy tan… obvia?

Hana negó con la cabeza efusivamente.

—Sólo es un rumor, ¿sabes? Cosas que inventan los otros reos…

Hana se puso a divagar, pero Moon no escuchó más allá.

—¿Un rumor? —interrumpió Moon—. Entonces... entonces si hubiera mentido...

<<¿Mi reacción me delató?>>

Hana pareció entender la pregunta implícita y afirmó con la cabeza.

Escuchó el sonido de su propia risa mezclándose con su llanto.

<<Ah, pero qué estúpida.>>

—Mira, puedo pretender que nada pasó, pero no tiene nada de malo que seas lesbiana…

—¿¡Y tú qué sabes!?

Las ondas parecían expandirse desde el fondo de su corazón. Cuartearon las paredes y rompieron ventanas, con la fuerza de al fin poder decir en voz alta lo que llevaba tres años ocultando en lo más recóndito de su ser.

—¡No fue a ti a quien sus padres corrieron a patadas porque la atraparon besándose con la persona que amaba! ¿¡Cómo puedes decir que no tiene nada de malo!?

Hana trató de contestar, pero las ondas la tenían paralizada contra la pared.

—Dormía en el mismo cuarto que mis seis hermanas. Mi único objetivo en la vida era ser la esposa de algún hombre que me mantuviera y ni eso pude hacer bien…

Sintió una descarga eléctrica recorriéndole el brazo y lanzó un grito de dolor.

Las ondas desaparecieron y Hana se despegó de la pared tosiendo.

—¡Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado!

Moon se dio cuenta que había estado el tórax de la otra chica y se disculpó de inmediato.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

Pero Hana estaba furiosa y no se detuvo.

—¡Puedes hacer muchas cosas bien, Moon! Nos lo has demostrado a todos, ¡¿por qué eres la única que no puede verlo!?

Unas chispas de electricidad viajaron por la pared.

—Eres alguien muy talentosa que sólo necesita creer más en sí misma para salir adelante. ¡Y créeme cuando digo que no nos importa que te gusten otras niñas!

—¡Si importa! ¿Crees que no sé lo que les hacen a los homosexuales en Rakotis?

Hana abrió la boca para responder y no se le ocurrió nada para negarlo. Muy poco pueblos mágicos eran tolerantes hacia las personas como ella.

—Fue horrible, Hana… ver esa expresión en el rostro de mis padres. No puedes decir que “está bien” porque ambas sabemos que no lo está.

Sus lágrimas se estrellaron contra el piso y el silencio fue roto por una voz aguda.

—¡OYE! ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA!?

Ceri llegó corriendo como una furiosa liebre y se interpuso entre Moon y Hana.

—¿¡Por qué estás haciendo llorar a mi amiga!?

—No tengo ganas de lidiar contigo ahora, ojos de gato—murmuró Hana, sobándose las sienes. 

—¿¡Qué!?

—¡Que estoy hablando con Moon y no tengo tiempo para lidiar con una loca de sangre podrida! —gritó Hana.

—¡Ja! ¿Sangre podrida? Al menos no soy error inútil como tu padre.

—Maldita… —Hana conjuró una bola de electricidad en su puño.

Y entonces, Moon dio un paso al frente e hizo algo que jamás creyó posible: estiró los brazos y se puso en medio para separarlas.

Se sorprendió a sí misma. Ella, que odiaba las peleas y nunca huía ni se defendía, se había puesto en medio de dos peligrosas chicas con una bola de electricidad en mano del tamaño de su cabeza.

No tuvo ni un poco de miedo. Sabía que ninguna la lastimaría.

—¡Basta! —exclamó.

Las dos niñas se lanzaron una última mirada de odio y extinguieron la electricidad.

Ceri se cruzó de brazos y Hana bufó. En unos segundos habían recobrado su actitud de señorita de alta sociedad que odiaba en silencio y sin recurrir a la violencia.

—Ambas son muy parecidas —pensó Moon en voz alta.

—¡NO NOS PARECEMOS EN NADA! —exclamaron al unísono.

Se quedaron horrorizadas al ver lo que acababan de hacer. Moon sonrió al ver su teoría comprobada.

—¡Sí! Las dos son competitivas, orgullosas y adoran a su familia.

Hana abrió la boca para reclamar algo y la volvió a cerrar. Ceri frunció el ceño y barrió a Hana con la mirada.

—Además… —Con el brazo izquierdo tomó a Hana, con el derecho a Ceri—. Son las mejores amigas que una fracasada como yo podría tener.

Las estrujo en un fuerte abrazo.

Ambas se tensaron un momento.

—No eres una fracasada —murmuró Ceri y le regresó el abrazo—. Es divertido estar contigo y tienes buen gusto para películas.

Todavía un poco tensa, Hana también la abrazó.

—Cualquiera que tenga la paciencia para lidiar con Ojos de gato se merece mi admiración.

Moon las estrujo más fuerte.

—Algún día se darán cuenta de lo genial que es la otra.

—Realmente lo dudo —dijeron al mismo tiempo—. ¡Ah! ¡Deja de imitarme!

Moon se echó a reír y se separaron.

¿Era en serio que las tres se sentían fuera de lugar en sus vidas allá fuera?

Las cosas no estaban bien. Probablemente nunca lo estarían, pero el sólo saber que Hana y Ceri, dos personas a las que apreciaba, la aceptarían tal como era, le bastaba por el momento.

Durante un instante, sólo se escuchó el viento. Era como el preludio de una tormenta.

<<Algo anda mal>>.

Un torbellino escapó por las ventanas cerca de la enfermería y se estrelló contra el domo.

Sólo había un reo capaz de liberar tanto fuego. No podía ser un accidente, el chico había aprendido a contenerse desde hace tiempo. Se miraron entre ellas y echaron a correr en dirección al desastre.


	18. Rastros de humo

Los doctores, al igual que lo maestros y todo el personal mágico de Kalmuz, no estaban en contra de que los chicos aprendieran magia por su cuenta. Cuando alguno llegaba con heridas sospechosas, no lo reportaban al alcaide Jules como se suponía debían hacerlo.

El doctor se asomó por la ventana. Vio al dragón que seguía dando vueltas y escupiendo fuego, y sólo suspiró.

—Siéntate —les ordenó el doctor, mientras preparaba un tanque de oxígeno.

Miró a Sasha unos segundos y el chico se sentó lo más lejos que pudo.

<<Yo estoy bien.>>

El doctor regresó su atención a Adam y le puso una máscara de oxígeno.

—Voy a necesitar que te quites la playera —dijo el doctor—. Aleksandr, ¿te importaría correr las cortinas…?

—Está bien —interrumpió Adam.

Se quitó la camisa y al fin vio lo que Adam se esforzaba tanto por ocultar.

Era con si las venas se hubieran llenado de petróleo congelado. Partían de su corazón y se extendían hacia los pulmones.

—Es un tipo de hongo mágico —explicó el doctor—. Se aloja en el corazón de los humanos y se alimenta de su energía vital. Pocos médicos saben cómo removerlo sin arrancarle el corazón al huésped en el proceso.

Mientras explicaba, se aseguró de que Adam recibía la dosis de oxígeno correcta y escuchaba sus latidos con un estetoscopio.

—Muchos bichos raros y mágicos en el mundo —continuó—. Es imposible que alguien sepa cómo tratarlo todos. Ni siquiera sabía que este existía hasta que llegó Adam a Kalmuz. ¿Cómo fue que lo pescaste?

—Tal vez nadando en el Amazonas o caminando por Perú. No lo sé, estaba ocupado.

—Pues eso, un mago molesta a una criatura en su hábitat y lo siguiente que sabe es que ya tiene un parásito o algo…

El doctor siguió hablando sobre los peligros de viajar por lugares recónditos. Sasha no podía sacar de su cabeza la parte de “se alimenta de su energía vital” y se preguntaba qué sería de Adam si no estuviera enfermo. Probablemente los inquisidores no hubieran podido capturarlo y seguiría vagando por el mundo…

—¡Listo! —anunció el doctor—. Vayan a dormir, chicos.

Adam saltó de la cama y con el estómago rugiendo se despidió del doctor y se dirigió directo a las cocinas, donde sus compañeros de deberes le abrirían la puerta para que pudiera comer algo.

—¿Quieres _paella_? —le preguntó con la mirada iluminada.

 —¿Qué rayos es paella?

—Solamente… ¡el mejor platillo del mundo! Te va a encantar, yo lo sé.

Al doblar la esquina, Sasha sintió como si su estómago estuviera lleno de hielo.

Faragó bloqueaba el paso con una sonrisa triunfal que no podía significar nada bueno.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué hacen aquí?

—Yo… corrí demasiado rápido y… vine a visitar al doctor —dijo Adam.

Se había tardado demasiado en crear una mentira creíble. Faragó inhaló profundamente.

—¿Acaso no les huele a humo? ¿Humo como el que está en este momento _del otro lado del muro_?

Sasha contuvo la respiración.

<<Lo sabe. ¿Quién más lo sabe? ¿El alcaide Jules? ¡Agh! ¿Ahora qué? ¿Nos mandaran a los cincuenta a solitario? Eso suena muy apretado.>>

—Ah sí, alcancé a escuchar el rugido del dragón —dijo Adam—. Es extraño que este tan cerca de Kalmuz. ¿Sabe por qué?

Al ver la calma de Adam, la sonrisa de Faragó se borró y la furia se apoderó de su rostro.

—Sé que estabas ahí.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —la indignación en su voz sonaba genuina—. Es imposible que alguien atraviese el muro. La única manera de llegar ahí es salir por la puerta y rodear la prisión caminando…

Faragó azotó su puño contra la pared y la pintura se desprendió. Sus ojillos azules se posaron en Sasha.

—Vete a tu celda —ordenó con los dientes apretados.

Sasha se quedó en su lugar hasta que la electricidad de la macana lo obligó a alejarse. Caminó haciendo que sus zapatos rechinaran ruidosamente y regresó en silencio.

Debía aprovechar que Faragó lo había dejado ir y no meterse en los asuntos de los demás. Adam podía cuidarse solo y estaba consciente de los riesgos cuando decidió enseñarle magia los otros reos.

El sonido de algo pesado estrellándose contra la pared llamó su atención.

—¡Di la verdad, maldita sea! —gritó Faragó.

—¡Yo no sé nada! —insistió Adam.

—¡¿Qué significa esto, entonces?!

Faragó señaló la runa en el antebrazo.

—Sólo un garabato que hice en clase —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Era momento de que se mostrara un poco más asustado. Faragó odiaba cuando Sasha mostraba indiferencia.

—¡¿Crees que no sé reconocer una runa!?

Faragó sujetó a Adam por el cuello y lo azotó contra la ventana, haciendo resonar los barrotes.

Adam hizo la cosa más estúpida posible: le dio un puñetazo a Faragó en la quijada. 

Si hubiera aguantado un poco más, Faragó lo hubiera dejado ir por falta de pruebas. ¿Pero atacar a un guardia y dejar una marca? Adam había firmado su sentencia.

Durante un instante, Faragó abrió los ojos, sorprendido de la osadía del chico. Adam al fin abandonó la máscara y pudo ver su expresión de horror.

—Lo siento… No debí… Perdón…

Faragó escupió sangre y cuando volteó a ver al chico, Adam retrocedió lo más que pudo.

—Perdón… Perdón…

De nada le sirvió. Con una velocidad casi inhumana, Faragó le dio un rodillazo en el estómago. 

<<No es tu problema, no te metas>>, pensó Sasha. 

Adam se dobló de dolor y se encogió contra la pared.

Faragó continuó pateándolo sin darle un momento para que se pudiera escapar.

Sasha reconoció el crujido de un hueso roto cuando lo escuchaba. Adam lanzó un quejido de dolor que fue ahogado por la sangre que escurría de su boca.

<<No te metas, te golpeará a ti también.>>

Pero Faragó no era Andrei. Ni Sasha era el mismo niño indefenso de hace dos años.

—¡Ya basta!

A pesar de que Faragó era más grande y fuerte, Sasha logró empujarlo justo en el momento para hacerle perder el equilibrio.

Esperaba que ese par de segundos fuera suficiente para que los dos huyeran.

—Levántate —le ordenó a Adam mientras lo sujetaba del brazo—. Tenemos que irnos.

Adam se estaba ahogando en sangre. No había manera que pudiera correr fuera del alcance de Faragó así.

Faragó se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos como un toro furioso.

Sasha levantó su palma e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente: una columna de fuego que cubrió por completo al guardia.

La alarma contra incendios se activó y un chorro de agua apagó el fuego. Justo como Sasha esperaba.

<<Más calor… ¡Mucho más calor!>>

Invocó un torbellino de fuego más grande y el agua que surgía de las tuberías se evaporó al instante. El vapor caliente que rodeó al guardia lo hizo lanzar un aullido de dolor y su piel se tornó rosada.

Sasha cargó a Adam y aprovechó la única oportunidad que tenían para huir.

Corrió hasta que los guardias que llegaron atraídos por la alarma lo obligaron a detenerse.

Si había sido en defensa propia o no, no les importó. Era su palabra contra la de un adulto.

Los dos se habían ganaron un pase directo a solitario por atacar a un guardia.


	19. Solitario

Resulta que solitario se encontraba a 6 kilómetros de la prisión, del otro lado de la isla.

A bordo del jeep, Sasha podía ver el domo que cubría la prisión principal y por la otra ventana, un campo de celdas solares.

<<Ah, así que de aquí viene la electricidad que ocupa el faro.>>

Una decena de paneles era más grande que el resto y estaban construidas sobre una casa diminuta en la que no podía caber ni una cama. Los guardias arrastraron a Sasha a la casa y cerraron la pesada puerta de piedra.

No era lo suficientemente grande para que Sasha se pudiera acostar. El piso era de tierra y sólo había dos cubetas: una vacía que apestaba y otra más grande llena de agua.

Sasha se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la pared y se quedó dormido. Solitario no era tan malo. Apestaba y era incómodo, pero al menos era silencioso y estaba lejos de reos molestos y guardias abusivos.

 

En su tercer día en solitario, Sasha se preguntó si había muerto y ahora estaba en el infierno.

Hacía demasiado, _demasiado_ , calor.

Las paredes estaban hirviendo y el único descanso que tenía era hacerse bolita sobre la tierra, aunque eso significara inhalar el polvo del suelo.

Cada 24 horas venían a llenar la cubeta con 10 litros agua y le entregaban tres sándwiches. Uno para el desayuno, otro para la comida y el último para la cena. Trató de racionarlos, pero pronto descubrió lo rápido que la comida se echaba a perder.

Iba a morir como un pollo rostizado en ese lugar.

Lamentó arrojarle una columna de Faragó. Diablos, se arrepentía hasta de robarle al capataz, porque fue eso lo que ocasionó su arresto.

Ahora entendía por qué todos odiaban solitario.

La noche era tolerable, pero a las 2 de la tarde, justo después de que rellenaban su cubeta, el calor de la tarde era tan infernal que no podía dormir.

Cuando escuchó la puerta de la celda abrirse, Sasha lanzó un gruñido. Ya comenzaba la peor parte de su día.

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y devoró los tres sándwiches.

De repente, una corriente de aire agitó su cabello. Sasha se puso de pie y empujó la puerta.

¡Ja! ¡El guardia había olvidado cerrarla con llave!

Creyendo que era su día de suerte, Sasha se deslizó por una pequeña rendija; respiró el aire puro y sintió la brisa refrescar su piel.

No iba a estar más de unos segundos afuera. Ya sólo le quedaban 16 horas de condena y no quería añadir más por culpa de un vigía o una cámara. 

Claro, que el universo conspiró en su contra como siempre. 

—Psst, Sasha, ¡por aquí!

<<Ignóralo. Ignóralo. Sólo te traerá más problemas.>>

—¡Sasha!

<<¡Ignóralo!>>

Una nuez se estrelló contra su brazo.

—Ahora sí estás muerto.

Tomó la nuez del piso y la arrojó de vuelta. Adam sólo lanzó una risa cuando la nuez pasó casi un metro sobre él.

No quiso averiguar cómo había salido Adam ni de dónde había sacado las nueces. Lo añadió a la larga lista de “cosas que Adam hace y no tienen explicación” y se ocupó de esquivar y lanzar las nueces que le llegaban.

La guerra de nueces los llevó lejos de los paneles y al interior de la selva. La vegetación era abundante y Sasha debería preocuparse por la cantidad de insectos y flores venenosas que podía pisar con sus pies descalzos, pero las frutas eran mejores municiones.

<<¡Deja de actuar como un niño!>>, gritó Andrei en su cabeza.

Sasha no tenía tiempo para prestarle atención o iba a acabar salpicado de pulpa de papaya. La voz se escuchaba cada vez más distante, hasta que se desvaneció por completo.

Se adentraron cada vez más en la selva, pero evitaron las partes donde el sol no atravesaba las copas de los árboles. Sasha iba comiéndose las municiones que se veían más sabrosas y su estómago se lo agradeció.

El calor no era tan infernal como en la celda, pero la humedad y deshidratación hacía sus movimientos cada vez más lentos. Sasha se detuvo a la sombra de una enorme raíz a recuperar el aliento, y cuando alzó la cabeza para ubicar a Adam, no vio ni rastro de él.

—Hey, ardilla. ¡Ardilla!

No podía escuchar los pasos de Adam corriendo entre las hojas ni su respiración.

Por un momento sintió que su estómago se le revolvía. ¿Y si se había encontrado con un animal salvaje?

Ugh, justo cuando habían logrado escapar del dragón…

 Sasha dio un paso y su pie se hundió en el lodo. Como si se estuviera parado sobre hielo, la tierra se deshizo y cayó.

Todo pasó muy rápido. En un momento estaba rodeado de árboles, al siguiente, se ahogaba en un oscuro río subterráneo.

Agitó y pataleó con desesperación. Al abrir la boca tragó una buena cantidad de agua y sintió el pánico llenando sus pulmones.

Nunca había aprendido a nadar. Ahora iba a pagarlo con su vida.

—Caray, eres demasiado dramático Sasha.

Algo sostuvo su cabeza… y descubrió que sus pies tocaban el suelo.

—Oh.

Sasha se lamió los labios y al sentir el refrescante líquido, bebió con desesperación.

Una flama diminuta iluminó la cueva, pero al estar rodeado de agua, Adam no podía mantener el fuego por mucho tiempo.

Sasha le arrojó una ola y por respuesta escuchó una maldición en español.

—¡Oye! No ves que… apagas… ¡Maldita sea, ¿quieres dejar de hacer eso!?

—No.

Adam se veía familiarizado con el río subterráneo. En venganza por no haberle advertido sobre su existencia, no lo dejó encender ni una llama.

Las olas de agua iban y venían en la oscuridad. Hasta que Adam admitió su derrota y se quedaron jadeando y flotando en el agua.

Sasha se quedó viendo el hoyo por donde había caído. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes blancas y las aves volaban de un árbol a otro.

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo pasó contemplando el cielo pensando en nada. Tal vez, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan relajado como en ese momento.

Un cuerpo se estrelló contra el suyo y Sasha lo empujó lejos.

—Despierta, ardilla estúpida.

Alzó la mano e invocó una luz que iluminó la cueva. El agua era cristalina y en algunas partes adquiría tonos azules y en otras verdes. El techo estaba lleno de estalactitas afiladas que parecían ser un serio peligro en caso de un temblor. Entre sus pies nadaban peces de colores que ni se inmutaban por la presencia humana.

Se dio cuenta que los pies de Adam no alcanzaban a tocar el suelo, a menos que estuviera cerca de las orillas. Lo sujetó por la parte de atrás de su playera y lo colocó en un lugar donde no tuviera que nadar.

Adam le sonrió adormilado.

—Gracias…

—A la próxima dejo que te arrastre la corriente —lo interrumpió Sasha

—… por defenderme de Faragó —terminó Adam.

Sasha abrió la boca en una “Ah” muda.

Era una sensación extraña, saber que hizo algo que había ayudado a otra persona. Para él, sólo había sido un empujón y un tornado de fuego, para Adam había significado mucho más.

Sasha se quedó viendo a los pececillos. 

—Le sacaste sangre. Sabías que habría consecuencias graves.

—¡Lo sé! —exclamó Adam lleno de frustración—. Es sólo que… no me gusta que me toquen el cuello.

Sasha lo había notado. Adam se tensaba cuando trataba de sujetarlo por el cuello y sus reacciones se volvían más agresivas. Después de un par de quemaduras había aprendido a mantenerse lejos. Como siempre, respetó el que Adam no quisiera contarle por qué.

Sin embargo, Sasha iba a aprovechar estar lejos de las cámaras y de todo Kalmuz, para al fin hacer la pregunta que lo carcomía:

—¿Por qué dijiste que no confiará en Dana?

Adam hizo una expresión de lástima, lo que provocó que Sasha lo cubriera con una ola de agua interminable.

—Basta. Sabes que odio que hagas eso.

—¡Sí, sí! —respondió Adam desde la pequeña burbuja que había alcanzado a conjurar para protegerse—. No lo vuelvo a hacer, lo prometo.

Ambos terminaron su respectivo hechizo y se quedaron jadeando y chorreando agua. Sasha lo vio fijamente y en silencio hasta que Adam se animó a hablar.

—Dana está encariñada contigo y no haría nada para lastimarte. Lo que te dije hizo que te alejaras de ella y de verdad lo lamento. No debí haberte dicho las cosas así, a medias. Sólo te preocupé en vano.

El agua alrededor de Sasha hirvió. Los peces huyeron despavoridos y tal vez hubieran gritado si pudiera entenderlos.

<<¿Te preocupé en vano?>>, pensó Sasha, inseguro de por qué razón lo molestaba tanto esa frase.

—El problema no es Dana —continuó Adam, retrocediendo para evitar el agua hirviendo—. El problema es el alcaide Halloran. Las guardianas son seres mágicos en deuda con él, cualquier cosa que digas y hagas, se lo reportarán, porque _tienen_ que hacerlo.

El agua dejó de hervir y Sasha recordó lo que Hana les contó el día que estaba haciendo deberes en la enfermería.

<<Así que… la persona que me había estado vigilando es muy poderosa y sus intenciones son un misterio>>, había pensado Sasha.

La verdad es que no le dio mucha importancia. El alcaide ni siquiera se paseaba muy seguido por Kalmuz. Era algo perturbador, pero ¿preocupante? Nah.

Se encogió de hombros y Adam se rió.

—Está bien. Me alegra que no le tengas miedo al alcaide. Puedes confiar en Dana todo lo que quieras entonces.

Sasha supuso que Adam le tenía miedo porque había crecido escuchando historias del Semidiós y sus discípulos mientras él apenas si conocía su existencia.

—Ser hijo de nonums tiene sus ventajas. 

—Sí… a veces…

Adam estaba tenso, como si tuviera un montón de preguntas en la punta de la lengua.

Sasha se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que mencionaba algo remotamente relacionado con “padres”.

—Lo sabes —susurró Sasha—. Sabes lo que hice para que me mandaran a Kalmuz.

Adam afirmó con la cabeza lentamente.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Los guardias son más severos con los reos acusados de homicidio. Alguien no tardó en enterarse que habías matado a tus padres y el rumor se propagó… desde un par de días después que llegaste.

—¿Y aun así aceptaste compartir celda conmigo?

—Si no hubieras matado a tus padres en defensa propia o por accidente, te habrían mandado a la prisión de adultos —dijo Adam, encogiéndose de hombros—. Además, estoy seguro que se lo merecían.

Adam se quedó sorprendido por la dureza de sus propias palabras. Por instinto estaba a punto de disculparse, pero sólo se quedó viendo su reflejo en el agua.

Sasha nunca había pensado “Se lo merecían”. Sólo había sido una reacción. Creó una tormenta de fuego al estar seguro que iba a morir esa noche. 

Si hubiera podido controlar el fuego tan bien como ahora… no lo hubiera hecho. El olor a quemado y los gritos de Svetlana no lo dejaban dormir en la noche.

Sasha nunca le contó a nadie sobre lo que pasaba en esa casa. Y sin embargo, Adam, los agentes, inquisidores y el juez, estaban de acuerdo en una cosa: “Se lo merecían”. ¿Qué veían en él que hacía todo tan obvio? ¿Las cicatrices?

La frase “mataste a tus padres” era una mentira que le molestaba demasiado. No dijo nada durante su juicio ni cuando lo arrestaron, pero ahora, con sólo Adam escuchando, podía decir la verdad:

—Andrei y Svetlana no eran mis padres.

Adam abrió mucho los ojos. Hana y él siempre actuaban como que lo sabían todo, pero, ah, al fin lo había sorprendido.

—¿¡Qué!?

Se resbaló de donde estaba parado y tragó un montón de agua.

—Pero… —dijo tosiendo—, ¿llevas su apellido?

—No sabía mi apellido cuando me encontraron. Me adoptaron y me registraron con el suyo cuando tenía seis años.

Andrei quería aparentar ser un buen hombre. Cuando sus ambiciones de política se desmoronaron, sólo se quedó con una boca más que alimentar y sin dinero para hacerlo.

—Entonces… ¿quiénes son tus verdaderos padres? —preguntó Adam.

Tenía un vago recuerdo de sus rostros. De un animal de felpa que viajó con él hasta su llegada con los Pavlenko. De un hogar cálido lleno de juguetes….

De su madre sirviendo leche caliente con miel mientras le revolvía el cabello y decía:

_—Sasha… mi Sasha… Te quiero, hijo._

De su padre, un poco distante, pero siempre al pendiente de él.

— _Bebe, Sasha, para que crezcas más grande y fuerte que yo…_

Una casa grande y un patio lleno de nieve al que raramente podía salir sin empezar a toser y estornudar.

Y lo que nunca había olvidado: la voz de su madre urgiéndolo a que entrara al armario, que no hiciera ruido y prometiéndole que ella vendría por él cuando todo se calmara.

Nunca regresó. Cuando el hambre obligó a Sasha a salir, la casa estaba desordenada y vacía.

Caminó y caminó, llamándolos, pero en su lugar, lo encontraron Andrei y Svetlana. Lo llevaron a la estación de policía, cuando nadie fue por él lo adoptaron y se lo llevaron a un pueblo en medio de la nada.

Ojalá pudiera recordar algo más.

Sasha suspiró.

—No lo sé.

—¿Nunca trataste de buscarlos?

—Si todavía estuvieran vivos me habrían encontrado.

Sabía con todo su corazón que la muerte era la única que podía separar a sus padres de él.

—Entonces… ¿tus padres podrían ser magos?

Recordó la chimenea siempre encendida y afirmó con la cabeza. ¿Adam había dicho que era hereditario, no? Tendría sentido que alguno de ellos fuera un usuario de fuego.

—Oh gracias a Dios —susurró Adam con una sonrisa de alivio—. Eso es bueno de escuchar…

—¿Por qué?

—Nada, no es importante —dijo, agitando la mano.

Se quedó flotando con una sonrisa boba.

Sasha frunció el ceño. Era injusto que Adam supiera tanto sobre él.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué hiciste para que te mandaran aquí?

—Adivina —respondió Adam sin inmutarse.

—¿Robaste algo?

—Robé… ¡esto! Para ser exactos.

Adam le puso en las manos un anillo de madera.

Este anillo era lo que Adam sostenía siempre que el dolor en su pecho se volvía insoportable. Lo tenía colgado alrededor de su cuello con un cordón negro que no siempre era visible.

Sasha se preguntaba por qué alguien se tomaría alguna molestia por esta cosa y la examinó de cerca. Se sorprendió al ver que la madera desaparecía dejando ver un anillo de compromiso.

Tenía una piedra roja en el centro y runas en la parte de adentro. No se necesitaba ser un experto para darse cuenta que valía una fortuna.

Se lo regresó a Adam. No quería perder algo tan valioso por accidente.

—Las piedras preciosas almacenan energía como no tienes idea —explicó Adam—. La dejo al sol un tiempo y sólo necesito tocarla para acceder a sus reservas. 

Sasha rodó los ojos al considerar el cinismo de Adam de ingresar a Kalmuz con el objeto que había robado colgando en su cuello como trofeo.

—¿Y qué dijeron tus padres cuando te mandaron aquí?

—Nada… llevan muertos más de ocho años.

Lo dijo con un tono de reproche. Significaba que ya había hablado de eso y Sasha no lo recordaba porque no le había prestado atención.

—Mi tío me cuidó y me enseñó todo lo que sé. Era… _es_ uno de los ladrones más buscados del mundo mágico. Lo quiero mucho, pero es algo irresponsable. Cree que estar en Kalmuz me ensañará a ser más precavido en el siguiente trabajo.

Sabía que algunos reos provenían de familias criminales, pero no lo esperaba de Adam. Aunque eso explicaba por qué el chico no sentía remordimiento cuando le robaba algo a los otros.

—¿A qué se dedicaban tus padres? —preguntó Sasha.

<<¿Qué me espera allá afuera cuando sea un adulto?>>, era la pregunta que se hacía cada vez que se sentía orgulloso de su progreso.

—Mi mamá era chef. Mi papá era un físico —Adam lanzó una pequeña risa—. Eran bastante normales, el único criminal es mi tío. Y yo.

—¿Físico?

Hasta el mundo mágico necesitaba comer. ¿Pero un mago estudiando física? ¿Para qué?

Adam afirmó con la cabeza y se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Mi papá era muy, _muy_ inteligente. Del tipo que puede hacer operaciones inmensas en su cabeza. Era uno de los únicos magos en el mundo que estudiaba la energía nuclear. En el centro de investigación lo apreciaban tanto que si mi papá decía “hoy no iré a trabajar, me quedaré con mi hijo”, ellos no tenían otra opción que aceptarlo…

Su voz se fue desvaneciendo, perdido en el recuerdo Su rostros se llenó de melancolía y tristeza, y Sasha decidió nunca volver a sacar el tema de sus padres.

Recobró la compostura y su sonrisa falsa.

—Suena a algo muy... nonum, pero es lo que la mayoría hace. Acaban la preparatoria, van a la universidad y trabajan. En los pueblos mágicos es un poco diferente, en vez de universidad buscan ser aprendices de algún mago experto en… libros, criaturas, artes, o lo que sea su interés… Ah. No creas que lo que yo digo es igual para todos los casos. Depende mucho de lo que quieras.

Sasha recordó las clases de Kae, en las que los preparaban para entrar a la universidad. ¿Debería empezar a prestar más atención en la escuela?

—Hay muchas cosas que hacer cuando salgas de Kalmuz, Sasha. Y con lo rápido que aprendes, serás la envidia de todos.

Siempre había vivido al día, pero ahora tenía opciones. Y muchas. Le iba tomar un muy largo tiempo decidirse por algo...

Arriba de ellos, las primeras estrellas empezaban a asomarse y la caverna se llenó de música. El eco de un coro de melodiosas voces era relajante...

<<Espera un segundo. ¡¿Voces!?>>

Al mismo tiempo, ambos se giraron en dirección a la voz.

—¡Sirenas! — gritó Adam y de inmediato comenzó a escalar la pared.

Sasha lo siguió al reconocer la urgencia en su voz.

—¿Sirenas? —repitió, un poco incrédulo—. ¿Eso es malo?

—¡Si están de buen humor nos acusaran con el alcaide! ¡Si están de malas nos comerán!

Había olvidado que, estúpidamente, había escapado de su celda para perseguir a esta ardilla problemática y llevaban _horas_ afuera.

<<Ah no, no quiero otro día en solitario.>>

Adam usó las raíces y las pequeñas salientes para llegar al techo. Escarbó y la tierra se abrió lo suficiente para que pudiera salir.

Las voces se acercaban con rapidez, por un momento se preguntó si las sirenas eran mujeres hermosas u horribles como en los libros de Moon…

La raíz en la que tenía todo su peso se rompió y Sasha cayó al río. Trató de volver a subir, pero siempre se resbalaba antes de llegar al techo.

—¡Sasha, apresúrate! —urgió Adam desde la cima.

—¡No puedo! —dijo mientras tosía agua—. ¡Las raíces no soportan mi peso!

Adam al fin se dio cuenta que lo había metido en un inmenso problema. Se mordió el labio, pensando.

—¡Sigue caminando! ¡El túnel se hace más angosto!

Su cabeza rojiza se esfumó y Sasha no tuvo otra opción más que seguir hacia enfrente.

—Maldita ardilla —susurró.

Conforme avanzaba, el techo se veía cada vez más cerca, pero el agua también subía. Al sentirse rodeado de agua, oscuridad y voces, comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

<<Realmente debí haber aprendido a nadar... Debí aprender a nadar>>, se decía una y otra vez.

Una estalactita se despegó del techo y cayó al agua con un chapoteó. La luz del sol iluminó la cueva y Adam se asomó.

—¡Por aquí! —dijo, mientras agitaba la mano.

Sasha dio un paso y al sentir el agua cubriendo sus oídos retrocedió al instante. Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta que tenía tres opciones:

La primera: quedarse en su sitio y confiar que las sirenas fueran como en las películas animadas.

<<Sí, claro...>>

La segunda: tratar de nadar hacia donde se encontraba Adam.

<<¡Me voy a ahogar a las tres brazadas!>>

La tercera: que Adam bajara a ayudarlo y usarlo como un salvavidas para llegar a tierra. Si Sasha se estiraba todo lo que podía, alcanzaba a salir, pero Adam al ser más pequeño no iba a lograrlo.

Alcanzó a ver que Adam probablemente había llegado a la misma conclusión que él...

Y saltó al agua.

Sasha se esforzó por calmar su respiración. Pasaron unos segundos y sintió a Adam nadando alrededor de él.

—Sujétate a mi hombro —susurró Adam—. No luches o nos vas a ahogar a ambos.

Se dejó arrastrar por el otro chico. El pánico lo llenó y no entendía por qué, ¿el no saber qué había abajo? ¿Sentirse tan ligero? ¿Morir con la boca y pulmones llenos de agua? No importaba, en cualquier otro momento estaría avergonzado de sí mismo.

Una cosa era segura: antes muerto que dejar que alguna otra persona notara lo aterrado que estaba.

Alzó el brazo y sus manos se cerraron alrededor de algo duro. Las raíces y lianas aquí eran gruesas y no iba a tener ningún problema en subir.

Y desde que Adam lo había ayudado a llegar hasta acá, le parecía justo devolver el favor.

Con su otra mano sujetó a Adam por la playera y lo arrojó hacia arriba. Adam lanzó un gritito de sorpresa que fue callado cuando se estrelló contra el lodoso suelo de la jungla.

Sasha hizo un último esfuerzo para subir y se quedó tumbado, rodeado de insectos, raíces y voces melodiosos.

Las voces pasaron debajo de ellos y se fueron alejando. Sasha nunca vio una sirena, pero por el rastro de sangre que dejaron, se alegró no haber elegido la opción uno.

<<Mira que temerle el agua... de verdad soy patético...>>

El cielo se oscureció y fueron de regreso a sus celdas arrastrando los pies.

—Lo siento —dijo Adam—. No debí haberte traído a un río.

¿En serio? ¿El calor de su celda contra el frío de un río subterráneo?

Sasha se encogió de hombros y sonrió levemente.

Si no saliera de solitario mañana, no dudaría en regresar.


	20. Vacaciones

Tan pronto se enteraron que Faragó sospechaba que algo sucedía en el otro lado del muro, Ceri selló la salida para que nadie pudiera cruzar y dejaron de reunirse con el resto.

Las tardes se volvieran eternas y aburridas. Moon podía sentir su magia pulsando en sus venas, demandando salir. Canalizaba su ansiedad pintando, pero las pinturas se terminaron demasiado rápido.

¿Cómo los descubrieron los guardias? ¿Sabían cuántos eran? ¿Si Faragó sospechaba de Adam y Sasha, eso significaba que tenían identificados a los “líderes”? Mientras no tuvieran respuesta a esas preguntas, el sello permanecería.

Planearon y pensaron qué hacer cuando ocurrió un milagro.

Kae, Hana, Ceri y muchos afortunados viajarían al cuartel de la Inquisición en la India para pasar la semana de Navidad con sus familias. Aprovechando el descenso de la población, la mitad de los guardias y casi todo el personal de la prisión tomaban vacaciones. Era su única oportunidad para colarse a la oficina de Jules y buscar respuestas.

Así que con la runa activada y caminando de puntitas, Moon y Sasha se encontraron abriendo los cajones del escritorio de Jules mientras Adam leía los documentos de la computadora.

—Creo que encontré algo —anunció Adam—. Huh, Moon, de ti no sospechan nada…

Moon leyó en la pantalla: “Se ordena tener a estos chicos vigilados”. Las fotos de la decena de chicos que habían cruzado el muro primero estaban ahí. Su precisión era asombrosa y en ese instante Moon confirmó sus sospechas: había un soplón entre ellos.

El sonido de unos tacones los hizo saltar en su lugar. La secretaria de los alcaides, había regresado de su hora de comida.

—Yo la distraigo —susurró Adam—. Ustedes continúen. Encuentren el nombre de la rata y destruyan cualquier cosa que nos incrimine.

Moon se alegró de no tener que lidiar con la adulta y afirmó con la cabeza.

Pero en cuanto estuvieron solos, Moon gritó internamente. Sasha no sabía usar una computadora y Moon estaba temblando de miedo. ¿¡A quién se le ocurría encargarles algo tan delicado a ellos dos!?

Se quedaron viendo el monitor y luego a los cajones. Moon tenía la mente en blanco y dio otro salto cuando sintió una hoja picándole el brazo.

—¡Cálmate, torpe! ¡Vas a tirar algo! —la regañó Sasha.

La hoja que tenía en la mano era un reporte de los guardias que inspeccionaron la zona dañada por el dragón. Habían descubierto “huellas de pies, pequeñas, probablemente de alguno de los reos”.

—¿Sabes falsificar firmas y esas cosas, no? —señaló la parte de debajo de la hoja, donde un espacio en blanco aguardaba la firma de Jules.

Casi podía escuchar la voz de Hana diciéndole: “Usa tu instinto criminal para decidir qué hacer”. Y la voz de Ceri añadiendo: “Con que uses el sentido común me conformo”.

Moon comprendió lo que Sasha quería hacer. Tomó la hoja, y escribió: “Después de una exhaustiva investigación, se ha descubierto que esas huellas pertenecen a las ninfas”. Y garabateó la familiar firma de Jules.

Sasha guardó la hoja. Iba a ir a dejarla a la sala de guardias antes de que regresaran de vacaciones.

Encontraron reportes de los movimientos de “los chicos que debían ser vigilados”, y Sasha se alegró de quemar las hojas en las que detallaban que había un horario en el que parecían desaparecer de la prisión. Reunió las cenizas en un montículo y se las echó en los bolsillos con cuidado.

Como no podían quemar todo sin levantar sospechas, Moon alteró algunos reportes. Si había algo en lo que era mejor que nadie en Kalmuz, era en manipular la tinta. Absorbió la tinta de las plumas e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por replicar la letra.

Así, en vez de “dirigirse la parte trasera del edificio W”, se dirigían a “practicar deportes en el campo de fútbol”, “jugar cartas en la celda de tal persona”, “leer en la biblioteca”.

Estaba corrigiendo el reporte de Ceri cuando leyó “el preso H324 la vio saliendo de…”.

—¿Quién es el preso H324? —preguntó Moon.

Sasha frunció el ceño.

—No me sé ni mi propio número, ¿qué te hace creer que me sé el de los demás?

<<Un “no sé” hubiera bastado>>, pensó Moon, pero todavía le tenía demasiado miedo a Sasha para decirlo en voz alta.

Habían encontrado a la rata. Ahora sólo restaba esperar que alguien lo relacionara con un nombre, pero Moon estaba demasiado exhausta. Se enjugó el sudor de la frente y se preparó para alterar los dos últimos reportes.

El nombre de “Aleksandr Pavlenko” estaba en letras rojas y antes de empezar a leer había una advertencia:

“PELIGROSO. Arrojó al preso H234 por las escaleras y tiene un historial de violencia.”

—Ah… él —susurró Sasha—. Ya sé quién es.

Los guardias describían a Aleksandr como un monstruo sediento de sangre y violencia. El chico estaba casi orgulloso de leerlo, mientras que Moon no podía dejar de pensar:

<<Pero Sasha no es así…>>

Lanzaron un suspiro de alivio al enfrentarse al último reporte y luego se miraron entre ellos confundidos.

_Kae Il-Song. Extremadamente peligroso. Se recomienda actuar con precaución._

Su fecha de nacimiento estaba remarcada. Cumpliría 18 años en menos de seis meses y no podían estar más contentos de deshacerse de él.

<<¿Peligroso? Si el chico encontrara una mosca herida la cuidaría hasta que se recuperara.>>

Siguió leyendo. Igual que a Sasha, lo describían como un monstruo sediento de sangre, sólo que como no había hecho nada malo, creían que era “frío y calculador”.

<<Kae definitivamente no es así.>>

Un sonido de indignación brotó de su pecho al leer el último párrafo de su reporte:

_Su experiencia lo hace el principal sospechoso de que el dragón vagara tan cerca de muro…_

—Si él no tuvo nada que ver —susurró Sasha, diciendo en voz alta lo mismo que Moon pensaba.

_…Se recomienda su transferencia all Pozo…._

El Pozo. La prisión en Antártica reservada para magos que habían cometido asesinato y los peores crímenes. Los inquisidores no se tentaban el corazón para mandar menores de 18 años a ese lugar.

… _Para evitar que mate al dragón de Halloran, nuestra principal línea de defensa contra invasores…_

Sasha lanzó una risa seca. ¿Un pequeño humano matando algo tan grande? Como si eso pasara en la vida real.

_…como asesinó al último dragón coreano._

Moon se quedó congelada, leyenda esa última línea una y otra vez.

El tiempo se les terminó y Sasha se ocupó de guardar todo y sacar a Moon de la oficina.

Moon estaba segura que los guardias odiaban a Kae porque era un híbrido: mitad humano, mitad ser mágico. La verdad era mucho más escalofriante.

<<No.>>

Cuando Sasha y Moon se dejaron caer en los asientos del comedor con la mirada fija en un punto frente a ellos, Sasha murmuró:

—¿Crees que lo haya hecho a propósito?

Un usuario de calor o electricidad no tenía ninguna oportunidad frente a un dragón, su piel era muy gruesa y cualquier ataque no le haría daño. Un usuario de ondas experto podía encontrar la forma de romper costillas y aplastar corazones.

Si Moon podía lanzar personas por las ventanas, ¿qué podía hacer Kae, quien tenía sangre de elfo recorriendo sus venas, si perdía el control?

Nunca lo habían visto atacar a nadie… tal vez, tenía una muy buena razón para enfocar sus esfuerzos en sanar en vez de destruir. La tristeza en los ojos de Kae al ver al dragón era genuina. ¿Podía un asesino tener esa mirada?

—Creo que fue un accidente —admitió Moon.

—Yo también lo creo.

Kae iba a ser un gran doctor algún día y ayudaría a mucha gente. Si lo mandaban al Pozo, tal vez nunca saldría de ahí.

Ojalá hubiera algo que pidieran hacer por él.


	21. El sobre rojo

Hana regresó de sus vacaciones feliz de ver a sus padres y extrañándolos más que nunca. Se enteró de dos cosas importantes a su regreso; la primera, el nombre de la rata; la segunda, el crimen de Kae.

Lidiar con la rata fue sencillo. Sólo fue cuestión de darle información errónea y dejó que los guardias se encargaran de darle su merecido por traidor.

Con los guardias concentrados en vigilar el campo de fútbol, las tardes en el otro lado del muro regresaron.

Al igual que Moon y los otros, estaba convencida que si Kae había matado a un dragón había sido un accidente. Pero ¿qué podían hacer cuando se rehusaba a tocar el tema?

No querían sentarse los seis en una mesa redonda y sólo decir:

“Kae, sabemos lo que hiciste el verano pasado”. Se iba a asustar o enfadar y sólo haría las cosas peor.

Despacio, a lo largo de varios días, lo abordaron por separado y trataron de que les contara sobre el último dragón coreano.

Así que mientras Ceri y Kae conversaban en el campo de tiro, Hana esperaba su turno leyendo con Sasha a la sombra del muro.

La otra piedra cayó y Hana estaba eufórica _._ Meses de trabajo parecían rendir frutos.

—¿¡Eres adoptado!? —exclamó mientras dejaba caer el libro.

Sasha afirmó con la cabeza.

—Oh gracias, Alá…

—¿Por qué todos reaccionan así? —preguntó Sasha, molesto.

 Hana se rio al imaginar la cara de alivio de Adam y Kae.

—Los hijos de nonums no suelen ser tan poderosos como tú. Es una tontería, pero los hijos de magos tenemos nuestro orgullo.

Sasha rodó los ojos, seguramente pensando darle una buena patada a Adam en cuanto lo viera.

—¿Sabes quiénes son? —preguntó Hana.

Miró hacia el suelo, concentrado.

—Mi mamá se llamaba Anya. Vivíamos en las afueras de Moscú. Desaparecieron cuando yo tenía seis años.

—¿Desaparecieron?

—Murieron, probablemente.

—¿Te gustaría saber qué fue de ellos?

Sasha se quedó callado. Podía ver en sus ojos la esperanza de al fin saber algo de ellos.

—¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Mi abuela tiene muchos contactos —dijo Hana, alzándose y señalándose con el pulgar—. Déjamelo a mí. Los encontraré.

Sasha sólo afirmó con la cabeza.

 

Con la poca información que Sasha le había brindado, su abuela tardó varias semanas en encontrar algo.

Dentro de un sobre rojo llegaron dos fotografías y una nota:

_Mi querida Hana: cada vez estás más cerca. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti._

Debería estar feliz. Pero lo único que sentía era un nudo en la garganta.

Era demasiado tarde para fingir que no había pasado nada. Si su abuela lo sabía, una gran cantidad de Alexandrias también.

Después de haber metido la pata con Moon, no aprendió la lección y ahora había hecho algo mucho peor.

Y como la cobarde que era, no quería estar sola cuando le diera la noticia. Con la esperanza de salvar su pellejo y no ser convertida en una brocheta, recurrió a la única persona que podía protegerla de la ira de Sasha.

Encontró a Adam en la tienda, recargado en el mostrador y con los pies colgando porque era demasiado pequeño para alcanzar a ver todos los productos.

—¿Cuánto me costará esto? —preguntó mientras deslizaba un papel a las manos del tendero.

Hana alcanzó a distinguir el dibujo de un planeador.

—Cuarenta mil dólares —respondió el tendero de mala gana.

Adam lanzó un bufido de protesta antes de recobrar su actitud amable.

—¿Y si es una renta de un solo día?

El tendero, uno de los pocos magos que trabajaba en Kalmuz, consideró la oferta.

—Cien dólares.

Adam sonrió, emocionado, y sacó los billetes de su bolsillo.

—Aguarda, aguarda, ¿en serio crees que te voy a prestar algo así de fácil? Si los guardias te descubren...

—No se preocupe, ya hablé con Dana y ella se ocupará de todo. Volaremos en la noche, debajo del domo, y no habrá ningún problema.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende eso de ti? —bufó el tendero—. Pero lo que quiero decir es: necesito alguna garantía. ¿Qué pasa si lo quemas? ¿Cómo vas a pagarlo?

—No lo voy a quemar, tendré mucho cuidado…

Los ojos del tendero se posaron en el anillo de madera que se asomaba debajo de la camisa de Adam y la codicia brilló en sus ojos.

—Podrías dejar como garantía ese anillo —interrumpió.

Adam sujetó el anillo entre sus dedos, por un instante, la ilusión de la madera flaqueó y los diamantes reflejaron la luz del sol.

—Esto vale mil veces más que ese planeador.

—O dejas de garantía 100 dólares y el anillo o no hay trato. Adiós.

Cerró la ventana y Adam murmuró un par de maldiciones.

Uno pensaría que no había nada peor que Faragó picándote con su macana, pero luego tenías que lidiar con el tendero y sus precios exorbitantes.

Hana esperó a que la conversación terminara para acercarse a Adam, saludarlo y hacer un poco de plática casual.

—¿Para qué quieres un planeador? ¿No puedes esperar un par de semanas a que Drako acabe el suyo?

Adam negó con la cabeza.

—Sasha está aprendiendo a controlar las corrientes de aire porque quiere volar. Pensé que sería bueno sorprenderlo en su cumpleaños pero…  tal vez le regale otra cosa…

—¿En serio? ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños? —preguntó Hana.

—El primero de marzo. Sus padres… quiero decir, los Pavlenko nunca le regalaron nada y… ¡ya sé!, veré si puedo conseguir harina y chocolate para un pastel.

Hana hizo un gesto de fingida indignación.

—No recuerdo que me hicieras un pastel en mi cumpleaños.

Adam se ruborizó y balbuceó una excusa.

—Sólo bromeaba —dijo Hana entre risas.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ellos y Adam se tornó serio, sospechando que algo andaba mal.

—¿Qué pasó, Hana?

—Es sobre Sasha… Le ofrecí encontrar a sus padres y… creo que lo logré.

Le extendió el sobre para que pudiera ver las fotografías.

Adam echó un vistazo y sus manos empezaron a temblar.

—Es… es un broma, ¿verdad? Por favor dime que estás bromeando…

—Podría equivocarme —admitió Hana—, pero la única forma de saberlo es que Sasha nos los diga.

Afirmó con la cabeza y le regresó las fotografías.

Encontraron a Sasha haciendo ejercicio en el gimnasio, lejos del ruido y la gente que tanto odiaba.

Con la presencia de Adam a su lado, Hana sentía un poco más de seguridad al extender el sobre.

—Sasha, ¿conoces a estas personas?

Los ojos de Sasha se iluminaron.

—Son mis padres, ¿cómo…?

—Mira bien —insistió Adam—. ¿Estás seguro que eres su hijo?

Los dos miraron la fotografía del hombre y luego a Sasha. Sasha tenía los ojos azules de su madre, pero fuera de eso, era una perfecta copia de su padre.

En el reverso estaba escrito el nombre, Sasha lo leyó en voz alta, con la pronunciación perfecta.

—Vasili Lukashenko —Luego frunció el ceño—. Ese nombre me suena familiar.

—Lukashenko es el Quinto Discípulo —dijo Adam—. El último en morir porque era un cobarde que supo ocultarse.

—¿Cobarde? —repitió Sasha entre incrédulo y furioso.

—¡Sí, eso era lo que era! —declaró Adam—. Era muy poderoso, pero nunca se enfrentó a los agentes o a Halloran porque prefería aterrorizar nonums y nullers en Rusia.

—¿Acaso lo conocías?

—No, pero….

—¿Entonces cómo puedes decir esas cosas sobre él?

—¡Está en cualquier libro de historia! ¡Si te molestaras en abrir uno, tú también lo sabrías!

—No necesito leer lo que algún viejo sentado en su oficina escribió sobre él. Yo lo vi tomar café sentado en una silla en el jardín, atento a que no me fuera lastimar en la nieve. Yo lo escuché preparándome medicamentos cuando estaba enfermo. ¡Yo sé que Vasili Lukashenko era un buen padre y un gran hombre!

Ambos estaban de pie y a centímetros del otro. Tras esa última declaración, Adam se quedó sin palabras.

Dio medio vuelta y se marchó.

Hana sintió el nudo en su garganta hacerse más grande.

—Lo siento, Sasha.

Tomó el sobre, dejó las fotografías y se marchó.


	22. Avalancha

No vio ni rastro de Adam en los dos días siguientes. Lo cual era un maldito triunfo considerando que eran compañeros de celda.

Ver las fotografías de sus padres le brindaba a su cuerpo una calidez reconfortante, pero no  duraba mucho al recordar a Adam llamando “cobarde” a su padre. Si él llamara cobarde a su padre, Adam no dudaría en golpearlo, así que quería hacer exactamente eso para estar a mano.

Esa mañana se despertó con una tormenta de emociones en su interior y se dirigió al comedor tarde pero con esperanza de encontrar al menos pan y leche.

Ceri, Kae y Moon estaban sentados en su lugar usual y Adam con el resto de los latinos.

<<Al fin te encontré.>>

Apenas puso un pie en el comedor, el silencio se apoderó del lugar.

Cada comensal, cocinero y guardia tenía los ojos fijos en él y Sasha podía sentir sus vellos erizándose.

En inglés, español, en todos los idiomas, los murmullos estallaron y Sasha reconocía una palabra.

— _Lukashenko._

Definitivamente, los rumores viajaban muy rápido en Kalmuz. Sólo hacía falto un chismoso para que toda la prisión se enterara.

Consideró regresar a su celda, pero no iba a huir de las miradas de todos.

Alzó la cabeza y cambió de rumbo hacia a la barra. Los susurros aterrados y furiosos lo acompañaron todo el camino.

Puso su charola en la barra y demandó:

—Leche y pan. Ahora.

Todos los chicos, en su mayoría más jóvenes, retrocedieron un paso con la cabeza agachada.

Una chica, rusa como él, dio un paso al frente y mostrando los dientes declaró:

—Aquí no servimos a hijos de asesinos y cobardes.

El fuego recorrió sus venas y un torbellino se formó en su palma.

—Dame. Mi. Comida. Ahora.

La valentía de la chica se esfumó en cuanto la primera llama lamió su piel y lanzó un aullido de dolor.

El torbellino se extinguió cuando Sasha sintió un agudo dolor recorriéndole el cráneo.

—¿¡Cuántas veces te tenemos que repetir que la magia está prohibida!? —ladró un guardia.

Con otro golpe de la macana, justo entre sus ojos, el mundo se volvió negro.

 

Se despertó con un agudo de dolor de cabeza. El techo blanco de la enfermería le perforaba la retina y trató de cubrirse los ojos. Lanzó un gruñido al sentir su mano esposada a la cama.

La luz se volvió soportable después de unos segundos. Todavía recordaba la vez que se negó a ayudar a Andréi a poner trampas para osos. Eso sí había dolido. ¿Estos golpes? Sólo un juego de niños.

Los otros enfermos lo miraban llenos de miedo y hasta el doctor evitaba acercarse a él.

Durante un momento, se imaginó las paredes negras de hollín, el humo alzándose en el cielo y un torbellino rojo y naranja a su alrededor. Nunca había intentado liberar todo el fuego, ¿y si lo mezclaba con los hechizos de aire? ¿Podría reducir este maldito lugar a cenizas?

—Ah. Al fin despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes?

El medio elfo recorrió la cortina de su cama para bloquear al resto del mundo. Se acercó y le apuntó una lámpara a la cara, tomó sus signos vitales e hizo toda la rutina de doctor.

—No me toques —siseó Sasha.

Invocó fuego en su palma y contuvo un grito al sentir el calor del metal haciéndole ampollas en la muñeca.

Estaba a punto de intentarlo otra vez, pero Kae terminó rápido y se apartó.

—No te rompieron nada entonces regresarás a tu celda en un rato. No quiero tener que vendar tu muñeca así que por favor, deja de intentar hacer magia —terminó con un susurro.

Creyó que iba a regresar con el doctor, pero no, Kae se quedó viéndolo fijamente, debatiendo consigo mismo en silencio.

—Si tienes algo que decir, dilo y no te quedes ahí parado como idiota.

—No tengo nada que decirte, Sasha, sólo estoy pensando si la jerya será suficiente o tendré que ponerte otra planta.

—¿De verdad estás pensando en medicina ahorita?

Kae extendió los brazos y se encogió de hombros.

—Estamos en la enfermería y es mi horario de deberes, ¿por qué habría de pensar en otra cosa?

El medio elfo era sincero. Sus ojos no demostraban miedo ni odio, sólo preocupación por el paciente en turno. Todo un maldito santo.

A Kae Il-Song, hijo de magos, de verdad no le importaba que Sasha fuera hijo del “Quinto Discípulo”.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sasha, al fin dejando de luchar contra las esposas.

—Tu padre hizo cosas horribles, Sasha…

Una vez más sintió la ira creciendo un estómago al escuchar esa mentira sobre su papá.

—… pero tú no eres él. Te juzgaré por _tus_ acciones y palabras, no por las de alguien más. Así que por favor, no vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste hoy en la barra —su voz se notaba desesperada—. Los guardias están discutiendo mandarte al Pozo, así que _tienes_ que comportarte. Nada amerita que te manden a ese infierno.

—El Pozo es a donde envían a los asesinos, ¿no? Creo que es el lugar perfecto para mí.

—Asesinato en defensa propia no es lo mismo que… —se interrumpió, con el rostro lleno de dolor.

—¿Qué asesinar a un dragón? —soltó Sasha.

Le habían prevenido que nunca dijera eso en voz alta, pero no le importaba ya. Si Kae estaba metiendo sus narices donde no lo llamaban, él iba a responder de la misma manera.

Kae lanzó un suspiro y se sentó en la cama, agotado.

—No. No es lo mismo.

—También te quieren mandar al Pozo a ti.

—No me sorprende.

Se quedaron un minuto en silencio, Kae parecía a punto de llorar. En un susurro dijo:

—Me gustaría poder contarles lo qué pasó, pero todo es muy confuso. Cuando duermo veo cosas, pero… no sé si son recuerdos o pesadillas —Su voz se le quebró y se secó las lágrimas.

Recobró un poco la compostura y lo miró a los ojos.

—Las cosas se van a poner feas para ti, Sasha. 

La gente lo veía con miedo desde que llegó. Ya estaba acostumbrado.

—Pero cuentas conmigo, con Ceri y con Hana. De verdad, no nos importa de quién seas hijo, para nosotros eres el mismo bruto de siempre.

Sasha sintió algo parecido a una risa brotar de su pecho.

<<Bruto, ¿eh?>>

El mundo parecía seguir igual; los reos lo evitaban; a Hana, Kae y Ceri les importaba un bledo el resto y seguían en lo suyo. No entendía por qué le molestaba tanto que su compañero de celda fuera el único que cambió.

Kae adivinó qué pensamiento lo estaba comiendo por dentro y sólo agitó la mano.

—Adam puede ser un idiota insensible algunas veces, pero es un buen chico. Dale tiempo y verás que se le pasará.

Aunque “se le pasara”, Sasha nunca olvidaría la expresión de horror y furia en su rostro mientras defendía a su padre.

Tenía ganas de darse una bofetada en la cara. No sabía qué quería: ¿Qué Adam se retractará de lo que había dicho? ¿Fingir que nada había pasado aunque la palabra cobarde le hacía hervir la sangre? ¿No saber nada de él nunca más?

Estaba confundido y eso no hacía nada por calmar el fuego que crecía en su corazón.

—No se le pasará, es muy terco.

O al menos, eso esperaba.

Tal vez.

Tal vez no.

Lanzó un grito interno de frustración al mismo tiempo que Kae se reía.

—Le agradas, Sasha. Creo que le agradas tanto como Ceri y ellos son amigos de la infancia…

Sasha volteó a ver a Kae, sorprendido.

—¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo se conocen?

—Fueron a la escuela primaria juntos. Ceri lo recuerda mejor que él, tal vez por eso no te lo dijo.

Hana solía decir que los padres de Ceri habían desperdiciado cientos de miles de dólares en las mejores escuelas del mundo para que su hija fuera “una completa cabeza hueca”. Tenía sentido que nunca la dejaran pisar una escuela pública. Eso significaba que Adam había estado en una escuela de ultra-ricos y jamás se lo había mencionado.

Su lista de “cosas que Adam hace y no tienen explicación” llegó a su límite.

Kae llamó al doctor para que le quitara las esposas y le dio permiso de volver a su celda.

 

Regresó un par de horas más tarde con minúsculas quemaduras en las costillas.

<<Esto no es nada>>, se repetía como un mantra hasta que el dolor disminuía.


	23. Grial

Hana quería darse de golpes contra la pared cuando regresó a su celda y Ava le preguntó:

—¿Es cierto que Sasha es el hijo del Quinto Discípulo?

—¿Qui-quién te dijo eso?

—Escuché a los guardias hablando.

—Bueno, es cierto, pero…

Ava se quedó horrorizada y ya no quiso escuchar más.

Debió haberse asegurado que no había nadie escuchándolos cuando habló con Sasha. Era suficientemente malo que medio Rakotis lo supiera como para añadir todo Kalmuz.

Algunos hijos de nonums, como Moon, nunca habían escuchado de Vasili Lukashenko y lo que había hecho. Al escuchar la noticia, chismearon un rato y siguieron con sus vidas. Había cosas más importantes de qué ocuparse.

Dos grupos estaban haciéndole la vida imposible a Sasha. Uno era el de aquellos que vivieron en Rusia o sus alrededores y deseaban vengar a sus familiares que fueron torturados y asesinados por el Quinto. Hana los entendía y a la vez quería arrancarles la cabeza. 

—No fue su culpa. ¡Sasha era un bebé cuando pasó todo eso! —le decía a Drako.

—¡Y aun así lo defiende! Tiene 14 años y está aquí, ¿qué podemos esperar de él cuando sea más grande?

—Sasha es diferente a su padre, Drako, y lo sabes.

Era muy agotador discutir con ellos, pero de todo corazón creía que estaba sirviendo de algo.

El otro grupo eran los guardias. Sus compañeros inquisidores habían caído como moscas cada vez que se enfrentaban a Lukashenko. Siempre buscaban cualquier excusa idiota para desquitarse con Sasha.

Por suerte, Sasha comprendió el riesgo en el que estaba y evitaba estar cerca de ellos. Pasaba mucho tiempo solo, retraído en algún rincón practicando con su fuego.

Hana recordó la vez que visitó un pantano. Su paso por el agua estancada hizo que cientos de peces horribles e interesantes salieran huyendo. Había pasado exactamente lo mismo ahora. 

Las palabras “Semidios” y “Quinto Discípulo” estaban en las conversaciones de todos. Los rumores de la Enciclopedia Negra fueron escasos, pero más de lo que Hana podía manejar.

Si así era aquí, no quería ni imaginar cómo estaban las cosas en Rakotis.

Todos habían llegado a la misma conclusión que ella: Sasha era la última persona que había estado en contacto con un volumen de la Enciclopedia.

<<Debe saber algo>>, pensaba Hana mientras se mordía el cabello, un mal hábito que le resurgía con el estrés. <<En algún lugar de su memoria está la clave para encontrar el resto de los volúmenes. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo llegar a eso?>>

Buscó a Sasha por todos lados hasta que decidió dirigirse a la escuela. Era tarde y los pasillos estaban vacíos, parecía el escondite perfecto para él.

Pasó frente a lo que debía de ser un salón vacío, y se detuvo cuando escuchó dos voces familiares.

—... estás actuando como un idiota, Adam.

—Es el hijo del Quinto, Ceri. ¿Cómo se supone que actúe?

—Ah, creo que idiota no es la palabra. Hipócrita te queda mejor.

Adam lanzó un bufido de indignación. A Hana se le escapó una risa que hizo que los dos dieran un salto en su lugar.

—Lo siento. Pasaba por aquí y no pude evitar escuchar.

Ceri infló las mejillas, a punto de gritar “¡¿Nos estabas espiando!?”, pero Hana estaba más interesada en meterse en la conversación que en pelear.

—Creo que es la palabra correcta, ¿sabes? —dijo, señalando a Ceri.

Adam le dirigió una mirada de irritación.

—¿Tú también? —se quejó.

<<Sí, yo también te estaré molestando.>>

Se aclaró la garganta e imitó la postura despreocupada de Adam.

—¿Johnson robó un banco? Seguramente necesitaba el dinero.

—¿Provocó un apagón en Nueva York? Fue un accidente —Ceri no imitó su postura, pero si su acento.

—Yo no hablo así —murmuró Adam. 

—¿Asesinó a dos personas? —continuó Hana—. No lo hizo a propósito.

—¿Es el hijo de un mago oscuro? Oh no. El horror. Imperdonable —dijo Ceri llena de sarcasmo.

—¡No es el hijo de cualquier mago oscuro! —alegó Adam—. Es el hijo de Vasili Lukashenko, genocida por gusto...

—¡No importa! —exclamaron las dos al unísono.

—Sasha no sabe lo que su padre hizo —dijo Ceri.

—Apuesto a que si conocieras a una hija del Primer Discípulo, no saldrías huyendo despavorido —dijo Hana. 

Adam miró en todas direcciones y sus ojos se fijaron en sus pies.

—Uh... es diferente.

—¿Diferente cómo? —preguntó Hana.

—Halloran se redimió y Lukashenko no —su voz se iba apagando, consciente de lo ridículo que sonaba.

Ceri lanzó una risa burlona.

—¿Entonces traicionar a tu maestro te hace automáticamente una buena persona?

—A ti y a toda tu descendencia —añadió Hana.

Era el turno de Adam para discutir, pero se quedó callado. Hana sonrió. Habían ganado esta discusión.

—Entonces… —comenzó Hana.

—¿¡Por qué estás evitando a Sasha?! —terminaron las dos juntos.

<<Moon estaría orgullosa de nosotras.>>

Lo habían arrinconado en el fondo del salón. No tenía ningún lugar a dónde ir más que enfrentarlas.

Adam las miró unos segundos y luego se echó a reír.

—Tienen razón.

Se rascó la cabeza y admitió:

—No estaba viendo a Sasha, estaba viendo a su padre y por eso lo evitaba. Ah, ¿creen que esté enojado conmigo?

Ceri afirmó con la cabeza.

—Sólo ve y discúlpate con él —le dijo y señaló la puerta.

Adam estuvo a punto de salir de la escuela y dirigirse a los bloques cuando Hana lo detuvo.

—Creo que está en uno de los salones.

—Oh. Gracias. Sólo tengo que ir a hacer una cosa antes.

Llena de curiosidad, Hana siguió a Adam y la llevó directo a la tienda.

<<Ah, su cumpleaños… Rayos, lo olvidé por completo. ¿Apreciará una felicitación a estas alturas?>>

Mientras Adam hablaba con el tendero, Hana vio la enorme cantidad de productos ilegales y algo le llamó a atención.

Así que antes que Adam gastara su dinero en algo inútil, señaló un frasco envuelto en piel.

—Oye, creo que Sasha apreciará más eso. 

—Eso es, ¿grial? ¿No sirve para curar heridas graves? ¿Por qué habría de…?

Hana se quedó pensando en todas las palizas que el chico había recibido, que el doctor se rehusaba a tender, y que Kae trataba de curar, pero por cada moretón que desparecía, otros dos ocupaban su lugar.

Adam comprendió lo que Hana quiso decir y señaló el grial.

—¿Cuánto cuesta eso?

El tendero le hizo una mueca a Hana antes de dirigirse a Adam.

—Cincuenta mil dólares.

<<¡Estafador!>>, gritó Hana en su cabeza.

—¿Y por un vasito pequeño? —preguntó Adam.

—No vendo vasos pequeños.

—No me voy a gastar toda la botella, sólo necesito unas gotas.

—No me importa —el tendero se estiró con los ojos fijos en el esternón del chico—. Te presto toda la botella si dejas el anillo como garantía.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio. Hana consideraba que era una mejor oferta que el planeador pero era decisión de Adam.

Lentamente, Adam se quitó el anillo y lo dejó en el mostrador.

El tendero lo tomó rápido como un ave de rapiña y le dio la botella a cambio.

—Sólo cinco gotas, Lira. Más y me quedo con esto. ¿Está claro?

Adam vio con tristeza como su anillo desparecía con el tendero.

—Vamos. Entre más rápido hables con Sasha, más rápido lo tendrás de vuelta.

Hana hizo chispas para guiarlo de regreso a la escuela, mientras Adam sujetaba la botellita como si su vida dependiera de ello. 


	24. Cuando todo falla

Encontraron a Sasha en uno de los salones del tercer piso, dibujando runas en los asientos de las sillas con un plumón. Su frente estaba vendada y Hana estaba segura que no tenía esa herida cuando habló con él en la hora del almuerzo.

Esperó a que Adam hablara primero y se mantuvo con un pie afuera del salón.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Adam, genuinamente preocupado y horrorizado.

El rechinido del plumón se detuvo. Sasha se quedó en silencio y miró a Adam con tanto odio y furia, que Hana sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

<<Corre, Adam, corre>>.

Pero todos sabían que si huía ahora, arreglar las cosas después sería más difícil. Así que Adam se armó de valor y avanzó hacia Sasha.

—Este... sólo quiero que sepas que lamento haberte estado evitando estos días. Te traté mal y no te lo merecías. Lo siento.

Hana alcanzó a ver el calor viajando debajo de la piel del brazo de Sasha. La disculpa había sido rechazada y _ahora_ era el momento de emprender la retirada.

Adam era mucho más insistente que ella. Si fuera de los que se dan por vencidos fácilmente, Sasha y una decena de chicos seguirían temiéndole y odiando su propia magia.

Hana lo consideraba admirable, pero en momentos como estos, no quería hacer otra cosa que sujetar a Adam y decirle: “Basta. Es suficiente”. 

—Tu… tu cumpleaños ya pasó pero… te traje algo.

Sasha abrió los ojos, sorprendido que hubiese olvidado su propio cumpleaños.

Adam extendió el brazo para colocar la botella al alcance de Sasha.

—Sólo unas gotas. Te harán bien. Espero que… —inhaló y exhaló— espero que me puedas perdonar algún día.

Retrocedió un par de pasos con la cabeza agachada. Sasha se levantó despacio, y sin dudarlo ni un instante, golpeó la botella con el dorso de su mano.

—Lo único que necesito de ti es que te largues.

La botella se estrelló contra el suelo y se hizo añicos.

—¡No! —el grito que ella y Adam lanzaron fue corto. El líquido, antes transparente como el agua, se volvió rojo al entrar en contacto con las losetas.

<<¿¡Quién mete grial en una botella de vidrio!?>>

Adam se tiró al suelo y trató desesperadamente de reunir el líquido en la botella de rota.

No sirvió de nada y el líquido derramado se evaporó en un santiamén. Adam vio la nube desaparecer con una expresión de absoluta devastación.

Hana nunca había sentido más ganas de abrazar a un chico. El grial era valioso, pero no era nada comparado con el anillo que Adam dejó atrás.

—Fue una trampa —trató de explicar Hana—. Desde el principio el tendero…

Un grito la interrumpió.

Adam se levantó tan rápido que un par de lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos. En un parpadeó, le dio un puñetazo a Sasha en la cara.

—¡¿Quieres que me largue!? ¡Perfecto! ¡No sabes lo difícil que es tener que arrastrar a alguien tan miedoso y _patético_ como tú!

Sasha se cubrió la cara con la mano y la sangre de la nariz se le escurrió entre los dedos. El lugar estaba tan silencioso, que podían escuchar las gotas estrellándose contra el piso.

Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro.

—¿Patético? —repitió Sasha, viendo aquella brillante mancha roja en su mano.

El enojo de Adam se disipó y lo llenó la culpa de haber dicho algo que en realidad no sentía, pero qué tal vez en un momento pensó.

—Olvídalo. No…

Se escuchó un chasquido y Hana vio una luz. Adam se refugió detrás de una silla justo a tiempo para protegerse de un látigo de fuego.

El látigo partió la silla a la mitad y dejó una marca negra en el suelo.

Si Adam no tuviera tan buenos reflejos, esa cosa lo habría matado.

—¡Basta! —exclamó Hana—. ¡Por favor dejen de pelear!

Ninguno de los dos dio muestras de escucharla.

—Por favor, explícate —dijo Sasha, su voz fría y sarcástica—. ¿Cómo es que soy patético?

—No lo eres —susurró Adam.

Sasha lanzó una risa amarga.

—Eres un maldito mentiroso.

El látigo desapareció y Sasha lanzó una esfera que estalló al entrar en contacto con la madera. Se preparó para lanzar otra cuando un relámpago le golpeó el hombro.

Se escucharon dos siseos de dolor. Sasha se llevó una mano al hombro y descubrió un hoyo en su ropa. Adam se llevó una mano al pecho.

En ese momento, Adam miró a Hana a los ojos y dijo moviendo la boca:

— _Corre._

Hana negó con la cabeza.

— _¿Juntos?_

Con un solo objetivo en mente —huir del salón— Adam invocó todas las ilusiones que pudo. Las sillas y bancas se multiplicaron hasta llegar al techo, cubriéndolo por completo de la mirada de Sasha. Se levantó y corrió.

Una lluvia de bolas de fuego le bloqueó el paso. Las astillas salieron volando en todas direcciones y Adam centró toda su energía en defenderse. Enfrentar a Sasha era suicidio. Hacía mucho tiempo que lo había superado.

Mientras lanzaba fuego, Sasha fue avanzando lentamente, apartando todos los obstáculos en su camino con patadas y empujones. En un momento, en vez de escucharse madera, Hana distinguió el sonido de huesos rompiéndose.

Las ilusiones desaparecieron y Adam lanzó un aullido de dolor, su brazo colgaba en una posición extraña, inmóvil. Sasha lanzó un codazo y le rompió el pómulo.

El impacto hizo que Adam cayera de espaldas. El dolor no lo iba a dejar levantarse.

—¡Ya ganaste! ¡Sasha, ya ganaste! ¡Por favor déjalo en paz!

Hana aguardó con el corazón retumbándole en los oídos a que Sasha se marchara.

En lugar de eso, Sasha puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del otro. Adam se retorció, lanzando patadas y golpes al azar, los ojos llenos de pánico.

—¡SASHA, BASTA!

Hana trató de saltar sobre él, pero la barrera la hizo rebotar sin siquiera alcanzar a rozarlo. Una columna de fuego se alzó del suelo, quemándole los zapatos y obligándola a retroceder.

Su mano sacó chispas y a pesar de la corta distancia que los separaba, su relámpago pasó sobre la cabeza de Sasha sin lastimarlo.

<<Maldición, maldición, maldición>>

Lanzó una bola tras otra, pero estaba temblando tanto que no podía controlar la fuerza ni la dirección.

<<Debe haber otra forma.>>

Trató de recordar un hechizo de agua para esta ocasión. Gravedad para hacerlo frotar. ¡Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar ahí parada!

<<¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?>>

Usando el resto de su cuerpo, Sasha había capturado los brazos y las piernas de Adam y lo había dejado incapaz de defenderse.

Hana lanzó un grito y su electricidad salió en todas direcciones. Fundió los focos y los dejó casi a oscuras. Dejó hoyos en el pizarrón, en el techo y en las sillas. Nada fue suficiente.

<<Lo va a matar.>>

Adam ya casi no se retorcía. Estaba completamente enfocado en el fútil esfuerzo de jalar un poco de oxígeno a sus pulmones.

<<¡Quémalo, Adam! ¡¿Por qué no lo quemas!?>>

Por más enojado que Sasha estuviera, lamentaría por el resto de sus días haber asesinado a una de las pocas personas que había considerado un amigo.

Sintió su cuerpo cada vez más rígido. De su mano sólo salían chispas y ya no tenía energía ni para mantenerse de pie.

—Por favor detén esto.

No sabía si le estaba suplicando a Sasha, a sí misma, o a alguien más.

Estaba a punto de presenciar el asesinato de una persona con la que había convivido y reído durante meses.

—¡Por favor!

Sus plegarias fueron contestadas.

Usando un extinguidor para apagar el fuego, una persona de uniforme morado entró al salón y tacleó a Sasha con todo su peso.

Aunque más bajo y mucho más débil, Kae se colocó en la espalda de Sasha y aprisionó sus brazos.

—¡Sasha, tranquilízate, por favor!

Sasha gruñó y trató de quitársel0 de encima, mientras que Kae se aferró con más fuerza.

Al mismo tiempo, una chica de cabello plateado se agachó para recoger a Adam y ayudarlo a levantarse.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Moon con la voz llena de miedo. Adam tosió, tratando de recuperar el aire—. Tenemos que irnos.

Pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y arrastró a Adam fuera del salón.

El sonido de las mesas rompiéndose los hizo dar un salto y voltear la cabeza.

Sasha había logrado quitarse a Kae de encima y ahora se dirigía a ellos.

—¡ATRÁS! —ordenó Moon.

Estiró la mano y expulsó una onda de energía que estampó a Sasha contra la pared.

Como si luchara contra un fuerte viento, Sasha dio un paso, luego otro, poco a poco, le fue ganando terreno a la chica.

Moon comenzó a sangrar por la nariz. Se limpió y empujó con más fuerza.

—¡MOON, A UN LADO!

Sin dudarlo un instante, Moon sujetó a Adam y se apartó de la entrada del salón. Ceri pateó el suelo y una línea de electricidad recorrió el piso directo hacia Sasha.

Sasha se retorció de dolor unos segundos. Ceri azotó su pie contra el suelo con más fuerza y la línea se ensanchó.

Finalmente, eso noqueó a Sasha.

Jadeando, Moon se deslizó por la pared. Kae se levantó entre quejidos. Ceri miró a Hana y preguntó:

—¿Estás bien?

Hana se llevó una mano a las mejillas y recogió lágrimas. Se sentía débil, y sobretodo, impotente.


	25. Frío

Moon deseó que, por unos instantes, no existiera la extraña fuerza que evitaba que las mujeres y los hombres se tocaran.

Era el quinto día que pasaba en la enfermería. Las heridas de Adam no sanaban y su temperatura había descendido tanto que su piel estaba pálida, sus labios morados y no podía dejar de temblar.

Kae estaba desesperado. Ninguna de las pociones y ungüentos que conocía estaban haciendo efecto. Nunca habían tenido casos de hipotermia en la prisión, por lo que el equipo necesario para tratarlo era casi inexistente. Ningún doctor ni enfermera podía hacer nada por él. Habían mandado la orden para transferirlo a un hospital en Australia, pero el alcaide Jules no había querido firmarla hasta que “agotaran todas las posibilidades.”

Dana estaba en ese momento revisando a Adam, tratando de hacer algo con su poderosa magia no humana, pero tampoco tenía suerte.

Suspiró derrotada y declaró:

—Lo siento. Esto va más allá de mi capacidad. Llamaré al alcaide Halloran para ver qué puede hacer.

Desapareció envuelta en una columna de humo negro.

Castañeando los dientes, Adam se recostó en Kae.

Kae hizo flotar una cobija y cubrió a ambos. El calor de otra persona era lo único que podía hacer que dejara de temblar y su piel recuperara color.

El problema era que en cuanto se despegara de Kae, se volvería a congelar.

—Lo siento… lo siento, mucho, Adam —susurró Kae por enésima vez.

—Está bien —le aseguró Adam—. Hiciste lo que pudiste.

—No es lo que quise decir...

—Hiciste lo que pudiste —repitió Adam con terquedad.

Mientras, Moon y sus dos amigas trataban de apoyar a Kae con lo que necesitara. Sólo habían abandonado la enfermería cuando los guardias las arrastraban a sus bloques. 

Era una situación muy inusual que tenía preocupados a todos y perturbados a los hijos de familias mágicas.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —dijo la suave voz de Víctor Halloran.

Moon se tensó y retrocedió discretamente para salir de su campo de visión.

Kae se puso de pie, dejando la cobija alrededor de los hombros de Adam y comenzó a explicar:

—Hemos intentado con _jerya_ , pociones y medicamentos, pero sus heridas no están sanando y su temperatura corporal está demasiado baja, incluso para estándares nonums o nullers.

El alcaide se quedó viendo a la venda en su pómulo.

—¿Cómo se hizo esas heridas?

Kae no quiso contestar a eso. En su lugar habló Ceri:

—Se peleó con Aleksandr Pavlenko.

Halloran lanzó una risa burlona.

—“Pavlenko”, sí claro.

El hombre invocó una bola de fuego en su mano. Moon no pudo apartar la vista del monstruo que se proyectó en la pared.

Sin previo aviso, Halloran le arrojó la bola de fuego a Adam.

Moon lanzó un grito ahogado.

<<¡Lo calcinó!>> Pensó aterrada. <<¡Mató a uno de los reos! ¡Es un monstruo como dicen las historias!>>

Pero cuando la llama desapareció, no había pasado nada. La ropa era a prueba de fuego, y aunque Adam se había alcanzado a cubrir la cara, su cabello había quedado expuesto.

Halloran le arrojó un relámpago. Atravesó a Adam sin lastimarlo.

Todos enmudecieron por la sorpresa.

—Interesante —murmuró Halloran. Extrajo un puro de uno de sus bolsillos y lo encendió con una llama de su pulgar—. Dana, manda a Aleksandr a mi oficina, por favor.

—Sí, señor —dijo Dana y desapareció en humo.

Halloran exhaló el humo de su puro, causando que los más cercanos a él comenzaran a toser.

Nadie tuvo el valor para decirle que no fumara en la enfermería.

—Señor Lira, estoy seguro que en un par de días su temperatura se regularizará. Hasta entonces, señor Il-Song, lo dejo a su cargo.

Kae hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Sí, señor.

El alcaide dio un último vistazo a la enfermería y abandonó la habitación.

La tensión desapareció y Moon miró a sus amigos, demandando una explicación a lo que acababa de pasar.

—Iré a averiguar algo más —dijo Ceri.

Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Adam y se fue.

Hana estaba muy decaída por la pelea de Sasha y Adam. No decía nada, pero Moon estaba segura que se sentía culpable, como si hubiera podido detenerla.

Le dolía ver a su amiga en ese estado. Le dolía ver a Adam temblar sin poder hacer nada para hacerlo entrar en calor. Le dolía haber visto a Sasha perder el control de su ira hasta el grado de haber lastimado a su mejor amigo.

<<Por favor, que todo esto se arregle.

Por favor, que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes>>.

Se sentó junto a Adam y Hana se sentó del otro lado. Tan cerca cómo se los permitía la barrera.

—Adam —lo llamó la chica, llena de lástima—. ¿Puedes hacer magia?

Adam negó con la cabeza.

—No pue-puedo se-sentir el calor. Tengo demasiado fri-frío.

Moon la miró a los ojos y Hana le regresó la misma mirada confundida.

<<Oh Sasha, ¿qué hiciste?>> Se lamentó en silencio.


	26. "Amigos"

Su segunda experiencia en solitario fue mucho peor que la primera. No podía pensar en otra cosa más que en el río. Fresco, dulce y tan cerca. Por más que pateó y quemó todo en su celda, no pudo salir.

Lo último que recordaba era a Ojos de gato electrocutándolo. Después de eso, despertó en su celda de solitario con un guardia anunciándole que estaba castigado por 7 días por pelearse con “el pelirrojo”.

Dana llegó a recogerlo dos días antes de que se terminara su sentencia.

Estaba sucio, malhumorado y exhausto. Cualquier motivo para sacarlo de ese horno de celda era bienvenido.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse en un lugar antes desconocido: la oficina del alcaide Halloran.

—Gracias, Dana, ya puedes marcharte.

 Dana lo miró con el ceño fruncido y obedeció de mala gana.

—¿Qué quieres? —ladró Sasha.

—Creo que tú y yo teníamos una conversación pendiente, ¿o no, Aleksandr Lukashenko?

Sasha se estremeció al escuchar el nombre.

—¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Desde que llegué aquí, lo sabías?

—Claro que lo sabía —dijo, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo—. Has visto las fotos. Eres su viva imagen.

Se le presentó una oportunidad qué tal vez jamás volvería a tener: hablar con alguien que conoció a su padre en persona. Alguien que habló con él y convivió tal vez durante años.

—¿Cómo era él? —murmuró Sasha, inseguro de si en realidad quería saber.

Halloran se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento y miró hacia el techo, recordando.

—Astuto. Ambicioso. Retraído. Creativo —Su sonrisa se torció hasta volverse desquiciada—. Un escurridizo hijo de puta que me maldijo ¡y luego corrió a esconderse a su tierra natal como el cobarde que es!

La pared se cuarteó, el escritorio crujió bajo un enorme peso invisible.

En ese momento, Sasha supo que podía partirlo en dos con sólo un pensamiento y la única razón por la que seguía vivo era porque este hombre así lo quería.

El ambiente se aligeró tan pronto como había cambiado.

—Pero no te preocupes por eso, Sasha. Los crímenes de tus padres no son los tuyos. No te guardo ningún rencor —dijo con una sonrisa.

Sasha tragó saliva. No lo creyó ni por un momento.

—Tu padre, al igual que el resto de los discípulos, era una persona despreciable, y su muerte fue una bendición para el resto del mundo —Luego agitó la mano—. Pero no me creas a mí, ya lo leerás tú mismo.

Sasha no estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso. Tenía el instinto de saltar a defenderlo, pero Halloran siguió hablando.

—Vasili era indiferente a los nonums, pero odiaba con toda su alma a los nullers. Por eso me sorprendió escuchar que se había casado con una. 

Se quedó callado para darle tiempo a Sasha de procesar la información.

—Mi madre… ¿mi madre era una nuller? Pero se supone que es imposible, ¿no? Una madre nuller y un padre mago no pueden tener un hijo mago.

—Se supone, pero ¡ah! ¡Aquí estás! Vivo e igual de fuerte que tu padre.

Se volvió a recargar en su silla con los brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza.

—Y no sólo heredaste la magia de tu padre, también heredaste los genes nullers  de tu madre. Los combinas —Halloran entrelazó los dedos—. ¡Y sales tú! Un mago que puede nulificar a otros magos.

—¿Qué puedo hacer qué?

Pero Halloran no lo escuchó. Se había puesto de pie y miraba a la ventana con una sonrisa de orgullo.

—Mi maestro vivió por más de dos mil años y jamás pudo encontrar la forma de nulificar magos. Es una verdadera tragedia que Vasili muriera sin ver el fruto de cientos de años de experimentación. 

Se rio mientras abría un cajón.

—¡Lo que hubiera dado mi maestro por conocerte!

Alzó una fotografía en blanco y negro y se la mostró a Sasha.

Al fondo se podía ver una ciudad destruida. Seis personas posaban con una sonrisa triunfante. En una esquina estaba Lukashenko, le seguía un hombre con ojos rasgados, luego una mujer de piel oscura y dientes blancos. En el centro estaba un hombre alto y de cabello largo; sostenía la mano a una mujer que lo miraba como si fuera el centro del universo. Y al final, Halloran levantaba un pulgar.

Sasha sintió nauseas. Probablemente era la única fotografía que existía de esas 6 personas juntas y sonriendo.

—Yo no… yo no puedo nulificar magos —dijo con dificultad.

—Oh, es una lástima —dijo Halloran y se volvió a sentar—. Es una lástima que no sepas cómo, pero ciertamente lo _hiciste_. Nulificaste a tu compañero de celda.

—¿Qué? Yo no…

Se interrumpió al recordarlo. Mientras estrangulaba a Adam se le pasó por la cabeza que era extraño que no lo quemara para detenerlo. Había creído que era simplemente porque estaba esperando el momento adecuado, no porque no _pudiera_ hacerlo.

—¿Le quité su magia a Adam?

—Y lo volviste inmune a la magia de los demás. Es decir, lo nulificaste.

Se le secó la boca, no podía tragar saliva y la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas.

<<Puedo nulificar a los magos… ¡Puedo nulificar a los magos!>>

—Aleksandr —llamó Halloran—, sé que es una habilidad extraña y aterradora, pero tienes que aprender a controlarla.

Le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

Era más una amenaza que un gesto consolador.

—Si para mañana no le regresas su magia a Adam Lira, tendremos que transferirlo a un reformatorio del exterior. Así que ve, encuentra la forma de _desnulificarlo._

Le dio un empujoncito por la espalda para animarlo a salir de la oficina.

—¡Veinticuatro horas, Aleksandr! No lo olvides.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Sasha tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas.


	27. Verdad

Antes de cualquier cosa, se dirigió a la enfermería para comprobar que las palabras del alcaide eran verdaderas.

Adam estaba pálido y temblando de frío mientras el resto de la prisión sudaba y se abanicaba con las manos. En ese momento, Kae estaba tratando de preparar una taza de té para él, pero sus habilidades para calentar bebidas eran patéticas.

Debió haberse quedado mucho tiempo de pie en la entrada de la enfermería, porque Kae se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Sasha? —llamó confundido.

Al escuchar su nombre, Sasha se dio la vuelta y huyó.

 

Se dirigió a la biblioteca y buscó entre los libros de historia uno que hablara sobre Vasili Lukashenko. En una de las mesas, a la vista de todos, un libro con los 5 discípulos en la portada llamó su atención.

Parecía que el libro estaba esperándolo, pero seguramente el alcaide lo había dejado ahí para él.

De todas maneras lo tomó y se fue a refugiar en el rincón más aislado de la prisión.

Abrió el capítulo de Vasili Lukashenko y leyó con desesperación.

Quería saber. _Necesitaba_ saber qué había hecho su padre.

_Responsable de la muerte de miles de rusos y alemanes durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial…_

_… Cortó los suministros de cientos de pueblos para matarlos de hambre…_

_… Bajo su alias, Lenkin, fue consejero de Stalin durante la Guerra Fría…_

_… Creó patrullas especiales para que los magos tampoco pudieran cruzar el muro de Berlín…_

_… Experimentó con mujeres embarazadas y bebés, esperando encontrar el gen nuller y revertirlo…_

_Se estima que fue indirectamente culpable de la muerte de más de 500,000 personas._

Dejó caer el libro.

¡Quinientas mil! ¡Cuánta sangre había tenido en sus manos!

Todos tenían razón con odiarle, tenía la misma cara, la misma sangre, recorriendo sus venas.

El libro se había abierto en un colorido árbol genealógico. Sasha se agachó para recogerlo y leyó los nombres.

Uma había tenido muchos hijos e hijas. Algunos desaparecían de la historia, otros se convirtieron en señores de la guerra, dictadores y crueles reyes. A pesar de la muerte de su madre, sus hijos continuaron con su legado de tortura y esclavitud.

En la actualidad sólo vivía uno de sus nietos, su nombre era Bakari. Los agentes e inquisidores de África lo buscaban con desesperación, pero lo único que encontraban eran los cadáveres que iba dejando a su paso.

Lukashenko había tenido un par de hijos antes que Sasha, ninguno completamente humano. El más destacado se decía que había sido producto de un ritual con un demonio. El hijo _, su medio hermano_ , quiso recuperar los volúmenes de la enciclopedia que el consejo de magos tenía en su poder y murió asesinado antes de lograrlo. No sin antes robar cientos de vidas.

Los hijos de Kishimoto fueron más listos y se escondieron por más tiempo. Crecieron sin ser detectados hasta que su influencia se extendió por las costas de Rusia, China y Corea, donde se dedicaban al contrabando de droga y armas. 

Eran tan poderosos, que en una pelea contra los agentes hace cinco años destruyeron el cuartel de Asia, forzándolos a reubicarse a la India y cederles una gran porción de territorio.

Había recortes de periódicos y fotografías de sus crímenes más recientes. Al verlas, Sasha lanzó un grito de frustración y arrojó el libro al otro extremo de la sala.

—¡MALDITA SEA! 

No sólo los discípulos eran unos fenómenos sedientos de sangre, todos sus hijos también lo eran. Se vio a sí mismo en el lugar que ocupaba Akihiko Kishimoto, un importante empresario dueño de una compañía de celulares, que detrás de escenas traficaba con niños y niñas con total impunidad.

—¡¿POR QUÉ!?

¿Acaso haría lo mismo que ellos? ¿Se convertiría en un monstruo igual que ellos?

<<Ya eres un monstruo, Sasha. Mira a tu alrededor. ¡Estás en un reformatorio porque asesinaste a dos personas!>>

Sasha se vio las palmas. Tenía quince años y ya tenía las manos llenas de sangre.

Estaba corrupto desde nacimiento.

<<Y sus hijos no tienen lo que tú tienes.>>

El poder de nulificar a otros magos. La “obra maestra” de su padre.

<<¿Funcionará al revés? ¿Podré convertir nullers en nonums?>>

Lanzó otro gritó de rabia. Estaba seguro que ese había sido el verdadero objetivo de su padre, así que sí, ¡por supuesto que podría hacerlo!

—Por qué, por qué, por qué —repitió con desesperación y levantó la cabeza para que sus palabras le alcanzaran a alguien, quien sea.  

<<¿Por qué dejaste que este grupo de personas sobreviviera y tuviera hijos? ¿Por qué no dejaste que Andrei me matara esa noche?>>

Ojalá nunca se hubiera enterado de esto.

Ojalá nunca hubiera intentado buscar a sus padres.

<<Ojalá nunca hubiera dejado que Adam me convenciera que no soy un monstruo.>>

Golpeó el piso con sus puños. La loseta se partió y él quedó con nudillos cubiertos de sangre.

 _—_ ¿Maldiciendo todo, Sasha? —dijo una voz burlona.

Se incorporó de inmediato con una mano levantada y en llamas. Listo para atacar a la persona que había invadido su lugar.

—No te acerques —amenazó, irguiéndose para parecer más alto de lo que era. 

Su intimidación no dio resultado. Ceri se echó a reír.

—Creo que los dos sabemos que yo te puedo electrocutar antes de que logres aventar esa cosa.

Sasha bajó la mano.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —gruñó Sasha.

<<¡Vete!>>

—Sólo quiero hablar —dijo la niña alzando los brazos como si se fuera a rendir.

—No quiero escuchar nada de ti.

— _No me importa_ —dijo con una gran sonrisa—. Te lo voy a decir así tenga que electrocutarte para que te estés quieto.

Esa sonrisa falsa le recordó al alcaide. Sasha se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y esperó.

—Sé que nulificaste a Adam —declaró la niña—. Y en caso de que te lo preguntes, él también ya se dio cuenta. Has compartido celda con él durante meses, creo que ya sabes cómo se lo está tomando.

 _<_ <Fatal.>>

—Así que vengo a pedirte que por favor encuentres la forma de regresarle su magia.

A pesar de que lo había pedido por favor, Sasha no se sintió conmovido.

—Se lo merece.

—Entiendo que estés enojado con él, Sasha. Yo también lo estaría. Pero, considerando todas las cosas que ha hecho, ¿de verdad crees que se lo merece?

Se tomó unos minutos para analizar porque Adam se merecía quedar nulificado.

Era más sencillo odiarlo por lo que había pasado en el salón y en los días anteriores. Porque cuando recordaba lo ocurrido en los meses anteriores, tenía que admitir que se sentía inmensamente agradecido y nunca había logrado decírselo.

Maldita Ojos de gato, había logrado que se detuviera a pensar y se sintiera culpable por lo que había hecho.

Sin mirar a Ceri a los ojos, admitió en un murmuro:

—No sé cómo _denulificarlo_.

—Ah. Vaya —dijo Ceri, su voz sonaba un poco preocupada.

—Esperaba que en algún lado encontrara información de sus experimentos, pero ningún libro ha sido específico.

—Sí, no creo que encuentres muchas cosas al respecto. Cualquier registro seguramente está en el quinto volumen de la Enciclopedia.

—¿Si pudiera encontrarla…?

Ceri se rio.

—Mejores magos que nosotros la han buscado por años, Sasha. Es una solución con la que no puedes contar.

Sasha apoyó la espalda contra la pared.

—El alcaide dijo que tenía dos días para encontrar la manera de desnulificarlo.

—Mhmm… Mi abuelo siempre ha sido muy terco con todo lo referente a Adam. No sé si pueda hacerlo cambiar de opinión…

Sasha se giró lentamente, inseguro que había escuchado bien.

—¿Abuelo?

—Oh sí. Víctor Halloran, el Primer Discípulo, es mi abuelo.

Parpadeó y negó con la cabeza.

—Me estás mintiendo.

—Que no. Mira…

Ceri recolectó los pedazos del libro que había estado leyendo. Luego le enseñó la última parte, a la cual no había llegado: la familia Halloran.

A lo largo de su vida, Halloran había tenido decenas de hijos, de los cuales, sólo 8 vivían hoy en día. Los más jóvenes eran un par de gemelos de 11 años de edad, quienes seguramente vivían en una de las islas alrededor de la prisión.

Una de sus hijas trabajaba en un banco, otro era un doctor, una de sus nietas era la comandante de la división americana, otro de sus hijos era un senador de Estados Unidos, una de sus bisnietas era una zoóloga que administraba una reserva natural que albergaba los últimos dragones del mundo.

Todos eran… _normales_.

Ceri lo guió a través el árbol genealógico. Primero señaló a Victor, luego al doceavo hijo: el senador Gilbert; y debajo de la línea que unía a Gilbert con Cadie Summers estaba “Ceri Halloran-Summers”.

—Nadie debería saber que soy su nieta, pero Adam me conoció cuando todavía llevaba el apellido Halloran, y Hana —dijo su nombre con dificultad—, ha investigado muy bien a los cinco discípulos. Si lo puedes mantener en secreto, te lo agradecería mucho, Sasha.

Eso último sonaba más a amenaza que a pedir un favor, pero Sasha lo ignoró por seguir hojeando el libro.

Ceri no se parecía mucho a su padre. Tenía el cabello lacio y las facciones de su madre Cadie, pero los ojos amarillos no los tenía ningún otro miembro de la familia.

No le preguntó por qué. Ver a los Halloran le trajo un poco de consuelo. Todavía había esperanza para él de no seguir los pasos de su padre.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? Dudo que tu familia no tenga dinero para pagar tu fianza.

—Eso es porque…

Ceri se levantó y fue a asomarse a la puerta.

Una vez que estuvo segura de que no había nadie cerca, regreso y susurró:

—El año pasado mataron a uno de los amigos de mi abuelo: el último _yong_ , una subespecie de dragón que es capaz de comunicarse con los humanos. Mi abuelo reunió a todos los menores de edad y dijo: “No todo es lo que parece. Mandaran al asesino a Kalmuz, entonces necesito que alguno de ustedes lo vigile.”

Luego se hizo para atrás, y ya con un volumen de voz normal añadió:

—Y como me habían expulsado de mi sexta escuela no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Mi abuelo no reveló el nombre, entonces he tenido que estar al pendiente…

Se concentró y miró al horizonte con una mirada triunfal.

—Pero al fin lo encontré y, mi abuelo tiene razón, nada es lo que parece.

<<¿Yong? ¿Dragón?>>

—¿Estás hablando de Kae? 

—Sí. En cuanto nos revele qué pasó…

—Me dijo lo qué pasó —dijo Sasha—. Hace unos días, en la enfermería.

Ceri se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué? ¿Llevo meses tratando de hacerlo hablar y llegas tú y canta como canario?

Sasha se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es injusto… ¿Mencionó algo de los Kishimoto?

La mención de otra familia maldita fue inesperada.

—No, pero me dijo muy poco. ¿Por qué crees que los Kishomoto tienen algo que ver? ¿Los Halloran no se llevan bien con ellos?

En cuanto dijo esas palabras, un peso frío fue creciendo en su estómago.

—Para nada —respondió Ceri—. Los Kishimoto están muy comprometidos con la misma causa que su ancestro. A nosotros no nos interesa su guerra, pero nos arrastran a ella de vez en cuando.

Ah. Ahí estaba el problema.

Sasha era el último Lukashenko. Sus niveles de energía tal vez se comparaban a los de su padre. Si alguna vez tuvo aliados, ellos vendrían a buscarlo.

Él no quería saber nada de dramas familiares.

—¿A mí también me van a arrastrar, verdad? —preguntó con cierta resignación.

Ceri afirmó con la cabeza y trató de darle palmadas en el hombro.

—Algunas veces creo que en realidad estamos malditos… Ah, un término que escucharás mucho a partir de ahora: “sangre maldita” o “sangre podrida”. Se dice que todos los que entran en contacto con la Enciclopedia los persigue la desgracia, a él y a su familia. Yo la verdad no lo creo porque…

Ceri siguió hablando, pero Sasha no la escuchaba.

_< <Sangre maldita.>> _

¡Eso es!

Se puso de pie y salió corriendo de su escondite. Ceri lo persiguió entre reclamos.

El día que había peleado con Adam estaba sangrando. Lanzó una risa amarga al darse cuenta que el término en su caso era muy cierto.

 

Llegó a la enfermería jadeando.

El alcaide Halloran también estaba ahí, como si lo estuviera esperando. Los doctores y el resto de los pacientes habían huido de su presencia.

Kae, Hana y Moon habían permanecido alrededor de Adam, formando un triángulo protector mientras discutían con Halloran.

—¿No se lo van a llevar, verdad?

—Debe estar con el resto de nosotros…

Al ver a Sasha, todos guardaron silencio.

Se sintió incómodo al sentir todos los ojos en él, pero debía hacer esto rápido, como quitar una astilla.

Nadie se movió ni dijo nada cuando Sasha cruzó la enfermería hacia la única cama ocupada.

<<¿Cuánta sangre será suficiente? Tal vez sólo unas gotas.>>

Pasó la mano sobre una aguja y se formó una fina línea roja.

Cuando llegó a lado de Adam, la sangre se escurría entre sus dedos. Hana y Moon se hicieron para atrás para darle espacio.

Sasha respiró hondo y trató de recordar lo que sentía en ese momento: la ira y la decepción fue lo que le llevó a lastimar a Adam, si lo podía replicar…

Estiró la mano. Adam se movió para que no lo tocara, sus ojos llenos de miedo.

Sasha fijo su atención en un punto frente a él y cerró su mano alrededor del antebrazo del otro.

Adam dejó caer su brazo, resignado.

<<Ira, miedo, dolor…>>

Entre el fuego que recorría su piel encontró algo oscuro y frío. Se enfocó en él y jaló.

—¡Ah! —Adam encogió el brazo.

Sasha le había dejado una quemadura con la forma de su mano.

Un instante después, las llamas cubrían el brazo del chico.

Adam sonrió y el ambiente pareció más luminoso y cálido.   

—Regresó. Gracias, Sasha. Gracias, gracias, gracias…

<<No tienes que agradecerme por regresar algo que robé.>> Ya imaginaba lo difícil que sería explicarle eso a un ladrón.

Empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego de una mano a otra, mientras que Kae se apresuraba a tomar su temperatura.

Sasha comenzó a retroceder. Se sentía un intruso entre la felicidad que embargaba a los otros chicos.

Halloran carraspeó:

—Ceri, ¿serías tan amable de cerrar la puerta?

Ceri obedeció y bloqueó el escape de Sasha.

—Antes de que se vayan, tomen asiento. Necesitamos hablar.

Todos obedecieron, su felicidad esfumándose poco a poco.

—La habilidad de Sasha es peligrosa, tanto para magos como nullers, es por eso, que entre menos gente sepa de ella, mejor —dijo Halloran.

Se paseó por la habitación.

—En vista que debo tener en cuenta el bien de la raza mágica, la información no debe salir de esta habitación, ¿está claro?

Afirmaron con la cabeza casi al mismo tiempo.

—Así que, he decidido borrar sus memorias de los últimos días.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Adam.

Sin esperar permiso, Víctor puso una mano sobre su frente.

Adam se retorció y trató de apartarlo de encima, pero luego surgió una luz blanca y el chico cayó a su cama, dormido.

Hana se negó al principio, Halloran tuvo que insistirle que era lo mejor para todos.

—Creo que está perfectamente consciente de lo rápido que viajan los chismes, señorita Saleh. Una sola persona que hable demasiado alto podría ocasionar una reacción en cadena.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para convencer a la chica.

Kae y Moon no opusieron resistencia.

Cuando se dirigió a Ceri, al instante reclamó:

—No, abuelo, por favor.

—Lo siento, Ceri. Te regresaré los recuerdos cuando sea el momento.

Refunfuñando, Ceri aceptó la mano en su frente.

Cuando todos estuvieron dormidos, Halloran se dirigió a Sasha.

—A partir de ahora, sólo tú y yo sabemos que los experimentos de tu padre tuvieron éxito. Tratemos de mantenerlo en secreto el mayor tiempo posible, ¿de acuerdo?

Sasha afirmó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué les diré cuando despierten? ¿Recordarán algo?

—Recordarán que hubo una pelea, la evidencia sería casi imposible de quitar. Ganaste, te enviaron a solitario, y ellos estuvieron aquí todo este tiempo esperando a que tu compañero se recuperara.

Dana apareció un par de segundos después para regresarlo a solitario. Su sangre le escurría entre los dedos, conociendo el peligro que representaba para el resto, nunca la volvería a ver de la misma forma.


	28. Kimpembe

Moon había pasado casi toda la semana en la cama de su celda, pensando.

Sentía pena por Sasha, quien había dejado que sus emociones lo dominaran. Esperaba que Adam pudiera perdonarlo y pudiera perdonarse él mismo.

Por otro lado, estaba sorprendida de repelerlo con sus ondas.

Su magia era algo impresionante. Había protegido a un amigo con ella.

Esa realización le llenó el estómago de un cálido sentimiento.

También pensó mucho en la persona que le había dicho que su afinidad para la magia era mala, que mejor se concentrara en pintar. ¿Cuántas mentiras se había creído de Zheng?

—Moon —la llamó la voz de Ceri.

Moon alzó la cabeza para verla mejor. No era usual que Ceri entrara al bloque W.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo con absoluta seriedad.

Luego se fue sin decir otra palabra.

Moon se incorporó y la siguió.

 

Llegaron al sótano, a uno de los pasillos que los guardias no patrullaban y las cámaras no cubrían.

Hana y Adam ya estaban ahí. En ese momento estaba tratando de tranquilizar a Hana, quien estaba al borde las lágrimas.

—Hiciste lo que pudiste… —decía el chico.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Pude haber hecho más! Sé que no tengo tanto poder como Ceri, pero pude haberlo electrocutado hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

—Estoy bien, Hana, lo juro.

Hana negó con la cabeza y se cubrió la cara.

—No fue tu culpa, Hana —le dijo Adam—. Gracias por estar ahí.

Al ver llegar a Moon le dedicó una sonrisa cansada.

—¿Podrías abrazar a Hana por mí? —le preguntó Adam. Intentó tocarla, pero fue repelido como siempre.

Moon abrazó a la chica. Hana ocultó la cara en su hombro y la abrazó de vuelta.

Pobre Hana. Su confianza en sí misma estaba hecha pedazos y no se lo ocurría nada para ayudarle a recuperarla.

Ceri se aclaró la garganta.

—Ah sí… ¿por qué tanto secretismo, Ceri? —preguntó Adam.

—Es sobre Kae.

Al instante, olvidaron cualquier otra cosa en su cabeza y le prestaron atención.

—Creo que… No... Después de hablar con Kae, estoy _completamente segura_ que es inocente.

Procedió a explicarles que al fin había logrado que Kae le contara lo que había sucedido con el dragón. Que el chico no recordaba casi nada de lo que había pasado y eso podía significar una cosa: drogas.

—No tengo acceso a la investigación, pero sé que hay algo raro. Algo que no cuadra y por eso no lo condenaron al Pozo de inmediato —terminó Ceri.

—Rayos, no sé, si tan sólo tu tía no trabajara en el cuartel de América sería tan difícil llegar a los expedientes de la investigación —dijo Hana con sarcasmo.

Moon ocultó una risa. Sus ganas de pelear con Ceri le habían devuelto una chispa de confianza.

—No es como si mi tía pudiera mandar a una prisión copias de una investigación en curso, víbora hueca.

—Ceri, no es por ofender —interrumpió Adam—, pero no sabes nada de medicina forense ni de leyes, ¿cómo vas a saber que algo no cuadra en cuanto veas el expediente?

Fue como si un foco le iluminara la cabeza y supo al instante la conclusión a la que Ceri había llegado.

—Algo ahí es falso —murmuró más para sí.

Ceri la señaló y afirmó con la cabeza.

—La declaración de un testigo, los exámenes médicos, hay algo en ese expediente que fue falsificado. ¿Crees que sea posible, Moon?

Se sumergió en un recuerdo de hace meses. Mientras Moon se preparaba para irse a dormir, Zheng imprimía un “trabajo urgente”. Un vistazo a un alfabeto que no conocía fue suficiente para que Moon se apurara a irse a la cama.

Un alfabeto que, después de ver a Kae escribir su nombre, podía identificar como coreano.

—Creo que Zheng está involucrado.

—¿Zheng el estafador? —preguntó Ceri sorprendido—. ¿Lo conoces?

—Sí... él es mi maestro. La razón de que esté aquí.

Ceri hizo una mueca de asco absoluto, que luego pasó a indignación y al final sólo colocó una mano en su hombro.

—Tienes que decirle a Kae. Si lo convencemos de apelar, podrá quedarse en Kalmuz hasta que se celebre el juicio.

Moon afirmó con la cabeza. De repente se sintió más valiente y segura de lo que tenía que hacer.

 

El siguiente fin de semana, Moon se dirigió a los teléfonos por primera vez desde su llegada a Kalmuz.

Ceri, Hana y Kae platicaron con sus familias como siempre. El chico les contó su deseo de apelar, que iba recibir ayuda de amigos, y sus padres estaban llorando.

Moon tomó el teléfono más solitario y marcó el número de una tarjeta que recibió hacía una eternidad.

Tres timbres después, la voz del agente Vázquez preguntó:

—¿Bueno? ¿Eres tú, Moon?

Se quedó viendo a la familia de Kae, lucían tan felices. No podía esperar para ver el momento en que se pudieran abrazar otra vez.

—Monique. Mi nombre es Monique Kimpembe.

La línea se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos. Luego escuchó la voz del agente Vázquez y supo que estaba sonriendo.

—Monique. Me alegra escuchar de ti. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

—Estoy lista para hacer un trato. Te diré lo que quieras saber sobre Zheng.

—Gracias. Muchas gracias, Moon. No tienes idea de cuánto apreciamos tu ayuda.

—Sólo prométeme que lo atraparan.

—Si nos dices dónde se esconde, ¡te doy mi palabra!

Habló de sus escondites y de su forma de operar. De los lugares que frecuentaba para comer, de la gente con la que trataba. De sus pasatiempos y lugares de esparcimiento. Que no hubiera una piedra debajo de la cual se pudiera esconder.

Fue tan liberador, que por un momento podía jurar que había volado.


	29. Alexandria

Las arrugas en el rostro de Maha Alexandria hablaban sobre una persona que no sonreía mucho. Era una abuela severa, siempre le exigía disciplina en sus estudios y un comportamiento ejemplar.

Durante toda su vida se había dedicado a trabajar duro por la familia Alexandria y no se arrepentía de nada. Hana estaba muy orgullosa de ella y la admiraba más a que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo.

Con la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza, Hana le contó lo que había pasado la última semana.

—… Sasha no controla sus emociones y dejó que la ira lo dominara. Iba a matar a alguien que consideraba un amigo y yo… yo no hice nada por detenerlo.

Su voz se le quebró.

—No quería dejar morir a Adam… y sin embargo yo… yo estaba ahí parada. He memorizado hechizos, fórmulas y biografías y… a la hora de la verdad… fui la más inútil de todos. Abuela, ¿¡para qué estudio si en los momentos difíciles no me sirve de nada!?

Se cubrió la cara con las manos y lloró.

Su abuela aguardó a que se desahogara para preguntar:

—¿El chico está bien? ¿Los dos están bien?

Hana afirmó con la cabeza.

—Hana, cariño, nunca te habías enfrentado a algo así. Te dio tanto miedo que alguno fuera a morir que te paralizaste. Alégrate que ninguno de los dos tendrá heridas permanentes.

—No puedo… No puedo alegrarme…

Su abuela suspiró.

—Hija mía, ¿sabes por qué acepté que fueras a Kalmuz?

Hana levantó la cabeza. Siempre se lo había preguntado.

—La misión de los Alexandria es proteger el conocimiento, pero nos hemos enfocado tanto en protegerlo, que hemos olvidado que para que crezca, debemos compartirlo. Nos encerramos en nuestras bibliotecas y olvidamos que hay gente allá afuera que nos necesita.

Creyó que estar en Kalmuz iba a significar retrasarse en sus estudios, pero después de conocer a tanta gente que no tuvieron los mismos privilegios que ella, le hizo darse cuenta que había cosas más importantes.

—Tú eres la más capaz de mis nietos de ser la siguiente jefa de la familia Alexandria. Los malos momentos, los errores, todos son experiencias valiosas para tu futuro. Si te paralizaste cuando fuiste testigo de la violencia, no volverá a ocurrir.

Hana dejó de llorar.

La única forma de demostrar que habías aprendido algo era no repetir los mismos errores.

<<La próxima vez estaré lista>>

Se limpió las lágrimas y afirmó con la cabeza.

—Muchas gracias, abuela.

—De nada, Hana. ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?

Afirmó con la cabeza.

—Abuela, creo que alguien se metió en mi cabeza.

Los últimos días había estado extraña. Se sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera pesado y su cerebro lleno de masa.

Había olvidado algo importante. Y por más que lo trataba, no podía identificar qué era.

Antes de venir a los teléfonos, había visto que Adam tenía la mirada perdida. Se acercó a preguntarle si se sentía bien y le había dicho:

— _Siento que olvidé algo. Algo importante._

_—¿E-en serio? Yo también._

Discutieron en voz muy baja. Tenían los mismos síntomas: confusión, cansancio y dolor de cabeza.

—Creo que alguien borró mis recuerdos —susurró Hana—. Y no fui la única.

Su abuela entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Crees que haya tenido que ver con el libro?

—Sí. Creo que sí.

—Bueno, eso puede significar una cosa, ¿no crees?

<<Que estuve más cerca de encontrar el libro.>>

Sentía que cada que avanzaba más en su investigación, cometía un error. Todavía no podía decir que había sido lo mejor, que los errores la habían vuelto más precavida. Por el momento, la arrogancia que le hacía enfrentarse a lo que fuera se había esfumado, dejando sólo una niña temerosa que no quería otra cosa más que refugiarse del mundo en los brazos de su abuela.


	30. Lukashenko

Lo primero que hizo al regresar al bloque H fue bañarse y conversar con Dana. A ella no le habían borrado la memoria, pero no sabía sobre la nueva habilidad y tenía mucha curiosidad sobre lo que había pasado. La respuesta de Sasha a cualquier pregunta difícil era:

—Pregúntale al alcaide.

Dana suspiró derrotada. Al final alzó la cabeza, como un perro guardián escuchando un intruso, y abandonó la celda.

Adam apareció unos segundos después, sus pasos ligeros inaudibles para las personas normales. Se quedaron viendo, sorprendidos y el ambiente se tensó. 

<<Ah, claro, compañeros de celda.>>

Giró para subir a su cama.

—Sasha —su voz nunca había sido tan tímida—, probablemente no me creas, pero de verdad lamento todo lo que pasó.

— _Yo también lo lamento._

Tomó impulso para acostarse en la cama de un salto.

—¿Eh? Sasha sabes que yo no hablo ruso.

Por alguna razón infantil, decir esa frase en inglés, sabiendo que Adam lo entendería, le costaba demasiado trabajo.

Era muy frustrante y sólo agitó la mano como diciendo “olvídalo”. Casi podía sentir la confusión de Adam, pero en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada, cayó dormido.

 

La siguiente semana fue de aburrimiento, porque sólo abandonó su celda para comer y hacer deberes. El poco rato que estuvo fuera, todos lo evitaban como una plaga, cualquier rencor que le tenían remplazado por miedo. Mientras, él evitaba a Kae y Hana a toda costa, le avergonzaba verlos a los ojos después de que pasaron tantas horas defendiéndolo.

Ceri era más insistente, y unos pocos minutos conversando sobre cosas de sangre maldita lo dejaban confundido, furioso o le respondían un montón de dudas que le llenaban la cabeza.

Un día, mientras devoraban un sándwich, le anunció casualmente:

—Me iré con el resto de los reos en cuanto llegue el barco.

Sasha calculó que faltaba poco más de un mes.

—¿Así de fácil?

—Es mi único privilegio como nieta del alcaide —dijo Ceri encogiéndose de hombros—. Te encargo que no dejes que Kae haga nada estúpido. Oh, y también te encargo que cuides a Adam, que algunas veces parece que no puede hacerlo solo…

<<Ni que me lo digas.>>

—…Ten cuidado con Hana. Si no está atrás de la Enciclopedia Negra me como mi zapato…

Sasha sólo alzó una ceja. Hana le agradaba y no era secreto lo mucho que las dos niñas se odiaban.

—… Moon se quedará a vivir conmigo un tiempo, en lo que decide qué hacer con su vida. Cualquier cosa que descubra, también se las dirá a ustedes.

De lo que había escuchado, Ceri vivía en Hawái. No pudo evitar pensar que Moon había sido muy afortunada.

—Tú también estás invitado a mi casa, Sasha, no seas celoso.

—No estoy celoso.

—Ajá, claro… En fin. Lo único que te puedo recomendar es que sigas aprendiendo y practicando magia, porque la vas a necesitar en cuanto pongas un pie fuera de Kalmuz.

Esa era una recomendación que estaba completamente dispuesto a seguir. Antes, el prospecto de cumplir 18 lo llenaba de emoción. Ahora el estómago se le encogía de sólo pensarlo.

Le regaló un libro sobre hechizos de electricidad. Apenas acabó sus deberes regresó a su celda para hojearlo.

Adam estaba durmiendo en la litera de abajo. Otra vez. Una semana seguida durmiendo 12 horas no era normal.

Hizo mucho ruido al entrar para despertarlo.

—¿No deberías estar del otro lado del muro? —preguntó Sasha con más molestia de la que sentía.

—… Cansado —dijo entre bostezos.

—¿De qué? Apenas si vas a la escuela. No haces otra cosa más que dormir.

—Sh —Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada.

Sasha sujetó el colchón y lo jaló. El chico lanzó un grito de sorpresa y rebotó en su colchón al caer.

—¿Qué rayos, Sasha? —preguntó indignado—. Qué te... Qué...

Al tratar de levantarse, su respiración se tornó laboriosa. Se dobló de dolor y sus manos se cerraron en su pecho, buscando por instinto un anillo que ya no estaba.

Sasha estuvo a punto de salir corriendo a buscar a Kae, pero ¿y si no regresaba a tiempo?

Tal vez, si el anillo le otorgaba energía, él podría replicarlo. En algún momento, Hana le explicó que era posible transferir energía, sólo era cuestión de recordarlo.

Colocó su mano en la nuca y dejó ir la energía. Agradeció haber aprendido a canalizarla en otra cosa que no fuera fuego, para no quemarle el cabello y hacer las cosas peor.

El efecto fue instantáneo. Adam inhaló profundamente y su cuerpo entero se relajó. Sasha sintió su energía desaparecer como si un lobo hambriento la hubiese devorado. Retiró la mano en cuanto el viento le causó un escalofrío.

Adam se sonrojó y se levantó de un salto.

—Mu-muchas gracias —Acomodó su colchón en su lugar con la cabeza agachada para esconder su cara—. Debería irme entonces.

Sasha no se movió hasta que Adam abandonó la celda. Tenía el presentimiento de que la transferencia de magia era algo muy inusual. Lanzó un quejido de molestia. Ahora tendría que investigar en la biblioteca qué significaba.

—Shurik —la voz de Dana lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. Tienes que firmar un par de cosas.

Le entregó un bonche de hojas, Sasha agradeció que estuvieran en ruso, pero al reconocer el símbolo de los inquisidores se sintió vacío.

—Lo más que pude hacer por ti es darte la elección —dijo Dana—. Estás registrado ante la ley como Aleksandr Pavlenko, porque oficialmente, Vasili nunca tuvo hijos ni esposa. Los inquisidores te quieren regresar tu nombre real, pero no creas que es por consideración, quieren que todo el mundo sepa de quién eres hijo y que deben cuidarse de ti.

Leyó el nombre con el que nació: Aleksandr Vasilievich Lukashenko.

<<Ya no hay vuelta atrás.>>

Aun ahora no podía creer que ese hombre que le leía cuentos en la noche era el mismo que orquestó la muerte de miles de personas con una sonrisa en el rostro. Que la madre que le cocinaba y tejía ropa permaneció con él a pesar de saber que estaba usando a su hijo como rata de laboratorio.

<<No eran ellos. No eran ellos.>> se repetía una y otra vez para poder conciliar el sueño.

—Así que —continuó Dana—, ¿quieres seguir usando el apellido Pavlenko o el Lukashenko?

—¿No hay opción C?

—Tal vez si te casas con una linda señorita y adoptas su apellido.

Sasha se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Los seres mágicos usan apellidos?

 Dana se cubrió la boca, pero podía escuchar que le había dado un ataque de risa.

—No, Shurik, los seres mágicos no tenemos apellidos. Pero te puedo asegurar que hay muchas señoritas interesadas en mantener los suyos, de hecho, se me vienen a la mente dos que te pueden agradar bastante.

Sasha alzó una ceja y desechó la idea. Casarse no era una opción disponible en este instante ni en los próximos años.

Tenía frente a él una pluma, una hoja y dos opciones.

— _Sasha, mi Sasha. Te quiero_ —la voz de su madre se desvanecía como un eco y Sasha la persiguió.

Sabía, en el fondo de su corazón, que sus padres de verdad lo querían. ¿Cómo podrían no hacerlo? Era el resultado de un esfuerzo de cientos de años.

Por otro lado, los años de terror y dolor en la casa de Pavlenko eran algo que no podía olvidar por más que quisiera.

Shurik inhaló profundamente. Su decisión fue rápido y sin contemplación. Gracias a la brillante tinta negra y unas hojas, el nombre Aleksandr Vasilievich Lukashenko regresó a él.

Iba a cuidar que ese nombre le trajera orgullo.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno pues, eso es todo por esta ocasión.   
> Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer este pequeño libro que algún día espero poder publicar. Me encanta escribir, pero este es el primer libro que me atrevo a exponer a desconocidos. Toda mi vida tuve un miedo inmenso a que me criticaran, pero ya fue suficiente. Si no me expongo a lectores, jamás mejoraré.   
> Si tienes la oportunidad, me ayudaría mucho que me dejaras un comentario respondiendo a estas preguntas:   
> 1.) ¿Quién fue tu personaje favorito?  
> 2.) Si tuvieras que eliminar un personaje, ¿cuál sería?   
> 3.) ¿Te aburrió algún capítulo?   
> 4.) ¿En qué punto pensaste “Ah, la historia al fin comenzó”?  
> 5.) Termina esta oración: Continué leyendo porque…  
> O un simple hola basta, no tengo problema con ello :D   
> Les cuento un poco más del futuro de esta obra. Este el primero de cuatro libros que giran alrededor de la Enciclopedia Negra. Sasha fue el protagonista de este, con Moon y Hana como narradoras. En la segunda parte, Kae será protagonista y habrá otros tres narradores: Ceri, Hana y Viggo, un personaje que es mencionado pero por el momento no aparece en este libro. La tercera parte (o 2.5, como prefiero considerarlo) sucede en los años 80’s y 90’s, y narra cómo llegó la Enciclopedia a donde está en la actualidad. Finalmente, para él último libro Adam será el protagonista, y Hana y Sasha regresaran como narradores.   
> Fiuf, bueno, tengo muchos planes para esta serie.   
> De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer <3


End file.
